Lioness Abroad
by MattII
Summary: Vitani gets darted and taken to Central Park Zoo, and that's just the start of the adventure. Crossover with Madagascar. Verbal only VitaniAlex and ZazuOC.
1. Disappearance

I don't own any of the animals except for Majana (Swahili for 'child') and Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule').

* * *

It wasn't quite dawn in the Pridelands, when a female lion cub entered the main cave of Pride Rock, made her way carefully over to one lioness in particular, and said, "Mum."

"Mm," the lioness, Vitani, murmured.

"Mum," the cub said, more insistently this time, "come on mum." When this too failed to elicit a response, the cub proceeded to nudge Vitani, and when this didn't work, she proceeded to lick the lioness's ear.

Vitani inhaled sharply at the touch on her ear, opened her eyes, and turned her head, dislodging the cub. It took her a moment to gather her wits, and when she did, she looked down at the cub, "M'jana, how m'ny times h've I told you about the ear?"

"You promised to show me the sunrise," Majana replied, staring up defiantly. She righted herself, and repeated, "you promised."

Vitani groaned to herself, remembering. Normally, she didn't like waking before dawn, though she'd grown up on it, but once in a while didn't hurt much. "'kay 'kay, I'm up," she said, rising slowly, and yawning.

Majana was tense with excitement, as the two made their way out of the cave, and onto the ledge in front of the cave. Once outside, she bounced up to the tip of the promontory, and sat, grinning, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Behind her, Vitani sat, smiling faintly at her daughter's enjoyment of what was, to her, nothing very spectacular. "Come on 'jana," she said, when the sun was fully up, "let's go say good morning to the rest of the pride."

"Oh, good morning Vitani, Majana," Nala said, when she spotted the pair, "and where were you this morning?"

"Mum showed me the sunrise," Majana replied excitedly.

"And did you like it," Nala asked, glancing at Vitani's smile.

"It was cool," Majana replied.

"I'm sure it was," Nala replied, then looked at Vitani, "I don't suppose you're joining in the hunt today then?"

"No, I don't think so," Vitani replied, "you know how I get when I wake up early."

"I do," Nala agreed, "and it doesn't hurt to take a day off occasionally."

"So what you going to do today mum," Majana asked.

"Watch over you and Kanuni," Vitani replied.

"Aw, mum" Majana said, "we can look after ourselves."

"Uh-huh," Vitani said, "and what happens if you run into a cranky leopard?"

"We'll, we'll be careful," Majana said, looking startled for a moment, then smiling ingratiatingly, "please."

"No," Vitani replied, chuckling at Majana's persistence, "not till you're older anyway."

"How much older," Majana asked.

"Oh, a few moons yet," Vitani replied.

"Oh," Majana replied, looking despondent for a moment, before smiling, and turning to Nala, "queen Nala, can Kanuni and I play on our own?"

"I'm sorry Majana," Nala replied, "your mother's right, the Pridelands is just too dangerous for you two to be out alone."

"Well, what about Kiara," Majana protested, she got into all sorts of..."

"I will admit that Timon and Pumbaa weren't ideal cubsitters," Nala said, "nevertheless, they were there."

"Well..." Majana began, thinking furiously.

"And before you say anything on the subject," Nala said, "Simba and I had Zazu to look over us."

"Aww, okay," Majana sighed, knowing she couldn't win.

* * *

"Ha ha, you're it," Majana called, as she tagged Kanuni, then ran away.

"Not for long," Kanuni replied, giving chase.

Vitani sat back and smiled at the sight of the two cubs getting along so well, and let her mind drift, wondering what she'd be like now if she'd have been raised in Simba's Pride instead of, as she was, her mother's.

Vitani was suddenly brought back to reality by a stinging sensation in her leg. Investigating she found something she didn't recognise sticking into her leg, and brushed it out, then forgot about it, after all, it wasn't like it was a big wound.

It wasn't long, though, before Vitani began to feel unusually tired. For a few moments, it didn't worry her, then it did, what could happen to the cubs while she was asleep, then even more chilling, would she wake up again, or would she die in her sleep? "Majana, Kanuni," she called, "we're going."

"Aww, mu..." Majana began.

"We're going, **now**," Vitani said, "I don't feel well, and I'm not leaving you out here alone, so let's go." She rose, rather shakily, and was about to lead the cubs back to Pride Rock, when she thought for a moment, then carefully picked up the, well, whatever it was, then headed out.

The trio hadn't got far, when Vitani stumbled, but recovered. She stumbled again soon afterwards, and this time, fell over. "Mum," Majana said, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit tired," Vitani replied, forcing herself up, despite the fatigue, "let's go."

When she stumbled a third time, and fell again, she knew she wasn't going to make it. "Mum, what's wrong," Majana asked, more urgent now.

"I'm not going to make it," Vitani replied, "you two go on ahead, I'll try to distract whatever it is." As an afterthought, she dropped the odd object, and said, "take it with you."

"What is it," Kanuni asked, almost as scared as Majana but controlling it a little better.

"I don't know," Vitani replied, "but take it, and get out of here, **now**."

"Mum," Majana said, worriedly.

"**NOW**," Vitani roared, and the two cubs scampered off. She rested a moment, then, with all the effort she could muster, forced herself upright, whatever was after them was going to find her either dead, or ready for a fight.

* * *

"Mum, Grandma," Kanuni called, as he and Majana raced up Pride Rock.

"Kanuni, Majana," Nala said, confused "you're...where's Vitani?"

"She's out there somewhere," Kanuni said, "and she's sick."

"Sick," Kiara asked, "how?"

"I don't know," Kanuni replied, desperately, "she's sick."

"Show us the way," Nala said. As the two cubs raced off, she, Kiara, and several of the other lionesses followed them.

They were most of the way to the water hole, when both cubs stopped, and started to look around worriedly. "Why are we here," Kiara asked, "where's Vitani?"

"Mum," Majana called, as Kanuni returned to the others, "mum, where are you?"

"Kanuni, what's going on," Kiara asked.

"We-she was right here," Kanuni burst out, "we left her right here."

"Kiara, go and get Rafiki," Nala said, and when she'd left, turned to Kanuni, and said, "tell me everything."

Slowly, stuttering and 'umming' and 'ahing', Kanuni related what had happened down at the water hole. Just as he finished, Majana came back, tears streaming down her muzzle, she dropped the strange object she'd been carrying just in front of Nala, then leant again her leg, and wept.

Fairly soon, Kiara returned, not only with Rafiki, but also Kovu and Simba. "Where's Vitani," the prince asked.

"That's the problem," Nala replied sadly, "she's gone."


	2. Searching

I don't own any of the animals except for Majana (Swahili for 'child') and Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule').

* * *

Simba listed, with a frown, as Nala related what Kanuni had told her. When she seemed to have finished, he turned to Zazu, and asked, "you didn't see anything unusual in the Pridelands, did you?"

"No sire," Zazu replied, then anticipating the king's thoughts, asked, "you wish me to go out again?"

"Yes," replied Simba thoughtfully, "and go a bit beyond the borders as well."

"At once, sire," Zazu said, and took off.

Simba turned back to the pride, and noticed they were looking lost. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he said, "let's get back to Pride Rock, just in case this thing is still around." As most of the pride nodded, and started to make their way back, he moved over to Rafiki, and asked, "are you coming?"

"It took a moment for Rafiki to respond, then he nodded, and replied, "there is nothing more that can be done here."

"What's happened to Vitani," Kovu asked, as Simba made his way over to where Nala and Kiara were comforting the two cubs "is she alright?"

Rafiki paused a moment, then replied, "she is alive, that much I know."

"That's good," Kovu said relieved.

"Perhaps," Rafiki said, "but even though she is alive, you may not see her for a very long time, if ever."

"Oh," Kovu said, his relief turning to despondency.

"Simba," Nala said, as the king approached, "what are we going to do about, well..." and she indicated the weeping Majana.

Simba paused to consider the question, his own eyes beginning to tear, then he reached down, and gently picked Majana up by her scruff. He caught Nala's eye for a moment, and they both nodded. Turning to Kiara and Kovu, who, along with Kanuni, were the only other members of the Pride left, he said, "come on, let's go."

* * *

Zazu was getting annoyed as he searched. Surely something that could carry away a grown lioness shouldn't be this hard to spot. He was on the point of giving in, when something caught his eye under a nearby tree.

Flying down to investigate, Zazu saw two of the strangest creatures he'd ever seen, sitting in the shade of the tree, apparently eating. they were tall and thin, and appeared to walk only on their hind legs, using their fore legs, as Rafiki did, for picking things up.

The creatures weren't the major concern, though, as he spotted Vitani, in what appeared to be a ribcage of some sort, though what sort of creature would have a ribcage like that he didn't care to try to guess. She appeared to be sleeping, so he entered between the gaps, and whispered, "miss Vitani?" He didn't want to make much noise with the two creatures out there, so when she didn't respond, he tugged at her ear, which also failed.

Zazu was beginning to get worried about Vitani when a sound from the other end of, whatever this big _thing_ was, got his attention. The sound was like a roar, but not one he'd ever heard before, and it went on for far longer than any roar should be able to. And it wasn't just the sound either, the entire, _thing_, was vibrating, and then there was a jerk, and suddenly they were moving.

Zazu scrambled to what turned out to be the rear of whatever it was, and took off. The _thing_ was definitely moving now, and for a moment, he circled uncertainly, then made a decision, and chased after the _thing_, making sure he knew where he was going.

After a while, Zazu became aware, that he'd travelled beyond the borders of the Pridelands. He didn't have time to puzzle over this though, as up ahead, something even odder than the _thing_ he was following appeared.

The _thing_, as Zazu had taken to calling it, stopped in the midst of a number of other _things_, and the odd creatures. There was also a number of what, on closer examination, turned out to be caves made of some sort of hide. He watch for a while, as the odd creatures unloaded the cage containing Vitani and stored it in one of the caves. They did a lot of other fascinating things as well, and he sat and watched for a short while then recalled that Simba would want a report of this, and took off.

* * *

Many of the lionesses were beginning to get disgruntled at Simba's curfew, when one of the sentries, called, "he's here, Zazu's here."

"Good," Simba said. He'd been aware of the lionesses' feelings, but he'd been carefully ignoring them. "Well," he asked, when Zazu came before him.

"I have located miss Vitani," Zazu replied, "unfortunately, where she is being held is beyond the borders."

"Is there any chance of them returning," Simba asked.

"There might be sire," Zazu replied, "I observed them for a while, but there didn't seem to be any logic to their actions, so I'm unsure."

"Simba..." Nala asked.

"Yes," Simba replied, with a sigh, "yes, you may leave Pride Rock."

"And what about Vitani," Kovu asked.

Simba considered the question for a few moments, then said, "while I don't like infringing on another king's territory, this situation does warrant it." He then turned to Zazu, and said, "lead on."

"At once, sire," Zazu said, and took off.

* * *

Kovu and Simba hadn't got far into the adjoining territory, when they were confronted by another lion, a large, well-built one being attended by a honeyguide. "Who are you," the lion asked.

"I am king Simba of the Pridelands," he replied, "sire."

The lion gave a faint, momentary smile at Simba's response, then said, "why are you here away from your lands, and in mine?"

"A lioness of our pride was recently kidnapped," Simba replied, "and the one who did it are residing in your land."

"Oh, the outsiders," the king said.

"Yes, them," Kovu said, "and we'd like to get her back alive, if it's all the same to you."

Simba saw the king's frown deepen slightly, and said, "I apologise for his attitude, sire, but it was his sister that was kidnapped."

The king seemed to consider this for a few moments, then said, "very well, you may go to them, but if there is any trouble..."

"There won't be," Simba said giving a half bow, which was followed a moment later by Kovu.

"Very well," the king said, turning to leave, "good luck."

"Thank you, sire," Simba said. When the king had gone, he said to Zazu, "which way now?"

"This way, sire," Zazu replied, taking off.


	3. Vigil

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

"What in the name of the great kings of the past are they," Simba asked, astounded and confused at what Zazu had led them to. Kovu had similar feelings at the sight, but didn't say anything. "She's being kept here," the king asked, after a few moments.

"Yes, sire," Zazu replied.

"Where, 'exactly'," Kovu asked.

"She was being held in the middle," Zazu replied, "but I will check again."

Kovu nodded, and muttered, "thanks."

It took longer than expected for Zazu to return, but when he did, he said, "she is still being held in the middle,"

"Hmm," said Simba frustratedly, knowing that while Vitani was in the middle of this place, there would be little chance of getting her out.

"And, er..." Zazu said, slightly unsure of whether he should say what he intended.

"Yes," asked Simba.

"I also, er, got a bit closer," Zazu said, "she appears to be sleeping, but she appears to be alive, at least, for now."

"Thanks," Kovu said.

"Is there any way we can get in without being seen," Simba asked.

"It's...unlikely, sire," Zazu replied.

Simba growled discontentedly, then turned to Kovu, and said, "are you staying here?"

"Yes," Kovu replied, "why, aren't you?"

"As much as Vitani is important to all of us," Simba said, "I can't afford to shirk my duties as king."

"So that's it," Kovu asked accusingly, after a few moments, "we're just leaving her here?"

"'I' have other duties to attend to," Simba replied, slightly coldly, "you, at the moment, do not." With that, he turned, and walked away.

Kovu was stunned for a moment, then he started to think about what Simba had just said. Suddenly, he realised that the king had left him here because he wanted Vitani back, and he'd left the prince to do it.

"Er, sire," Zazu asked, as he took off, then made his way over to Simba, "what shall I do?"

Simba thought for a moment, then replied, "stay here with Kovu, he''' need you more than I will."

"But sire," Zazu began, prosesting.

"Zazu," Simba said, with an odd, threatening, tone in his voice.

"Sire," Zazu said, shrinking back a little. After a moment, he took off, and made for Kovu.

Simba sighed, thought about the choice he'd just made, then continued on towards the Pridelands.

* * *

"Da...father, where's Kovu," Kiara asked, as Simba made his way up Pride rock for an afternoon rest, and a meal.

"He wanted to stay to see if he could get Vitani out," Simba replied.

Kiara glanced around, then picking up a leg that had remained untouched, she said, "I might just take something to him then."

"A good idea perhaps," Simba said after a moment, glaring at the lionesses who'd given Kiara odd looks.

Kiara adjusted her grip on the leg slightly, and gave her father an imploring look, reminding Simba that she didn't know which way to go. The king looked up, glared at the pride slightly, then turned, and with the princess following him, descended Pride Rock.

* * *

"Eurgh," Vitani moaned, waking up. Yawning, she rose, and took a step forward, then gasped, as her muzzle touched on something cold. Yawn cut short, she opened her eyes, and saw that she was in some sort of trap, one made of stone by the feel of it.

Vitani twisted her head to get a grip on one of the uprights, and tried to break it off, but all she did was strain her neck, and almost break a tooth. Trying to kick the trap apart also failed, except for one whole section, which seemed to move slightly, but now enough.

"Hey," Vitani called, "what's going on, where am I?" The level of commotion from nearby dropped a bit, and a few moments later, a head appeared. The head itself shocked her, there was no muzzle, except what might have been the nose, no real hair, except a patch on the top, and it was an odd colour.

The face looked in for a moment, then disappeared. Just as Vitani was beginning to wonder what was going on, the face appeared again, and this time, it came fully into view. It was tall, thin, and stood only on its hind legs. Some of its hide appeared to be very loose. It was carrying a long, straight branch, which put her in mind of Rafiki, though whereas the shaman's staff had gourds on the end, this one had, what might have been meat.

The creature, staying well back, put the end of the pole into the trap. Vitani sniffed at what was indeed meat, then detecting no untoward scent, pulled it off the end of the staff. Looking at the creature, she said, "thank, yeah, I'm hungry, but I still..." Either not listening, or not understanding, the creature left.

Vitani wondered if she should roar, but decided against it, it was unlikely to do anything except annoy whoever was holding her here. She sniffed at the meat again, she didn't recognise the smell, but it seemed alright to eat. Her stomach gurgled, reminding her she hadn't eaten today, and so, with nothing else to do, she ate.

* * *

"Kovu," Kiara hissed, when they found him.

"Mm," Kovu replied. He was concentrating hard on the odd place, and didn't seem to hear them.

"Kovu," Kiara hissed again, and this time, nudged him as well.

"Mm," kovu said again, but this time turned to see, "oh, uh, hey Kiara, Simba." then he spotted the leg, and asked, "what's that?"

"Food," Kiara replied, the nodded over her shoulder, "coming?"

"er..." Kovu said, turning to Simba, who nodded. He followed Kiara a little way from the odd, place, and they began to eat the leg.

"You looked kind of, well, intense, back there," Kiara said, as they ate, "what was going on?"

"I thought I heard Vitani," Kovu replied, downcast.

"You're not sure," Kiara asked sympathetically.

"No," Kovu replied, sighing, "it might have been her, or it might have been a leopard."

Kiara paused a moment, then nuzzled Kovu, and said, "don't worry, I'm sure we'll get her back somehow."

Kovu looked at Kiara, who was smiling encouragingly, and felt the beginnings of a smile on his own muzzle. "Maybe she will," he said, though without much conviction.

* * *

"Anything new Zazu," Simba asked, when Kovu and Kiara had gone.

"Little change sire," Zazu replied,, then brightened up slightly, "although I do believe Miss Vitani is awake."

"That's good news at least," Simba said, "any chance of getting her out?"

"Not as yet sire," Zazu replied, "there as still a fair few creatures around, perhaps later."

"Perhaps," Simba said.

A while afterwards, Kovu and Kiara approached, and the princess asked, "father?"

"No change," Simba replied, guessing. Turning to face them, he asked, "you're staying here tonight?"

"I am," Kovu replied, "I don't know about Kiara."

"If you're staying, I'm staying," Kiara said.

"As you wish," Simba said, "I'll come out early tomorrow, come on Zazu."

"At once sire," Zazu said.


	4. Departure

I don't own any of the animals except for Majana (Swahili for 'child') and Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule').

* * *

Simba was awake early the next morning, waiting for Zazu to bring in the morning report. He was beginning to wonder if leaving Kovu and Kiara out so near that odd place all night had been such a good idea, and was also worrying slightly about Vitani, who was, after all, his cousin.

"Simba," Nala said, behind him.

"Oh, hey Nala," Simba said, turning, "you're up early."

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Nala said, "what's wrong, couldn't sleep?"

"No," Simba replied, "I was just wondering if maybe I should have got them..."

"Simba," Nala said, chuckling, "they're adults now, parents, they can look after themselves."

"I suppose you're right," Simba said, "it's just..."

"I bring the morn..." Zazu began, "oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, it's alright," Simba replied, then turned to Nala, "I'll be back soon."

"I hope things go well," Nala said, as Simba and Zazu began to depart.

"Thanks," Simba called back, then turned to Zazu, "what's happening out there."

"The rhinos are arguing with the hippos over wallowing rights," Zazu began, "and of course, the elephants use them as well..."

Keeping half an on Zazu's reports, Simba wondered again how Kovu and Kiara were holding up.

When they reached the odd place, they skirted it until they found Kovu and Kiara. The Prince was definitely asleep, lying on his side with his eyes closed, and twitching as he dreamed. The Princess was lying on her belly, faced towards the odd place, and her head was almost, but not quite, resting on her paws.

"Kiara," Simba said, walking up to her, and nudging her.

Kiara grunted, and yawning, turned, "oh, hey dad."

"How you holding up," Simba asked.

"Fine," Kiara said, then yawned, "well, maybe a little tired."

"Any luck," Simba asked.

"None," Kiara replied, "we thought there might have been a time, but it would have led to trouble, so we decided not to try it."

"Well, let's go and Get Kovu," Simba said, "and you two can sleep it off at Pride Rock."

"But what about Vitani," Kiara asked.

"Zazu can stay and watch them," Simba said, then turned to the hornbill, "understood?"

"But sire," Zazu began.

"Was that understood Zazu," Simba said, just a hint of anger in his tone.

"Y-yes, sire," Zazu said, giving in.

"Good," Simba said, "and come and tell me if something happens."

"Yes sire," Zazu said.

"Now, come on," Simba said to Kiara, who though still muzzy, yawned, rose, and made her way over to Kovu.

"Kovu," Kiara said, nudging him, time to get up.

"Mm," Kovu said, his twitchings stopping. After a moment, he blearily opened an eye, and asked, "m'rnin' 'lready?"

"Yep," Kiara replied, "come on, time to get back to Pride Rock."

"What about 'tani," Kovu asked. Normally he wouldn't call Vitani by that name, but she wasn't in any position to object at the moment.

"Zazu's looking out for her," Kiara replied, "now, come on."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Kovu said. He grunted, as he rolled onto his belly, then waited a few moments before rising. Spotting Simba, he said, "oh, good morning Simba."

"Good morning Kovu," Simba said, "sleep well?"

"Well enough," Kovu replied.

"Let's get going then," Simba said, an together, the three lions made their way towards Pride Rock.

It was a while after midday that Zazu raced towards Pride Rock. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on back at the odd place, but it was definitely getting smaller, and it looked as though they were going to leave.

On reaching Pride Rock, Zazu spotted Nala, and headed for her, collapsing exhausted at her paws.

"Zazu, what..." Nala began, as the saw the hornbill collapse, gasping, then realised, "oh no, 'Kanuni'!"

"Yes grandma," Kanuni said, emerging from the cave.

"Go and wake your parents," Nala ordered.

"But..." Kanuni began.

"Just do it," Nala said severely.

"Yes grandma," Kanuni said, retreating.

When Kauni was gone, Nala rose, and made her way down Pride Rock, hoping Simba was going to be easy to find.

"Mum," Kanuni said, nudging here, "wake up." When Kiara merely grunted, he nipped her ear, and said rather more loudly, "mum, wake up."

"Mm," Kiara said, rolling her head, and cracking her eyes open, "K'nuni, wh't's th's about?"

"Grandma wanted me to wake you up," Kanuni said urgently.

"Gra-mother," Kiara asked, suddenly far more awake, "why?"

"She just wanted me to wake you," Kanuni replied.

"Okay, I'm awake," Kiara said, then, groaning slightly, rose, and made her way out of the cave. "Where..." she began to ask, but found her gaze inextricably drawn to a blue lump. Approaching, lump turned out to be Zazu, and she felt her blood run cold. "Zazu," she said, "what's happening to Vitani?"

Zazu, still breathing hard, managed to wheeze, "leaving, taking her."

There was a moment's pause, then Kiara mouthed, 'no', but Zazu nodded sadly. Her eyes suddenly tearing, the princess raced back into the cave, over to Kovu, and started tugging at his ear, and saying, "wake up Kovu."

"Mm, wh..." Kovu said responding to the tugging on his ear, "what..." He saw Kiara pull back, and saw the tears in here eyes, "What's wrong?"

"They're taking her." Kiara replied, "they're leaving and taking her.

It took Kovu a moment to work out what Kiara meant, but when he did, he scrambled upright, looked at her, and said, "no, it's not true, is it?"

"I-it's true," Kiara replied, turning away, "Zazu..."

"Zazu what," Kovu asked, "Zazu's back here?" When Kiara nodded, he said, "get him to...no, I'll do it myself," and left the cave.

Seeing Zazu still outside, Kovu went over, and said, "Zazu."

"Yes," Zazu replied.

"What are you still doing here," Kovu asked, his voice a little angry, "why aren't you back out there watching them?"

"I'm awaiting King Simba's instructions," Zazu replied.

"Awaiting...I can give you instructions," Kovu said, "get back out there, now."

"I only take orders from king Simba, Zazu replied coolly, but was beginning to wonder about his safety.

"You...listen you bite sized blue bird," Kovu said, growling, "you get out there this instant, or I'll..."

"Do nothing," Simba said coldly. Kovu looked up, and backed up a few paces as the king approached. The king glared the younger lion a moment, then turned to Zazu, and asked, "what's happened to Vitani?"

"Er," Zazu said, "They're, er, they're taking, her, sire."

Simba appeared to think for a moment, then said, "Zazu, get out there, and see what you can do."

"At once sire," Zazu said.

Vitani was confused and bored, and consequently, angry. She didn't understand why they were keeping her here, whatever they were.

There was a shadow on whatever it was she was under, and one of the creatures appeared, holding a pole, this time without meat on it. the creature pointed it at her, and then there was a bang, and Vitani felt a sting in her leg. looking down, she saw what looked like that odd thing from yesterday that had made her fall asleep.


	5. Chase and capture

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Zazu returned to where the odd creatures had been staying to find that they had almost all left. Certainly, all of the hide caves had disappeared, and it looked as if there were fewer _things_ around now as well.

Zazu was startled for a moment, as something roared, then one of the things began to move. He had no time to contemplate this though, as the others started to roar and move as well. Scared as he was by this, though, he decided it was better to suffer the possibly unknown danger of the _things_ as opposed to the very known danger that Kovu was likely to dish out if he thought he could.

Flying just above the back of the last thing, Zazu saw that it seemed to be made of the same kind of hide as the caves had been made of. Still worried, especially with the continued roaring, but with no other option, he descended, onto the swaying back, and hoped the _thing_ wouldn't notice he was there.

The _thing_ didn't seem to notice Zazu, but the shaking was so bad he almost squawked and took off again, and it took a great deal of self-control not to. Still, the creature didn't seem to notice him, so he settled down as much as he could, and wondered how long the journey was going to be, and if he'd manage to survive it.

* * *

By the time they stopped, Zazu was more-or-less lost. He knew vaguely where to go to get back to the Pridelands, but he'd always used sight to navigate, and he hadn't been able to see much, trying to get comfortable being bumped around on the back of the _thing_.

A roar from nearby startled Zazu, and he took off, trying to find it's source. This was not, he decided later, the most intelligent response, as he might have been seen, but at the time, it seemed like the only one available.

A quick search revealed that the roar was most likely to have come from Vitani, as there was almost nothing else her size among the various animals in the cages. He couldn't get close to her though, because there were several of the odd creatures near her.

The roar had unsettled Zazu, and as he watched Vitani, he was horrified to see her getting gradually weaker and weaker, until she simply fell over. When this happened, one of the odd creatures poked her with a stick, then, seemingly satisfied, a number of others joined it, and they moved the cage into one of the hide caves.

When seemingly all of the odd creatures emerged from the hide cave, Zazu circled wide, and confirmed that, indeed, the cave was empty, except for Vitani in the cage. She still wasn't moving, but then again, he thought, if she was really dead, what would be the point in keeping her where she was, and putting her in the shade.

Zazu circled once more, and when he was satisfied that the odd creatures seemed to have lost interest in Vitani's location, at least, for the time being, he approached. He paused for a moment, judging his approach, then spilled air, and dived.

As soon as Zazu had landed, he moved so that Vitani was hiding him from anyone looking in. He was somewhat heartened by the fact that, examined up close, the lioness was only sleeping. With nothing else to do for the moment, he settled in to wait.

* * *

"Nn" Vitani murmured, slowly waking. She wasn't sure when they kept sending her to sleep, then chuckled to herself, they probably thought she was dangerous.

Though still weak, she yawned, opened her eyes, and was about to, when a voice nearby asked, "Miss Vitani?"

Vitani raised her head a fast as she could, and looked around. But, no, everything was normal, except for that blue and yellow lump down by her side, away from the door, which asked again "Miss Vitani?"

Forcing her eyes to focus, she saw the blue and yellow lump become a blue bird with an enormous beak. After a further moment, she seemed to recognise it, and hazarded, "Zazu?"

"Miss Vitani," Zazu said, relief in his voice.

"What are you doing here," Vitani asked.

"King Simba sent me to free you," Zazu replied, "or at least to _try_ to free you."

"Well I've tried freeing myself," Vitani said, "but couldn't do anything."

"Nothing at all," Zazu asked.

"Except maybe this," Vitani replied, and pushed against one side of the cage, which moved a bit, then stopped, with an odd noise.

Zazu moved around the cage to where he thought he'd heard the noise come from, and said, "can you do it again?" Vitani obliged, and he saw how the cage was being stopped from opening further by an odd, greyish lump with an odd shaped hole in one side. "What's this," he asked, indicating the object, which turned out to be made of rock, given the weight.

Vitani turned round in the cage, and squinted at the object. "It doesn't look very big," she said, "is it really important?"

"I believe so," Zazu said, then asked, "can you get your paw around here?" Vitani stuck her paw out of the cage, but try as she might, she couldn't get at the lump well enough to manipulate it.

Zazu, watching Vitani struggle, suddenly came up with an idea. "Hold it," he said, "there may be another way."

"Really," said Vitani annoyedly, "will it take long?"

"I hope not," Zazu replied, "though I'm not absolutely positive."

"So I can stop straining at this then," Vitani asked.

"Yes," Zazu replied.

"Good," Vitani said, and drew her paw back into the cage.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Zazu said, then turned, and flew out of the cave. Unbeknownst to him, though, his exit, if not his entry, had been spotted by at least one of the odd creatures.

It was in fact, a great deal later, when Zazu returned to the cave, carrying in his beak the summation of a lot of time and effort, a good sized stick that he could, hopefully, use to open the cage.

"About damn time," Vitani said, when she saw Zazu, "where the heck were you?"

"Attempting to get you out of here," Zazu replied, tilting his head to indicate the stick.

"And you really think that's going to help," Vitani asked.

"Yes," Zazu replied, "now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with it." He then flew up to the lump, put the stick in the hole, and twisted it, trying to remove the lump.

With nothing else to do, Vitani lay back and watched. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a shadow just beyond the entrance. "Zazu," she said.

"Just a moment," Zazu replied.

"Zazu, look out," Vitani called, but it was already too late, as the creature raced in and grabbed him. She roared, startling the creature, but not for long enough, and it gripped the hornbill, and carried him out of the cave. She roared again, but could do nothing else.


	6. Confusion

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Vitani was depressed. Up until Zazu had arrived, she'd kept up on the hope, faint though it was, that her rescue was just a matter of time. However, the hornbill's arrival had already demonstrated that she was a long way from home, and how that he had been captured, there was little hope of her ever seeing the Pridelands again.

One other thing that got to Vitani was the fact that they kept throwing those things into her, and hard too. Still, they gave her food and water, so they obviously wanted to keep her, alive, though she couldn't even guess at why.

The daily routine was always the same, in the morning Vitani would get given meat and water, later, they'd throw one of those things into her, which seemed to make her fall asleep, when she woke up, they'd be moving, quite fast as far as she could make out, but also quite rough, and there would be some sort of raoring from whatever it was that was carrying them. They'd often stop at about midday and rest for a while, then carry on. Late in the afternoon, they'd stop again, and she'd get another of those things thrown into her. She'd wake up in one of those caves, or whatever they were, and there would be another piece of meat for her.

This went on for several days, then one day, something changed. They stopped early and threw one of those things into her, and instead of waking up in the cage in one of the caves, she woke up in some sort of wooden cave, except for a few holes up high, and one end was covered with some sort of thin yet tough matter that looked like grass, but was cold and grey. There was also, on one of the walls, some sort of round white object with something coming out of the bottom.

At first, Vitani tried to scratch her way out, but the wood was too thick, so she moved on to the grey, grass-like material, but though it looked easy, it nevertheless resisted any escape attempt. Finally, unable to do anything, she roared, "who are you, why are you doing this?" At this, a couple of the upright creature came into view, gestured to each other, and talked in a language she couldn't understand, "Why are you doing this," she asked again. The two creature communicated some more, then moved out of sight again.

Vitani growled angrily at this, but couldn't do anything about it. What were these creatures she wondered, that they couldn't understand her? Further thought was cut short, though, as a hole opened in the other end of the cave, something dropped in, and the hole was closed again.

Investigating, Vitani found the something to be a piece of meat, which probably meant that they wanted to keep her alive for now. She wasn't hungry at the moment, and with escape nothing more than a dream, she investigated the only other thing in the cave, the white, round object. Completely baffled, she sniffed all over it, and gained nothing, until she sniffed at the little thing hanging down below. At this she sniffed in a little water, then backed off, shook her head, and gave a couple of wheezing coughs.

Having got over the shock, Vitani approached the object again, and this time, instead of sniffing, licked the end of the protrusion, and was mildly surprised when it tasted of water. Another lick confirmed it. So, she had water and food, and by the feel of it, they were moving again, but where?

Vitani was suddenly started by a roar. It was the loudest roar she'd ever heard, loud enough to make her cringe. When the roar didn't abate after a few moments, she decided it must be another of the things that was carrying her now, though much larger by the sounds of it.

The vibrations of whatever was currently carrying Vitani died away, then there was a few moments pause, and suddenly the cave was wobbling slowly, being carried, she realised. The odd roaring got slightly louder, then there was a bump, another, abrupt sound, and the noise got a lot quieter, but now the whole cave was vibrating.

After a short while, the noise increased a little, and they began to move again. The ride was rough for a time, then, without real notice, became softer.

* * *

Zazu was confused and dismayed. He was sure he'd been close to freeing Vitani, and now this.

Zazu wasn't sure where they'd shoved him, but it 'looked' like a somewhat more ornate of where they'd put Vitani, and despite the fact that the 'ribs' were thin enough that they should almost be breaking under their own weight, no matter how much he tried to break them, they stayed intact, not even bending.

_Some_ though had obviously gone into comfort, though, because there was a perch, or rather, a branch between two sides of the cage, but nevertheless... There was also a bowl of water, and another of seed, which seemed to indicate that they wanted to keep him alive, which, if it came to that, was better than Scar had done.

The cage, as far as Zazu could tell, was hung permanently in the back of one of the _things_. Travelling was a nightmare, at least when he'd been on top of the hide he'd been free to move around a bit without bumping into things, not so here. Still at least the seeds and water were new every day, and they'd stop at about midday.

Things went like this for several days, then something changed. They stopped early, and one of the odd creatures put a hide over the cage itself, they travelled a little further, then stopped again. The cage suddenly jerked, the started to sway, something, most likely one of the odd creatures was carrying him.

There were, by the sounds of it, more _things_ around now, but this didn't concern Zazu much, as he was wondering, and dreading possibilities, of where he was being taken. After a short while they stopped, and there was a couple of sharp banging sounds, followed moments later by a click, and then they started moving again.

There was another click, which seemed to block out a lot of noise, and the cage jarred slightly from being put down. After a while, the cage was picked up and moved for a short while, then placed down again. Finally the hide was removed, revealing a large cave with a number of other animals in cages, birds, cats, mice, even fish, though how the water was held in was beyond Zazu.

Suddenly, a voice behind Zazu said, "you're new."


	7. Strange situations

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Habusu (Swahili for 'prisoner').

* * *

Zazu turned at the voice, and found himself facing an egret. "Who are you," he asked.

"My mother called me Habusu," the egret replied, "the humans call me 'wader'."

"Hum..." Zazu began to ask, then realised, "oh, you mean the ones that walk on their hind legs?"

"That's right," Habusu replied, then turned her head and gave Zazu a sideways glance, "you're not from round here are you?"

Zazu had meant to say 'I should hope not', but realised that this sort of attitude was unlikely to help him here, and instead, replied, "no, I'm not, what about you?"

Habusu's expression of interest fell for a moment, revealing sadness, before it recovered, and the egret replied, "my whole life."

"Your whole life," Zazu asked, shocked, "you've lived here your whole life?"

"I have," Habusu replied.

"But, wasn't it boring," Zazu asked.

"It may have been," Habusu sighed, "but when you've got nothing to compare it with, how do you know?" She seemed to contemplate for a moment, then asked, "so, where do you come from?"

"The Pridelands," Zazu replied.

"Never heard of them I'm afraid," Habusu said, "that's not another pet shop is it?"

"Pet sho..." Zazu began to ask, then realised what Habusu meant, "oh, no, no, not another pet shop, the Pridelands is open savannah."

"Open savann..." Habusu began to ask, then seemed to get slightly more excited, "you mean the wild?"

"Well, not really very..." Zazu began, then though better of it, and said, "basically yes."

"What, what was it like," Habusu asked.

* * *

Vitani found the constant noise to be, oddly, both calming and aggravating. Time passed, though she couldn't be sure how long, then the noise changed, to a deeper pitch. Soon, there was a bump, followed by several more, and a screech.

There was another sound, almost like two smooth rocks sliding, then the air was filled with sounds, many of them new to Vitani, and all of them loud. There were new smells as well, as there had been before, when they'd put the cave or whatever it was, well, wherever it was now.

The cave suddenly jerked, then jerked a few more times, then thumped down onto something. There was another roar, similar to the one she'd heard when she was in the cage. There was a sense of movement, but seemed to be much more sedentary this time.

Though most of the noises remained the same during the journey, one seemed to get louder, an obscene, painful scream. At first, it worried Vitani, then, when it didn't stop after a reasonable period, she took it as another of the mysteries that surrounded the strange, upright creatures. Nevertheless the sound was still unnerving, and even, before it was cut off, at least somewhat, louder to her than her own roar.

When the sound was muted, Vitani took the opportunity to go over her recent experiences, but could still make no sense of them. Fairly soon, whatever the cave was in seemed to move again, and like before, the cave and whatever it was in vibrated, though for somewhat longer than before, and then stopped.

* * *

Zazu was surprised to find, as evening began to fall, that he was quite calm, in fact, he was almost enj...no not enjoying it, never enjoying it, but nevertheless, it was more bearable than he'd have thought. Humans, he finally had a name for the odd creatures, were the oddest things he'd ever come across, then and all their strange ways and stranger 'machines'.

Habusu had helped him along, both by telling him a lot about what she knew or suspected, but also, in asking him about the Pridelands and his part in it, stopped him from dwelling on his current circumstances.

There were other animals in the 'pet shop', though many were too far away to really talk to, and many of the others were either disinterested, or chattered so relentlessly it was almost impossible to converse with them. Still, there were a few, and they were good to talk to.

Suddenly, the cage went dark. Zazu gasped, startled, then said quietly, "Habusu?"

"Yes Zazu," Habusu replied, "is something wrong?"

"What's going on, "Zazu asked.

"What do you..." Habusu began to ask, then realised, "oh, the covers, don't worry, this happens every night."

"Really," Zazu asked.

"Yeah," Habusu replied, "why, did it scare you?"

"It, startled me for a moment," Zazu replied, "it's never happened before."

"Hasn't it," Habusu asked, "but I thought you'd been in a cage for a while."

"Several days," Zazu replied, "but it's still never happened before."

"Oh," Habusu said, "well, it's normal in here, nothing to worry about."

"Mm," Zazu said

* * *

Vitani was jolted awake when the cage jerked. She was surprised that she'd actually managed to get some sleep at all, but that didn't matter at the moment, as the cave jerked again, and again, and then there was a faint screech.

After a while, there was a click, and the sudden roar of noise that followed made Vitani cringe. The smells, too, were strange, and almost seemed to burn in her nose. There was another jerk, and suddenly the cave was moving again.

The first scene Vitani saw at the cave was removed from wherever it had bee stunned her, outdoing even the noise and the smells. A long way away, great birds, probably larger than elephants, and with all sorts of colours roared as they rose, lumbering, into the sky. Had anyone merely told her of such a sight, she'd have laughed at them, but seeing with her own eyes, it amazed her.

Suddenly, the view changed, and now Vitani was staring up at one of the birds, and continued to stare. She only stopped looking when the bird, or whatever it was, was no longer visible around the mouth of the cave.

Another bump jolted Vitani back to reality, followed by some shouting, and strange noises out of her view. Suddenly, the cave jerked, and they were moving again. As they moved away, she was further stunned at how big the plain was.

Gradually, the scene changed from wide open space, to what looked like dark canyons, and the smells changed from nose stinging, to something almost nauseating. It wasn't long before they were caught in a stampede, unlike any other she'd ever seen. She'd never seen any animals of the sort before, if they 'were' animals, and while they were obviously wanting to go somewhere, they seemed to dislike actually touching.

The journey continued for a while, then they turned, and were suddenly out of the stampede. Stopping a moment later, there were some more noises, though again, Vitani couldn't see what was going on, and then the cave jerked, and rose, wobbling slightly. The journey was much shorter this time, and ended with the 'mouth' of the cave against some kind of wall, which opened up at the same time as the grey barrier across the front of the cave did. Not wanting to spend any more time in the cave, she raced out.


	8. Isolation

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Habusu (Swahili for 'prisoner').

* * *

A loud noise behind Vitani made her turn, and she found that where the cave had been, was an unusually smooth piece of stone. Nudging the stone, she was surprised at how cold it was, then realised that it wasn't just the stone, even the air was colder here.

After working on the stone for a few more moments without result, Vitani decided to explore her surroundings. They turned out to be a cave, and a canyon covered with possibly a larger version of what had been across the 'mouth' of the wooden cave. The canyon was about two lengths wide by five lengths long, and about a length and a half high till it was covered in the odd 'grass' and branches. The cave was of similar height and width, but only about three lengths long, and the floor was covered with some kind of fur, except it was unlike any fur she'd come across before.

The 'grass' turned out to be a lot stronger than expected so all Vitani got from hanging on it was strained claws. Further exploration of both cave and canyon revealed no obvious escapes, except maybe the stone where the wooden cave had been, and that proved to be immovable. There being little possibility of escaping on her own, the only way out would be to enlist the help of another animal.

Going outside, Vitani listened for any sounds of life nearby, and there were a few. "Hey," she called, "anyone there?" After a few moments with no response, she repeated louder, "anyone there?" When this too failed to attract anything, she threw her head back and roared.

Finally, after a few moments a small black bird appeared, perched on the 'grass across the top of the canyon, and asked irritatedly, "what do you want?"

"I want to get out of here," Vitani said, "but I need your help to do it."

"Sorry," the bird replied, "no can do."

"What," Vitani asked, "why not?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I wouldn't know where to start," the bird replied, "I'd get into serious trouble for it."

"Well, could you find someone else to help me escape then," Vitani asked.

"I'm not a blasted messenger," the bird replied.

"What's a..." Vitani began, then figured it out, "so you won't help me?"

"Nope," the bird replied, and spread its wings

"Hey, wait a minute," Vitani said.

Folding its wings back, it asked, "what now?"

"Can't you," Vitani began then decided against it, "look, where am I anyway?"

"Central Park Zoo, New York," the bird replied.

"Huh," Vitani asked, not understanding, "what?"

"Central Park Zoo, New York," the bird repeated, "what part of that don't you understand?"

"All of it," Vitani replied, "is it a place, a thing?"

The bird sighed, then said, "I don't have the time to properly explain, but you're being kept here by humans."

"Humans," Vitani asked, "what...oh, the one that walk about on their hind legs?"

"Yes, that's them," the bird said, "now, can I go?"

"Wait a minute," Vitani said, "are there any other animals out there?"

"Yes there is," the bird replied, "but only one anything like you."

"So, why am I in here when he's out there," Vitani asked.

"I don't know," the bird replied, "maybe you should ask the humans." With that, it took off and left.

"Hey," Vitani called after the bird, "wait a moment would you," then roared, but it was no good, the bird was gone, and nothing else was responding. She stood, shocked for a moment, before roaring again, and making another determined effort to tear the 'grass' and branches down, but it was no use, she was stuck in here.

* * *

Zazu had spent the last few days dreaming of the Pridelands. Not that it hadn't been safe and predictable in the pet shop, unlike when he was a prisoner of Scar, but it had been boring as well, and he was unaccustomed to the feeling.

A human entered the shop, quite a few did every day, but this time was different. The human came browsing down the aisle, but stopped when it got to Zazu, and its expression changed to one as a cub might have when it had found a shiny beetle or interesting rock, or, dread the thought, as Simba and Nala had the first time they'd gone into the elephant graveyard.

Suddenly, as if looking wasn't enough, the human reached out, and picked up the cage. "Habusu, what's going on," Zazu asked, as the human, still holding the cage, turned and called to the other human at the counter.

"He does seem to be taking an interest, doesn't he," Habusu said, "and, you know, I think that means he's going to buy you."

"Buy me," Zazu asked, "but what about you?" Before Habusu could answer though, the human, still carrying the cage, began to move away. "Habusu," Zazu called plaintively.

"Good luck," Habusu called back, "I'll miss you."

The human carried the cage to the counter and laid it down. There was some kind of interaction between the two humans, but Zazu wasn't in the mood to notice much. Suddenly, one of the cage doors opened, but before he could even attempt escape, one of the humans put its hand in, holding something, which it then pushed against the side of the cage. It then withdrew its hand, leaving the thing in place in the cage.

The human then picked up the cage again, and carried it to the door, before opening it, and stepping outside. The effect was immediately noticeable, both in the sudden increase in volume, and also in the new, and not very pleasant smell. The human moved to one of the many colourful objects nearby, fumbled for a moment, then there was a click, and suddenly a whole section of one of the objects came away.

The human put the cage down on something, which was on quite an angle, throwing Zazu off balance. There was another sound, and a black strip was pulled across the front of the cage. The human then put back the section that had come away, leaving him staring at nothing, unable to see what was making all the noises he was hearing.

After a few moments, the human appeared at the other side of the object, and just as suddenly, that whole section came away. The human then sat down, pulled the section back into place, and then pulled across itself one of the black strips like it'd pulled across the cage. It fumbled for a few more moments, and then there was roar, which sounded something like those _things_ had after they'd caught him, but before they'd taken him to the pet shop. Zazu calmed down slightly, as he realised, that where he was now, was just another type of _thing_. suddenly, the _thing_ jerked, and there was a sense of movement.


	9. Lonely Journey

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Zazu was slightly surprised, when, not long having set off, the 'thing' stopped again. Surely they hadn't gone very far. What made it even more odd was that, although the _thing_ had stopped, the human made no move to get out. Even as he was pondering this though, the 'thing' jerked, and they were off again.

After several such stops, Zazu began to watch the human more closely. It seemed to spent most of the time holding a large round object, except for when it removed one hand to either move an upright greyish stick around, or pull on another greyish stick which usually lay on its side. The human also seemed to be doing something with its feet, but he couldn't see properly from where he was.

More stopping and starting followed, and just when Zazu was certain it would go on forever, the 'thing accelerated again, and seemed to go faster than it had before. The sound was different as well, the almost chaotic noise outside had been replaced by the sound of more _things_, some louder, some softer, and all at different pitches, which, he decided, meant the things travelled in herds.

The object the human had put into the cage turned out to be some sort of water holder, though, Zazu couldn't work out why it didn't all just run out of the hole on the bottom. Still, it was good to have water, and food, though in the case of the latter, the seeds he'd got were scattered all over the oddly rough surface on the bottom of the cage.

After a good deal of time, Zazu felt the _thing_ decelerate, turn, and then come to a stop, And this time the stop was real, because the human fiddled about for a few moments, then got out as he'd got in, by taking a whole section off the side of the 'thing' before getting out and replacing it. When the human didn't come around and remove the cage, why didn't it, and how long would it be before he was noticed.

As it turned out though, it wasn't actually that long before the human returned, and they were off again with the herd, or, come to think about it, it seemed to be more like a migration line, some members dropped out temporarily, but it was so long it didn't really matter, because there'd still be some around when it got going again.

It was much longer before the _thing_ stopped again, at least, before the human exited again. This time though, there was a strange smell as the human exited, and when the human came and removed the cage, the smell got stronger.

The human began to walk, giving Zazu a good view of the surrounding. He was stunned at the regularity of the massive rocks sticking up out of the ground, or perhaps they were walking through a canyon. Then he saw a human emerge from the base of one of the rocks, and realised they were caves, or cave systems, which stunned him even more.

Zazu didn't have much time to reflect on this though, as another _thing_, much larger than the last, larger even than an elephant, arrived, and the human entered it. There was a bit of interaction between the human holding the cage and the human controlling the 'thing', then it went and sat down, at least, as far as he could tell.

This time, the journey was over quite quickly, though Zazu would have preferred it if they hadn't made it at all, because when the human exited the _thing_ the smell that had been around before, and which he'd thought strong then, was now almost a taste, and seemed to sting his nose.

After exiting the large _thing_, the human walked again through the unusually regular canyons, until, it emerged into the open, and, Zazu saw, onto the edge of the largest lake he'd ever seen. The smell that stung his nose and burned his eyes was stronger than ever now, and seemed to come from the water itself.

Zazu was so enthralled taking in the view, that for a moment, he didn't even see, what looked like an oddly coloured version of the canyon walls the human had been through. When he did notice it, however, he was amazed. It wasn't as high as the canyon wall, but it was still big, and, so it seemed, moving. As the human walked towards it, he saw this was because it was floating, which amazed him even more, it was so big, and must be so heavy, and yet it was floating.

There wasn't much time to wonder about this however, as the human approach the, whatever it was, and suddenly they were at the edge of a cliff, below which was the water. There was a sense of descending, then Zazu saw what had looked like a floating rock was actually part of a much larger rock formation, though it still appeared too heavy to be floating.

Zazu wondered why they were down here now, then he spotted the narrow, straight, flat branches between the cliff and the floating rock, but it looked far too thin to be able to hold the human's weight. Nevertheless, the human moved towards it, and onto it.

Once aboard the floating rock, the human moved towards the upright section, and on reaching it, removed a section, as it'd done with the 'thing', entered, and replaced the section. Once inside, the human made his way along tunnels lit by an unnatural source of light, and climbed on series of small cliffs.

After a while, the human removed another section, stepped through, and replaced it behind it. The cave they'd entered was as unusual, to Zazu's eyes, as anything else he'd seen since the whole affair began. Like everything else the humans seemed to have, it was all angles and odd colours. The human then raised the cage nearer the roof, there was a jerk, and then the human brought its hands away, but the cage remained off the ground. Then the human left.

Left alone, Zazu took the time to examine his surroundings. On the floor there was what might have been a skin, though he'd never seen any animals of such colours before, the walls, apart from a few pictures, were a uniform, yellowish white, as was the roof. There were a number of things in the cave which he couldn't identify, such as a very large water-drop looking thing on the roof, and several brown angular lumps of what might be wood, and what might have been a bed.

After a while, Zazu became aware of a slight rolling motion, but before he could concentrate on it, there was a couple of thunderingly loud roars, and just a slight sensation of movement began.


	10. New circumstances

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Vitani wasn't sure why the humans were putting her through this isolation, but it must have been torture. Within days, she was bouncing off the walls, literally, because, having nothing better to do, she figured she might as well try to keep fit. Since there was nothing but memories and her current torment to think about, she'd more-or-less stopped.

For the past few days, the cold stone that had first trapped Vitani in here was gone, and another wooden cave lay beyond, and since this had happened, food was put in at the far end. There was something different today though, and she didn't want to go in, but then again, she wanted the meat as well, so she decided to dart in, get the meat, and then get out as quickly as possible.

Vitani wasn't quick enough, for even as she was turning round, a fourth wall came down, trapping her. She roared, and batter at the walls, but it was no use, they remained intact. Then, there was a sensation of lifting, and movement.

* * *

Alex returned to his enclosure to await opening, when there was a scuffling sound from the metal door at the back that had remained closed for years. Moving over to investigate, he reached it just as it opened, and was suddenly bowled over, as another shape emerged, collided with him, and was gone leaping the other end of the enclosure.

Taking a few moments to get a grip on the situation, Alex followed the, well, whatever it was, and found it just beyond the enclosure, glancing wildly around, but otherwise, not moving. He was surprised to see it was another lion, though smaller than himself, and with out a mane, and for that matter, looking decidedly thin. "Hey," he said trying to get its attention, and when this didn't work, he nudged it, and repeated, "hey."

Alex certainly wasn't ready for what came next, at the smaller lion attacked him, and within moments, had pinned him and was growling, their muzzles an inch apart. He swallowed, and looked away, unable to bear the other lion's glare which seemed to be pure anger, and so, missed seeing the other lion blink, missed seeing the anger fade. He felt the weight removed, and a voice from nearby said, "sorry."

Alex turned to look, and saw the other lion sitting, looking down dejectedly. He wasn't normally a nasty type but after the recent episode, he felt moved to ask, "was that just for me, or d'you do that to everyone you don't know?"

"I said I was sorry," the other lion growled, glaring at Alex, then sagged a little, "look, I've been stuck on my own for a long time, I'm just a bit out of it right now."

Alex nodded vaguely, but didn't say anything, because the little outburst had worried him slightly. "Was that you roaring about a month ago," he asked carefully.

"How long's a month," the other lion asked.

"About thirty days," Alex replied, wondering why the other lion didn't know what a month was.

"Thirty days," the other lion said thoughtfully, "yeah, probably was me."

The other lion was still looking dejected, so Alex moved over, and said, "my name's Alex by the way."

"Vitani," the other lion replied.

"Nice name," Alex said.

Vitani's head shot up at this, and it asked, "was that an insult?"

"What," Alex asked, taken aback, "no, I was just saying, it's a nice name."

Vitani continued to stare for a moment, then looked down again, "right."

"So, er, how long were you on your own," Alex asked.

"Days before I was here," Vitani replied.

Alex ran this over in his head, and was astonished, wondering how he'd take over a month alone. After a few moments, he asked, "you have any family?"

"Yes," Vitani replied bitterly, "a daughter, a brother, a cousin, and, well, the entire pride's a family really."

"Pride," Alex asked.

"Yeah, pride," Vitani replied, "you know, other lions, lionesses, cubs." When Alex still seemed confused, she exclaimed, "how the hell can you 'not' know what a pride is?"

"I've lived here all my life," Alex replied, "I probably don't know everything I should."

Now it was Vitani turn to be confused. "Your whole life," she asked, shocked, "how, it's so small, soclosed in, so-" she shivered a moment, "so cold."

"Cold," Alex asked, "well, I don't know where you came from, but this is summer."

"Summer," Vitani exclaimed, "this is **summer**?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "I take it you come from somewhere warmer?"

"You bet I do," Vitani replied, then muttered, "summer."

Alex suddenly noticed the time, "wow, time to go."

"What, where," Vitani asked.

"Back into the enclosure for a start," Alex said, "not long to opening time."

"Opening time," Vitani asked.

"Yeah, opening time," Alex replied, "you don't know what that is?"

"Not in so many words," Vitani replied.

"I'll explain it then," Alex said, "but come on." He dived over the side of the enclosure. Vitani waited a moment, then followed.

"Now what," Vitani asked, once they were both inside.

"Now we wait for the humans to come round," Alex replied.

"Humans," Vitani asked, "what have human got to do with anything?"

"Humans come to look at us," Alex replied, as though the answer should be obvious, "that's why we're here."

"And what else do we get to do," Vitani asked, "hunting?"

"What," Alex asked, "no, of course not, the humans give us meat."

"So we sit around here all day, looking pretty," Vitani asked, incredulously.

"Pretty much," Alex replied, giving Vitani a sideways look.

"And do we get to hunt 'them' at all," Vitani asked.

"Are you crazy," Alex asked, "no of course we don't get to hunt them, why, you've got a problem with them or something?"

"Sure as hell I have," Vitani replied, "there's a lot more places I'd rather be right now, but I'm _here_, now, because your precious _humans_ brought me."

"Well..." Alex said, uncertain of how to go on, "...okay, but, look can you at least try it, even just for today, it'll make it easier."

"No," Vitani replied angrily, then stalked off, down to the far end of the enclosure, and with a growl, rose, and raked her claws down the cement wall, making a low screech.

"Hey," Alex said, "could you stop that." Vitani turned and gave him a glare, but nevertheless stopped. After a moment, she sat down, but instead of seeming dejected, as she'd done before, she now seemed angry, almost raging.

As Alex tore his gaze away from Vitani to welcome the first visitors, he wondered how the lion would deal with the rest of her life if she was like this on the first day. After a few moments, he realised that the subject was getting him down, and shoved to the back of his mind, and got ready for his first performance.


	11. Rough beginnings

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Vitani sat glumly, angrily, as she watched Alex 'please the crowd'. How, she wondered, how could any self-respecting lion or lioness would put themselves through that kind of ridiculous act, even Nuka hadn't been that bad.

After all the humans had left, Alex approached Vitani, and said, "hey."

"What d'you want," Vitani asked brusquely.

"Pardon me for breathing," Alex said indignantly, "what's got into you?"

"Your...idiocy," Vitani snapped.

"Idiocy," Alex growled, "what idiocy?"

"_Pleasing the crowd_," Vitani sneered, "that's what idiocy."

"That happens to be my life," Alex replied, "and it's not up to you to say what's good or bad about it."

Vitani knew she couldn't rightfully reply to this, so instead, turned away, and muttered, "ridiculous."

"Uh huh," Alex said, when he heard, "and what did you used to do all day, eat, sleep, and talk?"

"Hey, at least _I_ can feed myself," Vitani replied hotly.

"And you think I can't," Alex asked.

"Have you ever tried," Vitani asked.

"Not in so many words..." Alex said, too annoyed to try bluffing.

"Then shut up about it," Vitani snarled.

Before either of them could think of anything else to say, a voice from nearby said, "hey Alex, everything okay?"

"Yep," Alex replied, "be there in a minute." He gave Vitani a glare, then turned and leaped out of the enclosure.

"Where're you going," Vitani asked coolly.

"To see my friends," Alex replied, then turned and left.

Vitani stared after Alex for a few moments, thinking, then herself left the enclosure, and followed at a distance, after all, he hadn't told her not to come, and she was curious to see what passed for 'friends' in a place like this.

"Hey Alex," Marty said, when the lion reached himself, Melman and Gloria, then he noticed his mood, "what's bitin' ya?"

"Another lion," Alex replied grimly, "one with a seriously bad attitude."

"Another lion," Gloria asked, "why, you're the king."

"Beats me," Alex replied.

"Bad attitude," Marty asked, "how d'you mean?"

"He's, angry, aggravating and violent," Alex replied.

"Really," Marty asked, "ouch."

"Yup," Alex said.

"Well, if he gives you any trouble," Gloria said, "just let me know."

Melman spotted movement a way behind Alex, and focussed on it. "He," he asked. "are you sure it's a male?"

"Well, not really," Alex replied, "why?"

"Because, forgive me if I'm wrong," Melman said, "but isn't that _her_ over there?" He indicated a shadow where Vitani was sitting.

They all stared at the spot for a moment, then followed Alex over. When the lion was close enough, he asked, "what the heck are you doing here?"

"Observing," Vitani replied, "why, is that a crime?"

"_Only_ observing," Alex asked pointedly.

"_At the moment_," Vitani replied coolly.

"Good," Alex said, "because if you even **think** about attacking my friends..."

"Well," Vitani said slowly, "I can take a zebra down easy enough, but the other two are a bit out of my league." She flashed an irritating smile at Alex, who had no trouble understanding the implication, but could only glare.

"You know, you'd better watch yourself lion," said Gloria, "else you could end up in big trouble."

"With you," Vitani replied, then snorted, "you could probably beat me in a fight, sure, but I'm faster, smaller and nimbler than you, so I could almost certainly keep away from you."

"Would you really kill me," Marty asked.

Vitani shrugged, then replied, "depend how hungry I'd be." There was several moments pause, then she rose, and said, "and now, if you don't mind, it's been a long day, and I'd really like to get some sleep."

"See what I mean," Alex said, when Vitani had gone.

"Yeah, I see," Gloria said.

"Mm," Marty murmured, then asked " what's his name?"

"Her," Melman replied, "she's female."

"How'd you know that," Gloria asked.

"There, er, there was a pride, at least, that's what they call themselves..."

"Melman," Gloria said, "get to the point."

"I picked up a bit about them back at the Bronx," Melman said, "and _she_ is definitely a female."

There was a few moments silence, then Marty asked, "so, what's _her_ name?"

"Vitani," Alex replied.

After a few moments, Marty said, "well it's getting kind of late, think I'll turn in." With that, he left.

"Yes," Melman said, "and I've got an early appointment with the chiropractor."

"Another one," Gloria asked, "Melman hon' you're getting addicted to doctors again." The giraffe just shrugged, and left. She turned back to Alex, and said, "don't worry, you'll pull through."

"Yeah, right," Alex said, "well, good night."

"G'night," Gloria replied, then made her way back to her enclosure.

Alex waited a few moments, then made his way back to his enclosure. As he entered, he looked around, half expecting Vitani to attack him, but after a moment, saw she was down the other end of the enclosure, about as far away as it was possible to get from the heat lamp where he slept. She seemed to be asleep, so he curled up under the lamp.

After a few moments, Alex became aware of a faint chattering, and after concentrating, pinpointed it as coming from Vitani. Being very careful to be quiet, he rose, and crept over. Moments before he would have reached her, she turned towards him, and asked, "what d'you want?"

"You're cold aren't you," Alex asked, though it was more of a statement.

"I'm fine," Vitani replied.

"I could hear your teeth chattering from over there," Alex said, "you're way cold."

"And what's that to you," Vitani asked.

"'Cause as much as I dislike you," Alex replied, "I do _kind of_ feel sorry for you, and anyway, the chattering's keeping me awake."

"You feel-" Vitani began before just barely biting back the rest of the comment. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was people feeling sorry for her.

"You're not coming then," Alex asked, after a moment.

"Not while you're around," Vitani replied.

"Your loss then," Alex said, and turned, as she snarled quietly. She just never gave up did she, never admitted she was wrong, even it would help her. Well, let her suffer, it wouldn't be his fault, after all, if she froze to death.

Vitani tried to get to sleep again, but couldn't, it was too cold, and besides, Alex's offer was nagging at her. Was the offer him trying to make amends for treating her as he had, possibly, or doing it because he felt sorry for her? Whatever the reason, he'd made it, and now she came to think about it, it was probably better than spending a night at this temperature. Finally, unable to put it off any longer, she rose and made her way over.

Alex, half asleep, cracked an eye open as Vitani approached, then said, "thought you didn't want to be near me."

"I don't, particularly," Vitani replied, "but it's better than freezing out there."

"Well, snuggle up," Alex said tiredly.

"Don't get any ideas," Vitani warned, as she lay down. After a while though, she had to admit, it was familiar, even comfortable. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	12. New morning

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Vitani woke the next morning, and for one blessed moment, thought she was in the Pridelands, in the middle of the slumbering pride. It 'was' only a moment though, before the cool air began to bite, and she remembered she was still, damnably, in Central Park Zoo. She was warm though, and turning to see where the warmth was coming from, she recoiled slightly when she saw the source of the warmth was Alex.

Vitani didn't recoil too much though, the air was cold, and Alex was warm, and in any case, sleeping next to him, this 'had' been one of the best night's sleep she'd had in a while, ever since the humans had first caught her in fact. Nevertheless, she wanted to get the lay of the place in daylight, so, slightly reluctantly, she slipped carefully away from Alex, and exited the enclosure.

Wandering through the zoo invoked memories of the Outlands in Vitani, though here things were grey, as opposed to the red-brown of her first home. There was one enclosure though that intrigued her, it was an island of white in the middle of a small lake, and was unlike anything she'd seen before. Intrigued though she was, she decided to wait before investigating.

"You're up early," Alex said, as Vitani returned to the enclosure.

"Mm-hm," Vitani said.

"How was last night," Alex asked.

"Sleeping with you," Vitani asked, and when Alex nodded, replied, "I've slept worse."

There was a moments silence, then Alex asked, "you feeling okay today?"

"Well enough," Vitani replied, "why?"

"You seem, I don't know, a bit calmer," Alex replied.

"It _was_ a big day for me yesterday," Vitani replied, starting to get a bit impatient "and I'm still stressed."

"What's to be stressed about," Alex asked.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm missing my family," Vitani replied, sharper than she'd intended, "I'm bored, I'm cold, I don't want to be here, and I don't even damn well know where _here_ is."

"Okay okay, calm down," Alex said, worried both for himself, and for Vitani, who was tense, and breathing hard.

"_Calm_," Vitani said, baring her teeth, "I'll give you _calm_."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Alex said, louder than he'd intended, "I'm sorry I went hard on you."

Vitani calmed down a bit at this, and glanced down for a moment, then said, "yeah, I suppose I went a bit over-the-top as well, but, well, when I get worried or stressed, I get annoyed, and when I get annoyed, I get angry, and I've been quite stressed lately."

"We all have," Alex said, "at least, a bit."

"You, stressed," Vitani asked, looking at Alex, "why're you stressed, I thought you liked this place."

"I do," Alex replied, "but a while back, I was in a jungle, and then the humans caught us, and brought us back here."

"I thought you said you'd lived here all your life," Vitani said.

"Well, it wasn't long," Alex replied, "and apart from that, I have been."

Vitani gave Alex a long stare, which made him uncomfortable, so he asked, "coming to help me wake the others?"

"Others," Vitani asked, "what others?"

"You met them last night," Alex replied, "Marty, Gloria and Melman."

"Uh," Vitani said, obviously not recognising the names.

"The zebra, the hippo and the giraffe," Alex replied.

"Oh, them," Vitani said, "okay, I suppose."

"Come on then," Alex said.

The first enclosure they came to was more-or-less a deep pool, in the middle of which, Gloria was sleeping. Vitani drew back a little for a moment, then raised an eyebrow, "you're going to wake her up?"

"Sure," Alex replied, surprised, "you're not coming?"

"I'd prefer to stay dry if it's all the same to you," Vitani replied.

"Okay," Alex said, and shrugged, then leapt over onto Gloria, and, dancing, said "Gloria, time to wake up."

Vitani watched in surprise, as Gloria, a name which she just couldn't really associate with a hippo, merely rose slightly, and murmured, "jus' five more minutes hon'."

Leaping back to the shore, Alex caught Vitani's incredulous expression, and said, "what?"

Turning away, Vitani shook her head, and replied, "nothing, where next?"

"This way," Alex replied.

Fairly soon, they came to a tall, brick wall, and Alex said, "hup hup hup," and scrambled up. Vitani followed, and though she jumped higher, she found it much harder to scramble up the brick. "Graceful," he said, when she finally made it.

Vitani glared at Alex for a moment, then said, "climbing's for leopards, not lions, and besides, that's got practically no traction."

Alex stared for a moment, then was on top of what Vitani saw was a tall cave. He then started dancing, as he'd done with Gloria, and said, "Melman Melman Melman, time to wake up."

Melman emerged after a few moments, saw Alex, and said, "oh, morning," then saw Vitani, flinched, and said, "er..."

It took Vitani a moment to realise what Melman was worried about, then she sighed, and said, "forget what I said last night, I was in a real bad mood."

"Okay," Melman said, though he was obviously still worried.

Alex could see Melman's discomfort as well as Vitani, and so said, "come on, let's go see Marty."

"Okay," Vitani replied, then glanced down, and decided it was too far to jump down safely, so she began to skirt the pinnacle looking for a smaller drop.

"What you doing," asked Alex curiously.

"Looking for a way down that won't break a leg," Vitani replied.

"Oh, right," Alex replied, "well, this is the way I usually do it." Making sure Vitani was watching, he swung himself off the edge till he was only just holding on with his paws, then dropped. "See, easy," he called up.

Vitani looked incredulous for a moment, then, attempted to copy Alex's moves. It didn't work though, because just as she was turning around, she slipped, and landed hard on her belly, before her weight dragged her so she was held only by her elbows and paws. Nor did the rest of it go any smoother, because she came down too fast onto her paws, lost her grip, and landed awkwardly, which startled a low roar out of her.

"Are you alright," Alex asked, racing over.

Vitani paused for a moment, then, managing to momentarily suppress the pain in her right rear-leg, rose, and said, "I'll live." She then turned to Alex, and continued, "but next time, you can go up there on your own." She took a step, and winced, as pain shot up the leg, though it was, hopefully, 'only' pulled muscles.

You, uh, coming to see Marty," Alex asked.

"Not at the moment," Vitani replied, then began to limp back towards their enclosure. There were two chunks of meat there, probably one for her and one for Alex. As she sat down to eat, she took stock of her injuries. Apart from her right rear-leg, she'd also got some painful scrapes and bruises on her belly, chest, and the lower halves of her fore-legs. Still, she knew now never to bother with helping to wake Melman, at least, by dancing on the top of his cave.


	13. Fitting in

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

It seemed to Vitani that Alex's _pleasing the crowd_ routine wasn't quite as enthusiastic as it had been the day before, which, combined with the fact that he was keeping away from here, led her to believe he was somewhat afraid of her. It wasn't until the end of the day, she finally got a chance to really approach him, and when she did, she asked, "why've you been keeping away from me all day?"

"Well," he said, "after this morning, I figured you might want a bit of time alone."

"Time alone," Vitani asked incredulously, "Alex, I've been _very_ alone recently for quite a while, I don't need more of it." She paused a moment, then went on, "and that was a lie wasn't it, you really stayed away because you were afraid of me, didn't you?"

"Well, given how our first meeting went," Alex replied, "Can you really blame me?"

Vitani glared slightly, then said, "maybe, but it would have been nice if you'd asked, even once."

"Okay, okay," Alex said, "I could have done it better, but we hardly know each other, so you could cut me a little slack."

Vitani wasn't sure what 'cut a little slack' meant, but she could make a good guess, and the thing was, he was right, they did barely know each other, so he couldn't be expected to really understand her, "okay."

Alex looked surprised for a few moments, then shrugged. "How's your leg," he asked.

"Well, apart from the fact that it's nearly useless and hurts like heck," Vitani replied, "not too bad."

"Yeah, that was a stupid question I suppose" Alex said, "but apart from that, how are you?"

"Not so bad," Vitani replied, "if you count out the fact that my chest, belly, and half my forelegs are covered in scrapes and bruised from that wall."

"Ah," Alex said. After a few moments pause, he asked, "you coming to see the others?"

"Maybe," Vitani replied, "except for a _minor_ problem."

"What's that," Alex asked.

"With this leg, I can't even get out of the enclosure," Vitani replied.

"Not at all," Alex asked.

"Not on my own," Vitani replied, "any the only way you could help me is by either carrying me, which I doubt would work, or by letting me climb onto you as a half-way point."

"And why wouldn't me carrying you work," Alex asked, not particularly happy with the idea of Vitani climbing on him, "you can't weigh _that_ much."

"No I don't," Vitani replied, "but it makes a _lot_ more difference to jumping than you'd expect, and besides, I'd rather get up there by myself, if not on my own."

"Well _I'd_ prefer you didn't clamber all over me," Alex said in reply, "so you can either let me carry you, or you can stay right here."

Vitani glared at Alex, who returned it, but she knew she was out of options, "Okay, you win," though was obviously still reluctant.

Alex nodded, and said, "get on." It proved harder than either of then had suspected, for Vitani to get safely and comfortably onto his back, but eventually they managed it.

"Why are you doing this anyway," Vitani asked, as Alex headed for the easiest way out of the enclosure.

"I don't really know," Alex replied, "I guess I do feel a bit responsible for your bad leg, and there's something else, but I just can't figure it out at the moment."

"Mm, really," Vitani said thoughtfully. It surprised her that she didn't feel annoyed at him for saying he was feeling sorry for her, which was her usual reaction to that kind of statement. Maybe it was because he treated her a bit like Kiara had when they'd first met, at least, after they were able to meet without her planning to kill the princess.

Even at the enclosure's lowest point, it was still a struggle for Alex, carrying Vitani as he was, to make it out. "Told you it'd be difficult," she said.

Alex didn't say anything for a moment, then asked, "think you can handle the rest of the way yourself?"

"Yep," Vitani said, then slipped from his back, and hissed in momentary pain, as she landed, again, on her bad leg.

"There's something about you I don't get," Alex said to Vitani as the two of them set off again.

"What's that," Vitani asked.

"Well, sometimes you can be kinda nice," Alex replied, "and other times, let's just say, your mood could be better."

Vitani shrugged, "that's just the way I am."

"It can't be natural," Alex muttered.

"What was that," Vitani hissed, turning and confronting Alex, "what did you just say?"

"Er, nothing, much," Alex replied, nervously. Vitani's leg was still almost useless, but that didn't stop her from appearing to be much larger and more powerful than she was.

Vitani he'd her glare for a moment longer, then turned away, and said, "good."

Alex waited a moment, then said, "that's just what I mean though."

Vitani turned again, "what is?"

"The way you can go from cool to raging in a couple of seconds," Alex replied, "I mean, is that you or is everyone you know like that?"

Vitani glared again, but there was little feeling behind it. "Okay," she admitted reluctantly, "maybe I do go over the top a bit sometimes, but that was the way I was brought up, end of story."

Alex didn't say anything to this, unsure of how to take it. If it had been someone else, he'd probably have asked them to explain a bit better, but between Vitani's violence, unpredictability, and apparent disinclination to discuss the subject, he wasn't so sure he wanted to risk it. "It must have been pretty bad," he said, after a moment.

Vitani's head snapped around, and she examined Alex's expression carefully, trying to find a hint that he was making fun of her, but there wasn't one. "It was most of the time," she replied, "but it had its moments." She seemed agitated for a moment, then asked, "shall we get going?"

"As you wish," Alex replied, and they continued to walk, or limp in Vitani's case, in silence.

"Hey, Alex," Marty called when the pair arrived at his enclosure, "and, umm, her, er..."

"Vitani," the lioness replied.

"Yeah," Marty said, seemingly slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," Alex said.

"What happened to you," Gloria asked Vitani, noticing her limp.

"Jumped down and landed wrong," Vitani replied, carefully not mentioning where from, "jumping never featured much where I came from."

"Where do you come from," Marty asked.

"A long way from here," Vitani replied, her voice a bit more flat "place called the Pridelands."

"Never heard of it," Gloria said.

"It's part of a savannah," Vitani said.

"Still never heard of it," Gloria said.

"What's it like, "Marty asked.

"Well," Vitani replied, "it's big..."


	14. Privacy

I don't own any of the animals except for Majana (Swahili for 'child').

* * *

Alex watched Vitani carefully as they made their way back to the enclosure, and though the limp made it difficult to judge he gait, she definitely seemed to be slouching, lacklustre. He wondered what was bothering her, as she'd been perfectly happy to describe the Pridelands, but had stopped and left when the conversation had drifted towards family.

Vitani hardly took any notice of her surroundings, as she made her way back to the enclosure. She hadn't expected the memory of Majana to trigger so much emotion, and it made her realise just how much she missed her old life in the Pridelands.

Alex watched as Vitani jumped down into the enclosure, stumbling the landing with her bad leg, and then, instead of heading for the heat lamp as he'd expected her to do, saw her head for the most distant corner, and lie down. He followed her slowly, and when he got near, was surprised to see her shaking. "You okay," he asked. When she didn't answer, he nudged her, and asked, "you o-"

Alex only just managed to snatch his paw away, as Vitani's head whipped around, and she bit at air. "Leave me alone," she hissed, her eyes blazing.

"Okay," Alex said, backing off, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Despite her fierce appearance now, he could see that she'd been crying only moments before.

"I've got a nearly useless leg, a lot of painful scrapes, and I'm missing my family," Vitani snapped, "how did you think I'd be?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Alex repeated. After a few moments he asked, "you sleeping with me tonight?"

A range of emotions passed over Vitani's face, anger, disdain, hope, despair, even gratefulness, before she replied, "I'll think about it."

Alex nodded, and said, "you do that," then, with nothing else to do, turned and walked over to the heat lamp. He curled up under it, but facing Vitani, so he could keep an eye on her.

As soon as Alex was gone, Vitani turned back, and, paws over her muzzle so the tears wouldn't show, began to cry again. Eventually, despite the cold and her own despair, she fell asleep.

Alex waited a while, then cracked his eyes open, and looked over at Vitani. As she didn't seem to be moving, he quietly rose, and made his way over to her. As he approached, he heard her making a small, burbling noise, and she was shaking slightly, was she crying?

Alex, unsure of what else to do, cleared his throat, and within moments, found himself pinned under Vitani, not unlike the first time they'd met. "I told you to stay away from me," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I was just worried about y-" Alex began.

"Don't be," Vitani growled, "and go away."

"Okay," Alex said, "I will as soon as you let me up."

Vitani let Alex up, and as he was leaving, called, "and stay away next time."

"Don't worry," Alex replied, "I will."

Vitani **had** been crying, Alex realised, as he settled down under the heat lamp again, her cheeks had had tear streaks on them. That hinted that she had a softer side, though, as she'd just proven, she obviously wasn't comfortable showing it.

* * *

It was the cold that got through to Vitani eventually, waking her much earlier than she'd normally awake, despite her usual ability to sleep through anything. Where was everybody, she though muzzily, and why was it so cold, even without them it shouldn't be...oh, that's right, she wasn't at Pride Rock anymore, she was in that damnable place, what did they call it, Central Park Zoo?

It took her a further moment to realise there was someone nearby, she was so alert she was quivering, and there was an odd sound, someone tapping claws on stone. Clenching her jaw, she heard the sound stop, and then she realised, she was alone, or at least she was alone in being awake, the sound had been her own teeth, and she was quivering with cold, not alertness.

Vitani's momentary panic had wakened her quickly, and now she was calm again, she looked around, and spotted Alex under the heat lamp. It only took her a moment to decide to join him, and so she rose, hissing in pain as she remembered all-too-late her bad leg, and made her way over.

Vitani wasn't sure what to expect when she reached Alex, but it wasn't what she saw. He was curled up, which was something she'd never seen before, though might be a good way to keep a bit warmer in a place this cold. What drew her gaze more, though, was the fact that he, a lion almost as big as Simba, was sucking on half a fore-paw.

Vitani paused for a moment, then roughly shoved Alex's shoulder with a paw, and said, "wake up."

Alex seemed to continue sleeping for a few moments, then snorted, and cracked his eyes open a fraction. "Wha'..." he murmured, "who's'at?"

"Me, Vitani," the lioness replied, "now move over, you're hogging the heat."

"V'tani," Alex murmured, then blinked, "why're you here?"

"Because it was damned frozen out there," Vitani replied, "now, move over."

Alex shuffled over a little, and Vitani lay down. "Geez, you _are_ frozen aren't you," he said.

"I did tell you I was," Vitani replied.

They were silent for a few moments, then Alex asked, "would you mind telling me..." he yawned then continued, "...why the heck you chose _now_ to come over here and wake me up, as opposed to say hours ago?"

"I had some stuff to sort out," Vitani replied.

"Get it done," Alex asked.

Vitani was silent for a moment, then replied, "no."

Alex sighed, then said, "well, could you get it sorted out before tomorrow night then, 'cause all these late nights are upsetting my performance." Vitani didn't reply.

Alex put a fore-leg Vitani's shoulder, but she growled, so he quickly removed it. "You don't like that," he asked.

"Not particularly," she replied, "it makes me think you're feeling sorry for me."

"You don't like that," Alex asked.

"No I don't," Vitani replied, "in fact, I hate it."

"Okay," Alex said, then muttered, "that won't be too hard."

"What was that," Vitani asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alex replied.

"What did you just say," Vitani asked, more pointedly this time.

Alex sighed, then replied, "okay, I just said, that won't be too hard."

They were silent for a moment, then Vitani asked, "Are you saying I'm nasty?"

"Well, given the way you've been with me so far," Alex replied, "I wouldn't exactly say you're not."

Alex was half-expected Vitani to do something nasty to him, so when she didn't, he decided to risk a glance, which, unfortunately, she caught, "what?"

"I was, just, expecting, a reaction actually," Alex replied, slightly nervously, "after all, I did kind of say..."

"I heard," Vitani replied, then smiled, "just lucky for you, I agree, eh?"

"Yeah," Alex said uncertainly.

Vitani turned away, and said, "well, good night."

"Yeah, night," Alex replied.


	15. Regression

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

"Alex, hey Alex," said a voice, which slowly penetrated the lion's consciousness.

"Mm," Alex murmured, still almost asleep.

"Alex buddy," the voice said, time to wake up.

"Wha'" Alex murmured, turning to the voice, and cracking open his eyes to see Marty standing by his enclosure. He yawned, then said, still muzzy, "oh, hey Marty, what's up?"

"Not you two for a start," Marty replied, half in jest, "and it's about ten minutes to opening time."

"What," Alex said, pulling away from Vitani, who grunted, and rising, "no it can't be, surely."

"It is," Marty replied, "you slept in."

Before Alex could say anything, Vitani groaned, and murmured, "wassat?" A moment later, she yawned, opened her eyes, and looked around. "Oh, morning guys," she said blearily.

"Morning Vitani," Alex said, "how'd you sleep?"

There was a moment's pause, during which Vitani gave Alex a questioning glance, then she replied, "well enough, and you?"

"I could have done with not being woken up in the middle of the night," Alex replied, trying to put a note of humour into his tone. Vitani tensed for a moment, then caught his tone, and snorted.

"So, everything's alright," Marty asked, raising an eyebrow at the interaction.

"Yeah, everything's alright," Alex replied.

"So, see ya tonight then," Marty said, "yikes, gotta go."

"Yeah, see ya," Alex called after his friend. Turning back to Vitani, he asked, "'how's your leg?"

"Hm," Vitani said, then stretched it, and grimaced, "if it's any different it's nothing I can feel."

"Ah well," Alex said, "it'll probably take a while to come good."

"Of course," Vitani said, "problem is I've got to spend that _while_ here."

"What's wrong with here," Alex asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," Vitani replied, "I don't like it here." Noticing Alex glaring slightly, she went on, "it's cold, closed in and lonely."

"So what about your leg," Alex asked, "you're not telling me you could hunt with it like that."

"No," Vitani replied, "but in case you've forgotten, if I wasn't here, I wouldn't _have_ a bad leg, remember."

Alex sighed, then said, "okay, you don't like it, but from the looks of things, you're going to be here for a while, so you might as well get used to it." Vitani didn't say anything, just held his gaze for a moment, then turned away.

* * *

"Afternoon," Alex said to Vitani coolly but levelly, as he came off his last show.

"Afternoon," Vitani replied, her tone matching his.

There was a few moments of silence, then Alex asked, "your leg any better?"

"not much," Vitani replied. She then made her way towards the low point of the enclosure, then sat down to wait.

The action made Alex curious, so he followed her over, and asked, "what're you doing now?"

"Waiting," Vitani replied.

"What for," Alex asked.

"Closing time, or whatever you call it," Vitani replied.

"Why," Alex asked.

"To see if I can get out by myself," Vitani replied.

"I thought you needed help yesterday," Alex said.

"Maybe I still do," Vitani said, slightly angrily, "but I'm going to try anyway."

"Okay," Alex said, then shrugged.

They waited until the zoo was closed, then Alex asked, "you going first, or am I?"

In answer, Vitani walked over to the edge, seemed to examine it for a moment, then raised a fore-paw and placed it on the top. The other fore-paw followed, and then she sat back on her haunches, tensed, and leapt. The leap wasn't really enough, but she scrambled anyway, and managed to come to rest with the hard edge of the stone pressing painfully into her belly behind her ribcage. She rested a moment, her breath wheezy due to her predicament, then clenched her jaw against the pain, and began the long, slow, painful process of getting properly out.

Vitani turned as Alex easily followed her, and gave him a look, warning him against ever mentioning what had just happened. He flinched slightly at the look, so she turned back, and said, "let's go."

It seemed to Alex, that Vitani was walking oddly, as though she were in some pain, so he asked, "you okay."

"Fine," Vitani replied, sharper than she'd meant to, both because of the pain, and because the experience had embarrassed her.

"Okay," Alex said, shrugging. He was certain there was something wrong, but he wasn't going to press the matter, it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

"Hey guys," Marty said, when they approached, then realised about Vitani, "um..."

"Hey Marty," Alex replied. He looked over at Vitani, who didn't say anything, but nodded.

"So, uh, what's up," Marty asked, forcing a cheerful tone.

Alex shrugged, then replied, "not much."

"More mindless, senseless boredom, and crowds of humans," Vitani replied bitterly, "oh for my old life."

"What's so bad about living here," Gloria asked, slightly agitated.

Glaring at Gloria, Vitani replied pointedly, "it's boring, it's cold, and it's way too closed in." She paused a moment, her eye's beginning to tear, then went on, her tone far more bitter now, "and I'm missing my family." With this, she turned, and left as fast as she could go.

"Hot handful you've got there buddy," Marty said.

"If she ever speaks to me like that again..." Gloria said, letting the threat hang.

"Hey, cool it Glo'," Marty said.

"Why," Gloria asked, indicating where Vitani had just left, "she..."

"I know," Marty said, "but even you've got to admit, it ain't exactly been easy for her."

"Well, maybe," Gloria said, though she was obviously still reluctant to accept Vitani, at least, as she was.

"She does seem very, righteous," Melman said uncertainly, "but as Marty pointed out, she has been through a lot as well."

"So what d'you think of her," Marty asked Alex.

"I don't know, I really don't," Alex replied, "I mean, sometimes, I've got to admit, she can be nice, but other times, well, other times, I think it's just better to leave her alone."

Marty shrugged, and said, "well, give her time, I mean, remember how long it took you to get used to Madagascar."

"Yeah," Alex replied thoughtfully, "I suppose." They fell silent, and when it became obvious that no-one could think of anything to talk about, the lion said, "well, I think I'll head off now, night."

"Go to it buddy," Marty encouraged.

"Night Alex," Gloria said.

"Night," Melman echoed, as Alex left, then turned to the others, and said, "it is getting rather late, so I think I'll be going as well."

"Same here," Gloria agreed, "g'night guys."

"Night," Melman and Marty chorused, as Gloria made her way back to her pool, then the giraffe left as well.


	16. Nightmare

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived back at his enclosure, but he wasn't too surprised to see Vitani in the corner again. He approached her, but this time, instead of nudging here, lay down beside her.

Vitani stiffened at the touch, and growled, "what are you doing here?"

Alex flinched very slightly, then replied, "keeping you warm."

"Liar," Vitani said.

"That wasn't a lie," Alex replied defensively, "well, not totally anyway." Vitani's silence prompted him to continue, "look, I know you're going through a hard time at the moment, but have you thought of talking your problems over with someone?"

"What, like _you_," Vitani almost sneered.

Alex ignored the tone, and replied, "yes, or one of the others."

"I can deal with it myself," Vitani replied.

"Like you were dealing with it last night," Alex asked.

Vitani suddenly rose and moved away. When Alex followed her, she turned, and said, "leave me a alone."

Alex sighed, then said, "look, I'm trying to help you here, not hurt you."

"I know," Vitani said, "and thank you, but I just need to sort this out by myself."

"Okay," Alex said, "but not tonight hey, not with these temperatures."

Vitani seemed to think for a few moments, then said, "okay, you win."

_But I didn't want to,_ Alex thought, as he watched Vitani limp over to the heat lamp, _I didn't want this to be something that could be won, or lost._ Still, at least she was seeing sense, or so he hoped.

Vitani was lying on her side, keeping weight off her bad leg, when she felt Alex lie down, then snorted as she felt him lay a paw and leg across her chest, and under her foreleg. "Alex," she said, "what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," Alex replied.

"Well, don't," Vitani said, "it's a bit uncomfortable."

Alex removed his paw, then said, "good night Vitani."

"Night," Vitani replied.

* * *

"Everyone up," Said a voice, breaking through to Vitani's consciousness.

"Mm," Vitani murmured.

"That includes you Vitani," said the voice.

"Uurgh," Vitani groaned raising her head and opening her eyes. She froze a moment, panicked, then remembered, this was the day they were finally going to confront and kill Simba, and those who stood with him, to reclaim her father's land, to avenge her brother.

Vitani rose, and shivered a moment in the cool pre-dawn. "Come on, the lot of you," Zira said, and she took her place at her mother's side as the rest of the pride fell in behind.

No-one spoke as they crossed the river, emerging chest deep in mud, and clambered up the opposite bank. The Pridelands now stretched out before them, and in the distance, Pride Rock.

They were quite a long way into to the Pride lands before Simba and his pride appeared and confronted them. As the two prides faced off, a meerkat and a warthog taunted them, but were ignored.

"It's over, Simba," Zira said, "I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Last chance, Zira," Simba replied, "go home."

"I **am** home," Zira replied. Lightning struck nearby, followed by a roll of thunder. "Attack," she cried. Slowly the prides charged, picking up speed, then collided.

The initial charge carried Vitani right through the Pridelander lines, and from the back, she could see several of the lionesses backing up against a tall rock, and she realised that if she leapt from the top, she could catch them by surprise.

Racing over Vitani found the rock wasn't a pinnacle, but an outcrop, which made it easier to get to. She looked down, saw Nala, Simba's mate and Queen, and decided to have a little fun. "Where's your pretty daughter, Nala," She called down.

Nala spun and looked up. "Vitani," she growled, but was unable to stop, a moment later the lioness leaping down and bowling her over. They engaged fiercely, then she was gone, attacking another Pridelander.

There was suddenly a change in the air, and slowly, the battle stopped, all attention focussing on two figures, two lions, no a lion and a lioness. As Vitani approached, the two, she made them out to be Kovu and Kiara.

"...wise king told me once, 'we are one'," Vitani heard Kiara say, "I didn't understand him...now I do."

"But...they..." Simba seemed as much at a loss for words as everyone else.

"Them...us," Kiara said, "look at them...they are us, what differences do you see?"

'She's right,' Vitani thought, 'they're better fed, but, there aren't that many differences.' Suddenly or so it seemed, Simba came forward, and nuzzled Kiara, and suddenly she realised just how much better life could be, without conflict, without pain.

"Vitani...now," Zira called

"No, mother," Vitani replied, feeling as though her life were on the edge of a cliff, "Kiara's right." She walked over to the Pridelanders, turned, and said, "enough."

Zira looked stunned for a moment, then she regained her senses. "If you will not fight...then you will die as well."

Movement off to one side caught both their eyes, and they turned to see several Outlander lionesses walk over and join the Pridelanders, and more followed. "wh-wha," Zira called, "where are you going, get back here."

"Let it go, Zira," Simba said in a calm, but seemingly not uncaring tone, "It's time to put the past behind us." The rest of the Outlander lionesses had now joined the Pridelanders, leaving the former queen of the outlands standing alone

"**I'll never let it go**," Zira roared, and leapt at Simba. Kiara caught her in mid-leap, and the two rolled over and over, closer to the edge, and were suddenly gone.

Vitani raced over to the edge and looked down. Kiara had managed to escape the fall, but her mother..." After a moment she saw Zira hanging over the edge, and went numb, knowing her mother's fate.

Even Vitani, as unheeding as she was heard the dam break, and suddenly the valley below was filled with water and debris, which meant not only death, but obliteration.

"Zira," Vitani heard Kiara say, "give me you paw."

There was suddenly a sense of dislocation, and then it was not her mother hanging over the edge, but she, Vitani facing imminent death.

"Vitani, come on" Kiara called, "I'll help you."

Vitani scrabbled at the wall, but only slipped further, and the face that she saw was no longer Kiara, princess of the Pridelands, but, Alex, what...

"Vitani," Alex called, reaching down, but it was too late, as Vitani felt herself slip and start to fall, "**Vitani!**"

Everything went dark.


	17. Morning after

I don't own any of the animals except for Majana (Swahili for 'child').

* * *

Vitani woke sweating, panicking, gasping. "Vitani," a voice came from somewhere, "Vitani what's wrong?" The lioness looked around blindly for several seconds, before she calmed down enough to remember, she was in Central Park Zoo. "Vitani," the voice came again, "what's wrong?"

"Wha..." Vitani turned, and Found Alex looking at her with concern, "what?"

"What's wrong," Alex asked, "bad dream, nightmare?"

"What are you talking about," Vitani asked, knowing very well, but unable to think of anything else to say.

"Just then," Alex replied, "you were jerking about, and you looked as though you'd seen a ghost."

"Ghost," Vitani asked, still assembling an intelligible answer.

"Well, something scary anyway," Alex replied, "what happened?"

"A bad dream," Vitani replied, "I don't get them very often."

"Bad," Alex asked, "from the way you were acting, it must have been darn terrible."

"It was about the day my mother died," Vitani said, "there, now, can we get back to sleep?"

"The day your mother died," Alex asked, "your mother's dead?"

"Yes she is," Vitani replied.

"I'm, sorry to hear that," Alex said, how long ago..."

"Three years," Vitani replied, "now shut up, and go back to sleep."

"Okay," Alex said, "but if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be here."

"_Charming_," Vitani said, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Good night," Alex said, and fell silent.

"Yeah," Vitani replied distractedly. Why had the dream come up now she wondered, after all, the she'd only ever really had such vivid dreams at two other times in her life, the first time was the night after the unification, and the second was the night after she'd given birth to Majana. Both times had seen pivotal changes in her world views, and so this one probably did as well, but what would change this time. She was so deep in thought, she hardly noticed herself falling asleep.

* * *

Vitani snorted, and woke up. Opening her eyes and looking around, she found herself still, somewhat thankfully, in Central Park Zoo.

With nothing else to do for the moment, Vitani thought again about her nightmare. It was certainly trying to tell her something she knew, but what?

A quiet snore from beside Vitani told her Alex was still asleep, and, and she wondered why he'd been in the nightmare? Was part of it telling her he could possibly help her?

Well, whatever, the cold was beginning to bite, and so Vitani rose carefully, trying not to disturb Alex. It was wasted though, because, having momentarily forgotten about her bad leg, went to take a step forward, but instead stumbled into him before managing to correct herself.

Alex snorted at the contact, then grunted. After a few moments he rolled over, and opened his eyes a little, "m'rnin' 'lready?"

"Yep," Vitani replied, "morning already." Alex groaned, then yawned.

"Tired," she asked.

"I'd be less so if someone hadn't woken me up in the middle of the night," Alex replied, "again."

"Oh, believe me," Vitani said, "I'd rather not have gone through it either."

Feeling better," Alex asked.

"A little," Vitani replied, "not much, but a little.

"What was it about, "Alex asked.

"It was, private," Vitani replied

"Like those _things_ you had to sort out a couple of days back," Alex asked, and was rewarded with a nasty look, though there was little fury behind it. Unperturbed, or mostly so, he went on, "you know, talking about it could help."

"I doubt that," Vitani replied.

"Have you ever tried it," Alex asked, slightly off put by Vitani's answer.

"Well..." Vitani suddenly seemed uncomfortable, "...not in so many words."

"Why not try it then," Alex replied, "even just this once, okay?"

Vitani was silent for a few moments, then sighed and said, "it was about the day my mother died."

"Oh," Alex said, and his mood suddenly, fell, "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

Vitani was first suspicious of, then surprised by Alex's apparent sincerity. After a few moments, she said, "it wasn't that bad."

"What d'you mean," Alex asked, "she was your mother."

"Yes she was," Vitani said, "but she wasn't the nicest female I ever knew."

Alex was stunned to hear Vitani's calm, but seemingly callous tone, surely she couldn't have been that bad. "How, how long ago was this," he finally managed to ask.

"Three years," Vitani replied.

"And you're no..." Alex asked.

"Five years old," Vitani replied, "and you?"

"Nine years," Alex replied.

"And you've lived here all your life," Vitani asked.

"Yes I have," Alex replied, "and look,if you're going to turn it into another of those arguments, you can forget it."

"That hadn't been my original plan," Vitani replied.

"Good," Alex said.

After he cooled down, Alex asked, "you have any more family?"

"I had a brother," Vitani replied, "but he died the day before my mother did."

"I meant, do you have any family 'alive'," Alex asked.

"I 'have' another brother," Vitani replied, "and a cousin, though he's old enough to be my father, and everyone else is a bit more distant."

"That's it," Alex asked, not quite believing here.

"My father died practically before I was born," Vitani replied, "so, yeah, that's it, well, apart from..."

"Yes," Alex asked, "apart from who else?"

"My daughter," Vitani replied, her tone low and controlled. The sudden intensity of her emotion surprised her, how come she could think of Kovu, Simba and even Nala without a problem, but Majana...

"You okay," Alex asked, having noticed Vitani's dramatic mood change.

"I'm fine," Vitani snapped, "can we just drop the whole subject?"

"Okay," Alex said.

"Good," Vitani replied.

Before either of them could think of anything to say, Marty came over and said, "hey, morning you two everything okay?"

"Mostly," Alex replied, "just a bit of homesickness for Vitani really."

"Oh, right," Marty said. Homesickness, well that was only to be expected, but it would also only get worse... "Well, er, see you tonight," he said.

"Sure thing Marty," Alex said, as the Zebra left. He then turned back to Vitani and asked, "you coming to see the others tonight?"

"Might as well," Vitani replied, it's not like I've got anything better to do."

Alex paused for a few moments, then asked, "how's your leg?"

Vitani rose slightly, then eased back, and replied, "a little better I think."

"So are you getting out on your own again," Alex asked.

"Last time was, unpleasant, but manageable" Vitani replied, then giving Alex a sideways glance, asked "why, are you offering to carry me?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Alex replied, "but after what you said yesterday, I wasn't going to spell it out."

I'll think about it," Vitani replied.

"You do that," Alex said.


	18. Squabble

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

"How was your day," Alex asked when he finished his last show.

"About as well as can be expected," Vitani replied, "you?"

Alex shrugged, "about average." Vitani sighed, and he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Vitani lied unconvincingly.

"Vitani," Alex said, "we both know that was a lie, what's wrong?"

Vitani was about to deny again, but remembered her dream. "okay," she said, "I'm bored, I just, can't stand this place."

"Well, you know," Alex said, "if you even just tried to..."

"No," said Vitani fiercely, "no, **never!**"

Alex was taken aback for a moment, then said, "you said you were bored, so..."

"I am," Vitani growled, "but I'd rather jump off a cliff than _please the crowd_."

"And just throw your life away," Alex asked. He knew it was a nasty and dangerous thing to say, but right now he didn't care.

Vitani glared at Alex for several moments, then replied, "maybe not that extreme, but I'd still prefer being bored."

"Well, okay," Alex said. He waited a few moments, then asked, "you coming to see the others?"

"I don't see why not," Vitani replied, "it's preferable to staying around here, being bored and freezing to death."

Alex agreed silently, though knew that Gloria at least would prefer it if Vitani _did_ stay here. "Feel up to getting out on your own?"

"Not particularly," Vitani replied, "why, are you offering to carry me?"

"Yep," Alex said, "I'm still up to it."

"What're we waiting for then," Vitani asked.

"Nothing really," Alex replied, "so if you'll just get up, we can get going." This time, he only had to crouch to allow Vitani to get in place, though her leg still prevented her getting on while he was standing. He walked over to the ledge, and with some effort, managed to get up. "You know," he said, "I'll be glad when your leg gets better."

"Oh believe me," Vitani said as she slipped from Alex's back, "so will I."

"Hey Alex, hey Vitani," Marty said, when the two of them arrived.

"Hey Marty, guys," Alex replied.

"Hey," Vitani said levelly, a moment after Alex, earning a surreptitious glance from everyone else.

"O-kay," Marty said, "everything alright with you?"

"Pretty much," Alex replied, shrugging, then giving Vitani another glance.

"Boring," Vitani replied, "extremely boring."

"Really," Gloria said, "have you tried..."

"No," Alex replied, sure he knew what Gloria was about to say, "and unlikely to try it."

"Why not," Gloria asked.

"Because I really don't want to," Vitani replied, "because I'm not a show-off, because it goes against everything I've ever done."

"It's not showing off," Alex replied.

"No," Vitani asked, "what is it then?"

"It's um..." Alex replied, "er, well, people want to see me."

"Doesn't make you not a show-off," Vitani replied.

"Hey," Gloria said.

"What," Vitani asked, turning to Gloria.

"You clean up your attitude," Gloria said.

"Or what," Vitani asked sneeringly, "you'll do something nasty will you."

"I'll knock you black and damn blue," Gloria replied hotly.

"Hey, hey," Marty said, putting himself between them, "cool it, both of you."

Vitani and Gloria glowered at each other for a moment more, then broke off. "Maybe sitting around, doing nothing, _pleasing the crowd_, is good enough if you've grown up with it, if you don't know any other way to live," the lioness said, "but I didn't, I grew up with room to run, having to hunt for any food I ate, and a pride as good as any."

Marty paused a moment, then said, "yeah, it does get kind of boring after a while."

Vitani gave Marty a surprised glance, but before she could say anything, Alex said, "ah, why'd you have to go and say that Marty?"

"'Cause it does," Marty replied defensively, "although I don't really like the idea of getting hunted."

"Oh, don't about that," Vitani replied, "only the weak and the sick get taken, and occasionally the young."

"You kill young," Gloria asked, shocked, then disgusted, "you kill babies?"

"We do what we have to, to survive," Vitani growled, "and lions aren't the only ones, or the worst."

The look Gloria gave Vitani was almost murderous, but the lioness didn't back down. "And to think I once thought of you as fairly decent," Gloria said lowly, "I guess I was wrong."

"And you think Hippos are any better," Vitani asked, "oh, I could tell you some stories."

"Like what," Marty asked.

"Like hippos killing other animals," Vitani replied, "or worse, even their own."

"Hippos would never do that," Gloria replied, "we're herbivores."

"Did I say they ate them," Vitani asked, "and they do kill."

"No they don't," Gloria replied.

"Have you ever met another hippo," Vitani asked.

"Well, no," Gloria said, "but..."

"Then shut up," Vitani said, "if you haven't seen it, you can't judge."

"And you've seen it have you," Gloria asked angrily.

"More than once," Vitani replied coldly.

"Okay then," Gloria said, "but what about you lions hunting babies?"

"Like I said," Vitani replied, "it doesn't happen very often, we mostly take the weak, or loners."

"And you have the guts to call yourself decent," Gloria asked, "Pah."

"At least we don't kill others because we're annoyed," Vitani replied, "hippos have been known to do that." They glared at each other for another moment, then she said, "and now I think I'm going to get some sleep," and left.

"That went well," Melman said dryly. The glare Gloria shot him was intense enough to make him flinch "sorry."

"Come on, Glo'," Marty said, "you know that was unfair."

"Maybe you should tell her that then," Gloria replied hotly.

"Well, cut 'er a little slack hey," Marty said, "I mean, all this _is_ totally alien to her."

Gloria gave Marty a glare, but said nothing.

"Well," Melman said, "it is getting a bit late, I think I'll turn in." With that, he left.

"Night, Melman," Marty called after him. He turned back to Alex, and asked, "so, you going with Vitani?"

"Don't," Gloria replied, "she'll only hurt you."

"Ah, come on Glo'," Marty said, "you don't know that."

"No," Gloria asked, "well she hasn't shown much signs of doing anything else."

Marty shrugged, "would you, I mean after what she's been through?"

Gloria glared at Marty, said lowly, "well, good night," and stalked off.

Marty was uncertain about this, he greatly respected Gloria, after all, but this was an issue, he felt, she definitely wasn't thinking straight on. He turned to Alex, and said, "you okay buddy."

"Mm, yeah fine," Alex replied, distractedly. He wasn't of course, and it was obvious. He was still thinking about the animosity between Vitani and Gloria, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Uh-huh," Marty said, "what's wrong?"

"What do I do," Alex asked, seeming detached.

"What do you want to do," Marty asked.

"I want to help Vitani," Alex replied, "I mean, she can be real nice sometimes, but..."

"Then do it," Marty said.

"...but I don't want to hurt Gloria either," Alex said.

"You're not hurting Gloria," Marty replied, "if anyone's hurting her, it's herself."

"Yes, but..." Alex began.

"Look, Alex," Marty said, "you do what you think's right, what else can you do?"

"I suppose," Alex said, still distant. He then turned to Marty, and said, "thanks buddy."

"Anytime," Marty replied with a half smile.

"Night," Alex said, and left.

"Night," Marty called after him.


	19. Escape

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

As the days passed, and despite the fact her leg was healing well, Vitani's moods got worse, and she became grouchy, recalcitrant and depressive. She even stopped coming to the evening gatherings, which began to worry, first Alex, then Marty and Melman, and finally even began to concern Gloria. They did their best to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work.

Early one morning, Marty was awoken by a nudging on his shoulder, and a voice saying "Marty, wake up."

"Mm," Marty said gradually waking.

"Marty," the voice repeated, and the nudging became rougher.

"Okay okay," Marty murmured, and stirred. Turning to the voice and nudging, he cracked his eyes open, and thought it took him a moment to realise who was there, when he did, he was stunned, "Vitani?"

"Sh," Vitani said, shushing Marty, and when he seemed to have calmed down a bit, she asked, "how do I get out of here?"

"What," Marty asked, confused.

Vitani sighed, then explained, "a while back, you made it sound as though you didn't like this place much, like you wanted to escape."

"Well, yeah," Marty said, "yeah it's boring here."

"Right," Vitani said, "so how do I get out of here?"

Marty thought for a moment, then replied, "well you could always try asking the penguins."

"Penguins," Vitani asked, "where are they?"

"Well," Marty said thoughtfully, "you know the big pool with the white island in the middle?"

"Hang on," Vitani said, trying to remember, then after a moment, said, "yeah I know that one, that's them is it."

"That's where they live," Marty replied.

"Thanks," Vitani said, then, flashing Marty a smile, left.

So she was going to try to escape was she, Marty thought, had she told Alex, was she going to tell him at all, or was she just going to try slip away quietly?

Vitani hadn't paid much attention to the other enclosures before so it took her a few minutes to find the one she was after. A further obstacle was the fact that none of the penguins seemed to be awake, and since there the inner wall was a clean drop down to the water, she was reduced to whispering, "hey, anyone in," as loud as she could.

Vitani's attempts at contact were cut short as Alex came up behind her, and asked, "Vitani?"

Vitani spun round, and after a moment replied, "good morning Alex."

Alex gave Vitani a curious look, and asked, "what were you..." He paused a moment, then it came to him, "...oh no you don't."

"What d'you mean," Vitani asked, feigning confusion.

"You're 'not' going to escape," Alex said, "it'll cause far too much trouble."

"What makes you think I'm trying to escape," Vitani asked.

"Why else would you be trying to talk to the penguins," Alex asked.

Vitani seemed to think for a moment, then replied, "well, since I'm in here for the rest of my life, I might as well meet everyone else."

Alex snorted, and said, "I'm not _that_ gullible you know."

Vitani growled and replied, "I can't stand this sort of life, you know that as well as I do."

"All _I_ know," Alex replied coldly, "is that your trying to escape is going to cause a lot of trouble for everyone."

"Er," Melman began, looking over the wall at Alex and Vitani, "I don't want to cause any problems or anything, but it's nearly opening time."

Alex and Vitani glared at each other for a moment longer, then made their way back to their enclosure in silence.

* * *

When Alex finished his last show and made his way back to the enclosure, he found Vitani, as she'd been for days, even weeks before, lying, no, slumping in a corner, but this time there was something odd, something different. "Afternoon Vitani," He said, and was rewarded with a grunt.

"You coming tonight," Alex asked. Vitani grunted again, then raised her head slightly, and shook it. A thought occurred to him, and he said, "and don't you dare go near those penguins either."

This time, Vitani turned her head to face Alex, and said, "I'll do what I want, thank you very much."

"You go near the penguins again, and there will be trouble," Alex replied coldly, "they're psychotic maniacs, and that's not the worst thing about them."

"Nevertheless," Vitani replied, "I am **not** going to accept orders from the likes of you."

"You go near the penguins and you're in big trouble," Alex repeated severely. Vitani gave him a cold stare then turned back and continued to sulk.

When the zoo finally closed Alex approached Vitani again, and asked, "you sure you're not coming?"

"Sure," Vitani replied.

"Okay," Alex said, then after a moment, said, "and remember what I said about the penguins."

"Oh, I'll remember," Vitani said, and thought, _but I'm damned if I'm going to do anything more._

"Well, see ya later then," Alex said, and left.

Vitani waited some time, then, deciding it was safe left the enclosure, and began to make her way towards the penguin's enclosure. It took her somewhat longer to arrive than she'd expected, mainly because she ended up taking a long route to keep out of the way of the others.

Finally, Vitani arrived at the penguin's enclosure, and whispered as loud as she dared, "hey, anyone awake?"

There was a pause for a few moments, then an odd creature, most likely one of the penguins, popped up, and asked "yes?"

"How do I get out of here," Vitani asked.

"Excuse me a moment," the creature said, "I'll go and get Skipper."

Vitani began to ask why, but the penguin, if that's what it was had already gone. She didn't have to wait long though, as the penguin soon returned with another, who asked, "Kowalski, you want to get out, do you?"

"_Want_ is an understatement," Vitani replied, "I can't stand this place."

"Well, hop over that wall and your free," Skipper said.

"And where to from there," Vitani asked.

"Head to Grand Central Station," Skipper replied.

"Okay," Vitani said, "and where's..."

"Vitani," said Alex from the other side of the enclosure.

"Uh oh," Skipper said, "abort, dive dive," and with that the two penguins disappeared underwater.

"What did I tell you about this," Alex asked, as he and the others approached.

"So," Vitani replied, "like _I_ told _you_, I don't take orders."

"Well you'd better start taking them now," Gloria said, as they surrounded Vitani against the enclosure wall.

"What, from you," Vitani almost sneered. Eyeing up her prospects, she spotted a way out, though it could be dangerous.

"If not from Alex, yes," Gloria replied.

"Over my dead body," Vitani said, and leapt for the gap between Melman's legs. Gloria followed a moment later, but it was already too late, and she collided with Melman. As Alex leapt less than a moment later, he also collided, and brought the three of them finally crashing to the ground.

Vitani, meanwhile was already at the wall, half leapt, half scrambled over, and raced off into the forest beyond.


	20. Getting lost

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

By the time Alex had untangled himself from the others, and got to the top of the wall, it was far too late, Vitani was long gone. "Damn," he said, with feeling.

"She's gone," Marty asked, from just below.

"Long gone," Alex replied, "it's all forest over here, no way we'll find her."

"Have you thought of asking where she's going," Marty asked.

"Asking," Alex asked, "who am I going to ask, she's gone."

"What about the penguins," Marty asked, "I mean, she was talking to them wasn't she?"

Alex thought for a moment, then said, "that's a good point." Hopping off the wall, he made his way back to the penguin's enclosure, and said loudly, "okay, I know you're in there, where's she gone?"

It was several minutes before one of the penguins emerged and said, "where's who gone?"

"You know damn well who," Alex said, "don't mess me around."

The penguin disappeared for a few moments, then when it reappeared, it replied, "she's gone to Grand Central Station."

"Grand Central Station," Alex groaned, "oh great, not again."

"What's wrong with Grand central Station," Marty asked.

"You don't want to know," Alex replied, trying desperately not to remember the old lady who'd kept hitting him with her handbag.

"Hang on a moment," Gloria said, then turned to the penguin, "does she know how to get to Grand Central Station?"

"Not as such," the penguin replied, "we were about to explain when you interrupted."

"So let me get this straight," Alex said, "Vitani's loose in the city, and she'd be headed for Grand Central Station, except she doesn't know where to go, rriight."

"Hey, calm down buddy," Marty said, "I mean, how bad can things get?"

"I don't want to think about it Marty," Alex said.

Marty shrugged at this, "so let's go look for her then."

"We don't have a clue where she's gone," Alex replied, seeming a little closer to panic.

"How about we split up then," Melman ventured.

"What d'you mean," Gloria asked.

"Well, two of us could go to Grand Central Station," Melman explained, "and two could search for Vitani nearby."

Gloria thought for a moment, then said, "and how are we going to know if we find her?"

"Um..." Melman said, not having thought of this.

"We stick together," Gloria said, after a few moments, "we can get to Grand Central Station before she can, and wait."

"Wait," Alex asked, "how will we know she's there?"

"We wait for a commotion," Gloria replied grimly, "she'll probably be at the centre of it."

* * *

Vitani shivered as she walked through the forest. She'd somewhat forgotten, having gotten used to sleeping under the heat lamp with Alex, how cold it got here. Still, at least she was free now.

The forest turned out to be devoid of anything to eat, except the occasional human, and she knew enough to know it would probably be a bad idea to kill any of them, especially as they had those stinging things that made her sleepy, or worse things than those.

The forest also turned out to be a lot smaller than Vitani had hoped, and was surrounded on every side by towering pinnacles, unusually uniform in shape, and seemed to be on fire inside, given the light coming from it.

The whole place scared Vitani more than she cared to admit, but there was no other option, she could either go back to the zoo, or make her way into the landscape of fiery pinnacles. It didn't take her long to choose the latter.

As Vitani prowled at the edge of the forest, searching for a convenient crevasse, she saw a number of moving, roaring things, some of which sound quite familiar, though she couldn't place it at the moment. Finally, she spotted a likely looking place, and judging the speeds of the objects, ran across the road, ignoring the sudden blaring and lights from the moving things.

It wasn't until Vitani was in the crevasse that she realised where she'd last heard the roaring the moving things were making, when she was in the cage, and later, the cave. So that's what they looked like from the outside, she thought, all different shapes and sizes, and colours. She sat entranced for a few moments, then turned and walked the other way down the crevasse.

* * *

"So this is how you got to Grand Central before I did," Marty said, as the train moved off. Looking around at the empty carriage, he wondered why the people had run from Alex down here, when back in the zoo would have been just as dangerous, if not more so when Alex was up on the pedestal. Then he shrugged, humans were a strange lot.

"Yup," Alex said, "we can get there in plenty of time, then find somewhere to wait."

"Somewhere with a bit more space I hope," put in Melman, bent practically double.

"Yeah, we can get somewhere with a bit more space," Alex said.

"And what about facilities," Marty asked, "anywhere we can get a drink."

"A drink," Alex said, "ah, Marty, you should've told us before we came out."

"I didn't need one then," Marty replied.

"I, uh, I think I did see a fountain though," Melman said.

Gloria who up till now had been staring out of the window said, "guys, are we on the right train?"

"I think so," Alex replied, "didn't you check?"

"I thought you did," Gloria said.

"No, I didn't," Alex replied, "Melman?"

"Me," Melman asked, "no, I thought you'd sorted it out."

"Then I think we'd better check now," Gloria said, rising. Reading off the number at the front of the carriage, she turned to the map, read for a few moments, then said, "damn, wrong route."

"Great," Alex groaned, "anywhere we can get back onto the _right_ route?"

"Yeah," Gloria said, "but we could be waiting a while."

Alex sighed, "and I thought this was going to be easy."

* * *

Vitani curse quietly as she came to yet another branch-off. Well, she was good and lost now, in this maze of dead-ends, branches and junctions, and she was annoyed. Also, this place was as deserted as the forest, which was perfectly sensible when you thought about it, but it was annoying nonetheless.

Suddenly, Vitani heard several sounds, a mewl, perhaps, and several laughs, and her heart jumped very slightly, she wasn't the only one here after all. Without another moment's thought, she headed for the source of the sound.


	21. A new friend

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

The sight that greeted Vitani when she finally reached the source of the laughter and mewling, at first puzzled her, then angered her. Several animals, dogs from the looks of things, had surrounded another animal she couldn't see, but was definitely scared. "Hey," she said loudly.

"Yeah," one of the dogs said, turning round to look, as the others stared past it, and at the sight of Vitani, they flinched and began to cower. Now she could see past them, she spotted what they'd been bullying, it was a cat of some sort, smaller than a cerval, and with a grey-stripe patterning she'd never seen before.

Vitani could feel her anger rising at what they were doing, so she growled, "get out of here, _now_." When the dogs had gone, she look down again at the cat, who was now frozen, wide eyed, in terror. "Hey," she said, as softly as she could, but it seemed to have no effect, and neither did waving a paw in front of its face, the cat was mesmerised.

For a few moments, Vitani considered abandoning the cat, after all, she didn't owe it anything, quite the reverse, and trying to do anything with it would slow her down, then decided that wasting her time here with this cat was probably better that wandering around lost. Of course, she'd had to leave sooner or later, but it was better to have a companion who knew its way around, so she began trying to think of ways to gain its trust. Of course, simply talking to it wouldn't gain its trust, she'd have to make demonstration of it.

It didn't take Vitani long to come up with an idea, but it took her longer to accept it. When she finally did accept the idea however, she acted quickly, and before the cat could even shift it's weight to move, she'd scooped it up, and begun to wash it. She almost reconsidered after the first lick, of course, because of the taste, but then again, if it was safe for him to be cover in the dirt he was, it probably wouldn't do her any real harm.

The day wasn't looking up for Colin. Firstly, he hadn't eaten, everything he'd found was either rotten, at least, more so than usual, or vegetables. Secondly, almost finally, he'd run into the dogs, a situation in which, if rumour was anything to go by, his life would be just a few minutes. And now the dogs had been scared off, and he was about to become a meal for this, animal, rather than a plaything, which at least promised a quick, if painful end.

Colin tensed as the animal licked, him, expecting at any moment to feel the bite that would finish him, so he was quite surprised when instead of killing him, the animal continued to lick him, arousing vague memories of cubhood, and especially of his mother. The licking, cleaning, he suddenly realised, was quite rough, but not really unpleasant, and so, without realising it, he began to purr.

It didn't take Vitani quite as long as she expect to finish the cleaning as she thought it would, but it was more than made up for, once she'd finished, by attempting to get the taste out of her mouth. When she was finally satisfied with her efforts, she turned to the cat, and said, "I don't know what you've been rolling in, but it tastes hideous."

"Well, it's kind of hard to get clean around here," the cat said, "and er, thanks for that, and for scaring the dogs off."

"Don't mention it," Vitani muttered.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," the cat continued, "but, er, why'd you do it?"

"This is the first time I've been out of the zoo since I arrived here," Vitani replied, "and I want to get to a place called Grand Central Station, only, I don't know where the heck to begin looking for it."

"Grand Central," the cat said, "from Central Park?"

"Central Park Zoo, yes," Vitani replied, "why, have I been going the wrong way?"

"Sorta," the cat replied, "well, actually you're closer than Central Park, but still going in way the wrong direction."

"You know the way to Grand Central Station," Vitani asked, "from here?"

"Yup," the cat replied, "of course, it's full of humans."

"Is it," Vitani asked.

"Yeah," Colin replied, "still eager to go?"

Vitani thought for a moment, then said, "I'm not in a good way at the moment, how much worse can it get?"

"I don't really know," the cat said, then muttered, "and I don't really want to either."

Vitani raised an eyebrow for a moment, then said, "lead on."

"I'm Colin, by the way," the cat said, as they set off.

"Vitani," she replied.

"Mm," Colin said, "sounds a bit, um..."

"Yes," Vitani asked, after a few moments, "sounds a bit, what?"

"Well, don't get me wrong on this or anything," Colin said, "it's a good name, it just, to me, it sounds a bit posh."

"Posh," Vitani asked.

"Yeah, posh," Colin said, "you know, snooty, uppity, that kind of thing."

Vitani was silent, stunned, for a few moments, before replying, "maybe it sounds that way to you, but I've got to be one of the last people to deserve _that_ kind of description."

"Nice name though," Colin said.

"How long till we get to Grand Central Station," Vitani asked, changing the subject.

"Not so long now," Colin replied, "you weren't exactly headed for it, but you weren't too far off."

* * *

Colin and Vitani travelled well for a few minutes, then suddenly, a voice behind them said, half sneering, "and what do we have here?" Both Vitani and Colin turned to see who'd spoken, then the little cat cowered, as he put a name and face to the voice, Jack Doberman, dreaded by any cat as the leader of the largest, roughest pack of stray dogs within several miles. "Well, it looks like we have several trespassers boys and girls," Jack said, "and of course, you know what do to trespassers." There was a sneer of agreement from the rest of the pack.

"Really," Vitani said, eyeing up the dogs, "and what _is it_ you do to trespassers?" There were a few too many dogs to fight, but she could almost certainly outrun them, and she was sure they couldn't climb.

"We Kill them," the dog said, "just as we're about to do now to you."

"You, kill us," Vitani half sneered, "unlikely."

"Oh, really," the dog said, "you're going to fight us, all of us?"

Vitani shrugged, "I could if I wanted, but right now I've got other places to be."

"I'll bet," the dog said, "but right now, there's only one place you and your little friend are going."

"And where's that," Vitani asked.

"Straight to hell," the dog replied.

"Yeah," Vitani replied, and when the dog nodded, she said, "well I've got only one thing to say to that." She roared as loud as she could, then, with the dogs still worried and uncertain, bodily picked up Colin, and ran.


	22. Grand Central Station

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"Finally," Alex said, as the train carrying, he, Marty, Melman and Gloria pulled into Grand Central Station, "come on, let's get out of here."

"Gladly," Melman said. To say that he was quite uncomfortable bend double like this was understatement, and while the station wouldn't be much of an improvement in terms of height, at least there'd be more horizontal space.

"Wonder how long it's going to take her to get here," Marty said, "heck, maybe she's already here."

"No," Gloria said, shaking her head, "not enough noise."

Marty shrugged at this, then asked, "so what, we wait down here 'til we hear an uproar?"

"That's the idea," Gloria replied.

"And humans come down here very often do they," Marty asked.

"Yes, they..." Gloria began, then paused in thought for a few moments, "...ah."

Alex muttered something then asked, "why'd you have to bring that up now Marty?"

"Well, it just came to me really," Marty replied.

"And, not to butt in or anything," Melman said, "but would it also have something to do with them?" The three followed his gaze, and saw dozens of people on the rising starecases, and on the floor in front of them, and everyone was watching the foursome.

"You know," said Marty, eyeing the crowd, "I don't think it's Vitani going to be making a racket, I think it's us."

"I think that's kind of obvious Marty," Alex said.

"Just thought I'd mention it," Marty said.

"Well, next time, don't," Alex said.

"Uh, guys," Melman said, d'you think we could move a bit further away from the train perhaps?"

"Why," Gloria asked.

"Well, they're going to dart us," Melman said, "and I'd prefer not to have anything in the way of the next train."

You don't think they'll run the trains while we're here do you," Alex asked.

"Nevertheless," Melman said.

"And what'll they do if you approach," Gloria stated more than asked, "no, we stay here and wait."

* * *

Vitani didn't slow down until she'd managed to clamber over a wall she was sure would stop the dogs. On doing so, she dropped Colin, and then almost collapsed, gulping and gasping.

"Yi, you okay," Colin asked.

After some time, Vitani had recovered enough to wheeze, "couldn't breath much carrying you."

"Oh," Colin said, "sorry about that."

Vitani shook her head, but it was a few more moments before she replied, "not your fault." She paused a moment, then asked, "which way now?"

Colin looked around, then said, "actually, we're quite close now."

"Good," Vitani said, rising shakily, "let's go."

"You sure you wouldn't..." Colin began be trailed off when he saw Vitani's expression, "...this way." It was indeed not long, only a few more corners, before they reached the end of an alley which opened out onto a busy road. "There ya go," Colin said, indication a relatively small building with a pinnacle, "Grand Central Station."

"Thanks," Vitani said, then asked, "are all those cars meant to be there, referring to the fact that a number of black and white cars were forming a cordon around the main entrance.

"Yeah, there are a lot of them aren't there," Colin said, "something big going on inside maybe."

Vitani shrugged, then said, "well, goodbye."

"You're still sure about this," Colin asked.

Vitani seemed to pause for just a moment, before she replied, "yes."

"Okay then," Colin said, "guess this is it then."

"Mm-hm," Vitani said, examining the surroundings, "look after yourself." With that, she darted across the road, and into a shadowy alley to one side of the station. After examining the surroundings for a few more moments, she made her way carefully up to the main doors, and pushed one open before slinking inside.

The cave, if that's what it was, was big, no doubting that, but it had a strangely empty feel, as though there should be a lot of people, but there weren't. A faint sound off to one side attracted her attention, and with little else to do she moved towards it.

When Vitani reached what turned out to be a passage down to another cave, she at first stopped and stared, stupefied and a little scared, at the small black ledges which were either descending or ascending. After a few moments another sound from below broke her stupefaction, and she moved along the edge till she found a way down which at least didn't move.

When Vitani got to a point on the stairs where she could see across the cave, she looked up and saw a large group of humans, and behind them... She was too stunned to speak for a moment, then called, "what the hell are you doing here?"

As everyone turned to Vitani Alex called, "Vitani?"

"Yes," Vitani replied, "i..."

"You're in real trouble now girl," Gloria interrupted, "you just wait till I get my hands on you."

"As if," Vitani sneered, but was cut off when she felt a sting in her haunch. She bounded down last ledges to the floor, then turned, and tried to see what had stung her, but while she was doing it, she felt a similar sting in her flank. Turning back, she recognised the object as the small tufted sting that had been put into her on so many occasions in the seemingly distant past when she'd been trapped in the cage. As darkness slowly closed in, she wondered where they'd put her this time.

* * *

Colin watched as Vitani crossed the road, then entered the building, and lost sight of her when she turned a corner. He couldn't stop thinking of her either, not least because she'd twice saved his life, and that despite the fact that they'd never even met before. Yeah, she was some cat.

Then Colin saw the human enter, nervously by the looks of it, and carrying something. The human then went in the same direction Vitani had gone. This made him curious, and suspicious, and so he decided to indulge. He made his way across the road, but had some trouble with the door, until he found out he could open it by jumping.

Once inside, Colin, made his way in the same direction the human and Vitani had, and arrived just in time to see half-a-dozen humans carrying the lioness's limp form up the stairs from another section. A thud from the entrance attracted his attention, and he turned to see the humans put her in a crate, which was then lifted and carried out of the door.

It was obvious to Colin that there was something else going on down in the other section, but then again, if Vitani had to be carried out, what chance did he have? On this, he turned, and made his way towards where the lioness's crate was being secured on a truck, and another was being moved inside.

Jumping up and peering inside the crate, Colin was relieved to see Vitani still alive, then wondered why he was suddenly so concerned for her. Still she was the most interesting thing around at the moment, so he decided to follow her to see where it led him.


	23. All at sea

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

From atop Vitani's crate, Colin watched as other crates were taken into the building empty, and came out loaded. The first crate contained what looked like a smallish horse, except it had white-and-black stripes instead of the normal brown fur. He couldn't begin to identify what was in the second crate, except that it was either much longer than the others, or, given how they were loading the crate, much taller, doubled over to fit in the crate. He couldn't make out what the third crate contained either, except that it was large grey, and round, and heavy given the number of humans carrying it.

Then things stopped for a while, and Colin wondered why, until another truck arrived with yet another crate, which was taken inside. The animal put into this crate was a lot like Vitani except that it made her look thin, well, she looked it anyway but this really brought it home. When this final crate was loaded, the trucks set off.

After some time, the trucks stopped on the edge of some park or other, and a human gave a speech of some sort about the fact that wild animals should be roaming around in their natural habitat. Colin wasn't sure what a 'natural habitat' was, but when the trucks drove off, he went along with it on the basis that, whatever it was, it would probably be better than prowling the alleys of New York.

Soon enough, the trucks pulled up again, but this time, instead of being surrounded by sky-scrapers, half the horizon more or less consisted of some sort of strange-smelling liquid. Smelling wasn't quite the right word though, because whatever was coming off the liquid was also drying his mouth and stinging his eyes slightly.

Looking around, Colin saw one of the other crates being attached to a line going up to what might be a crane. As he watched the crane lifted the crate and swung it over onto a building, except that the building was moving. It took him a few moments to realise, and longer to actually understand that the building was floating, and even then...

"'Ey, geroff," a human said, bringing Colin back to reality, and he jumped off the crate just before the human could shove him off. Once he was down on the ground, he saw the human attach the crate to the crane, which then lifted it onto the floating building.

Now Vitani was in the floating building, Colin began to prowl the long flat cliff looking above the strange smelling liquid, looking for a way in himself. Nearer one end of the building, he found a plank between the building and the land, and, with barely a moment's hesitation, went up into the building.

Once in the building, or more precisely, on the building, Colin looked around. The roof, if that was what it was, was covered with crates. Looking further along, a section of the building rose tall, clear of the rest, so just out of lack of anything better, he headed for it.

Up close, the higher section of the building looked so much bigger, but Colin wasn't put off, and so began to search for a way in. He eventually found his way in through a door that had been left ajar, and looked around, and found himself in a corridor. In fact, it looked almost like the alleyways back in the city, except, hopefully, without dogs. With little else to do, he decided to explore.

* * *

Vitani groaned as two outrageously loud roars penetrated through to her conscious mind, awaking her slightly from her stupor. She was still too fatigued to move much so she lay back, and tried to work out where she was. At first she tried to discern the smells, but almost gasped at the sharp, overloading smell that filled her nose.

Listening provided no clues either, because all Vitani could hear was the creaking of crates, and a deep, methodical throbbing. The temperature hadn't changed much, if at all, which suggested to her that they hadn't gone particularly far.

After a while, the fatigue faded sufficiently for her to rise, if rather shakily. "Anyone there," she asked.

"Uh," said what sounded like Alex from nearby, "who?"

"Me, Vitani, "she replied, "that you Alex?"

"Mm," Alex replied, "gonna get you for this V'tani."

"Hey," Vitani replied, "it was you in trouble Alex, not me."

"Who ran off," Alex asked, sounding irritated.

"I didn't ask you to follow," Vitani replied.

"What you two on about," Marty asked muzzily.

"Nothing much," Alex replied.

"Just a bit of an argument," Vitani replied.

"Mm, 'kay," Marty said. They all heard and felt a solid thud as he kicked a hoof against his crate, then said, "hey, Glo', Mel', you awake?"

"I am now," Melman said, groaning.

"Nn," Gloria said, yawning, "Vitani, you are in so much trouble when I get out of here."

"It was you who got caught by the humans," Vitani pointed out, "well you got their attention before I did any way."

"You know," Melman said, "she has a poi-"

"Shut up Melman," Gloria said, "well you just watch yourself girl, else you'll have to deal with me."

"As if," Vitani muttered, then asked, "so where are we anyway?"

"On the sea in a boat," Melman replied, "I think."

"Right," Vitani said, "so what's the sea, and what's a boat?"

"You don't know what the sea is," Alex asked, "geez, where were you born, in a cave?"

"Yes actually," Vitani replied sharply, "can you tell a gazelle from a gemsbok, have you ever seen either or them?"

"Not in so many words," Alex replied.

"Exactly," Vitani said, "so I know things you don't, and you know things I don't." She paused a moment, then asked, "so what the hell is the sea, and why does it smell so, _sharp_?"

"That would be the salt," Meman replied, "it's just something you get in the sea, which is just, I think, like a very large lake."

"You know what a lake is," Alex asked, interrupting.

"Yeah, I know what a lake is," Vitani replied, "and a boat?"

"Humans use them to travel on the sea," Melman replied, "they can be fairly large sometimes."

"Okay," Vitani said, "any idea where we're going then?"

"No," Melman replied.

"Mm," Vitani said, "well, wherever it is, I hope it's warmer than the zoo."


	24. Change of course

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Vitani was annoyed at being cooped up in the crate. She'd lost track of the time she'd been here, but it must have been at least three or more of what the the others called 'weeks'. Not that she, or for that matter the others, were talking much, by now they'd pretty much run out of things to talk about.

Suddenly, the boat jerked hard and Vitani was thrown against the side of the crate with a thud. Similar sounds form nearby told her that the others, too had been surprised. Rolling an aching shoulder to ensure nothing was damaged, she asked, "what the hell was that?"

"I think we turned," Melman replied, "ooh my neck." Further conversation was cut off as the boat then jerked again, though not quite as violently, in the other direction, which threw them onto to the opposite sides of the crates.

"Let me guess," Vitani said, "we turned back."

"You know what this means don't you," Marty said, after a few moments.

"No, what," Vitani asked.

"The penguins are driving," Marty replied, "that's kind of their style."

"The penguins," Vitani asked, "but they're tiny, how could they be controlling anything like this?"

"I don't know," Marty replied, "but I guarantee it, that was the penguins."

"So what does that mean," Vitani asked, "I mean, other than the fact that both my shoulders are sore?"

"That probably means were headed for Madagascar," Marty replied.

"What's that place," Vitani asked.

"The wild," Marty replied, "one kind of wild anyway."

"Hm," Vitani said, "sounds, somewhat promising."

"Yeah," Marty said, "you'll love it."

* * *

Zazu was bored. It was a state of mind he'd only really discovered since he'd been caught by the humans, but now it was killing him, figuratively if not literally. His life now consisted entirely of what was in his cage and what he could see and hear, and in some cases, smell, from outside.

That was, until the ship rolled violently, jerking the cage to one side, and almost throwing Zazu off his perch. He almost panicked, what was happening, was the ship damaged, in trouble, and even if it was, what of him?

After a few moments, things almost seemed to have returned to normal, when the ship rolled the other way, and the cage, jerking the other way, slipped off the hook, and crashed against the floor, covering Zazu in water and seeds.

Zazu, even more panicked now, waited a few moments, just in case yet another roll was on the way. When things seemed to have calmed down, he surveyed his surroundings, saw little difference except what had been damaged in the rolling, then began to clean himself of the seeds and water that had covered him.

Once he was finished cleaning, Zazu assessed his surroundings again, and this time he realised that, with his cage lying on its side as it was the blockage at the entrance that had once lifted up now slid sideways, so he could open it and escape. Once outside the cage, he realised there was another barrier to his escape, the blockage in the human entrance was shut. Eventually he managed to deal with this problem as well.

Once outside, or at least, on the other side of the hole, Zazu found himself in a passage of some sort. He wanted to find out who was now in control of the ship, but he hadn't the faintest idea which was to go, so he picked one at random.

After a while, it occurred to Zazu that he was lost. He knew he'd turned corners, and come up at least one set of stepped ledges, but beyond that he hadn't a clue as to where he was going. He realised he should have paid more attention, but he hadn't and now he was paying the price.

At the next corner, Zazu found himself suddenly on his back, as something pounced on him. He gave a **wark** of surprise, and stabbed out blindly with his beak, and just for a moment, found a fold of skin, so he bit.

"Yow," said the unseen attack, and pulled back. Zazu rolled onto his chest and rose, ready to meet the unseen attacked, ans so, was surprised to find himself staring at a small cat with a grey striped pattern on its pelt. "Nasty beak you got there buddy," the cat said rubbing at a patch of fur just under its foreleg.

"Who are you," Zazu asked suspiciously.

"Name's Colin," the cat replied, "and who, and what, are you?"

"Zazu," he replied, "and I'm a hornbill."

"You got any idea who's running this thing," Colin asked.

"The ship," Zazu queried, and when Colin nodded, replied, "no, in fact I was just trying to find out myself." He paused a moment then asked, "I don't suppose you have any ideas as to where they might be?"

"Not much," Colin replied, "I thought maybe high up, where they could see, but beyond that, no."

"Mm," Zazu grunted, "I don't suppose you have any idea either, how to get out of here?"

"You mean outside," Colin queried, "yeah, I know that, and where the food is."

"Really," Zazu asked, "any fruit there?"

"I think so," Colin said, "why, are you hungry?"

"Not precisely," Zazu replied, "but I've been eating nothing but seeds for some time, and it's getting a bit monotonous."

"Well," Colin said, "I suppose, since searching for whoever's in charge hasn't turned up anything, I could show you the way to the food."

"Thank you," Zazu said.

They reached a 'staircase' as Colin called the stepped ledges, and went down, which turned out to be easier than going up, at least, if he judged how much pressure to put on the bar along the top. "So tell me," Colin said after a while, "where are you from?"

"The Pridelands," Zazu replied.

"Don't think I've ever heard of them," Colin said, "nice are they?"

"Yes they are," Zazu replied, " I've never found a better place, albeit, I haven't looked very much either." He paused, then asked, "what about you?"

"Alleys of New York," Colin replied, "cold damp, and deadly of you're ever caught by the dogs, and there's more than enough of them."

"So, not a particularly nice place," Zazu said.

"No, not particularly," Colin said.


	25. Beached

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

A brief but massive bellowing roar broke Vitani's thoughs. "Wha..." she began to say before another roar cut her off, and then cut out again as quickly as the last, but was followed by another, which went on longer than the others. The roar cut off after a few moments, but there was no time to say anything as something else screamed, and she was thrown off her feet.

Again, the experience ended after a few moments, but Vitani decided it was possibly the worse thing she'd ever been through. She waited a few moments then asked, "and what in hells name was that?"

"I think we stopped," Melman said, then groaned.

"Definitely the penguins," Marty said, "that was their style as well."

"So now what," Vitani asked, "they going to let us out?"

"I think so," Marty said, "it'll probably just take them a while."

"Mm," Vitani grunted, "well, at least this place is something like the right temperature."

* * *

Both Zazu and Colin looked up when they heard the horn, though the sound was somewhat quieter down here than elsewhere. "We've arrived then," the grey cat said

"Indeed," Zazu replied, "but where?" before either of them could reply though, there was a long, drawn out screech, and they were both knocked off their feet by a massive impact. When it was over, Zazu said, "might I suggest we get out of here now?"

"I'll go with that," Colin replied, and together the two of them made their way towards the nearest exit. Once out side they made their way over to the nearest railing, and stared. Stretching out from the bow of the ship was a short, pristine beach, backed by a lush jungle.

"Well," Colin said, as he survey the jungle, "this looks a lot better than New York, this wouldn't be you Pridelands would it?"

"No," Zazu replied, "this most definitely _isn't_ the Pridelands."

"Ah well," Colin said, "whatever it is, it looks promising, coming." With that, he jumped down and began to make his way towards the bow.

"Er..." Zazu began then realised Colin had already gone, "yes I'm coming."

When Colin reached the bow he was about to jump off when he saw the distance, "oh."

"Too high," Zazu asked perched on the railing.

"Well," Colin said, judging the distance, then gather his courage, "only one way to find out." With that, he jumped.

Zazu took off immediately, and circled down to where Colin had landed, and was massaging his shoulders. "So," he asked.

"Well, I made it," Colin said, then looked back up at the distance he'd dropped, "wouldn't like to do it again though."

"I'm not surprised," Zazu said.

Colin then looked over at the jungle, and asked, "you coming to explore that place?"

"I don't think so," Zazu replied, "I might fly over, but a jungle's too crowded for my liking."

"True," Colin said, "well, you'll have some company soon anyway."

"Oh," Zazu said, "and why's that?"

"There's a whole load of animals crated up," Colin replied, "they'll probably be out soon."

"Hm," Zazu said, "okay then, I think I'll stay around here for a while then."

"Okay," Colin said, "see ya." Zazu nodded at the cat's retreating back.

* * *

Vitani was half dozing when she heard the shuffling and voices outside the crate, and looked up. Suddenly, there was a scraping, and sunlight poured in causing her to avert her eyes. When her eyes had adjusted, she went to the now open side of the crate, and looked out.

Alex, Marty and Gloria were already out, and the penguins were working on Melman's crate, so Vitani jumped out, and asked, "so, where are we?"

"Madagascar," one of the penguins replied.

"Magawhata," Vitani asked, "what?"

"Ma-da-gas-car," the penguin replied, sounding each syllable, "got that?"

"I think so," Vitani replied, though she doubted, in her own mind that she could repeat it correctly straight off, "but who'd want to call a place something like that?"

"Dunno," Marty replied, "they just do."

"Right," Vitani said, "well, let's see this _Madagascar_ then shall we?" She made her way over to the side of the boat, and then just stared at the jungle, amazed.

"Never seen a jungle before," Alex asked, "I thought you grew up in the wild?"

"I did," Vitani replied, not averting her eyes, "but I grew up on the savannah, not in a jungle." Then she smiled slightly, "still, I'm fairly adaptable." With that, she began to make her way up to the front of the boat, but stopped when she saw a blue bird with a large beak, that seemed vaguely familiar. After a moment, she began to approach the bird, which turned to look at her.

Zazu watched the strange group, a lion, a lioness, a zebra, a giraffe and a hippo approach, the stop not too far away. He tensed, ready for flight, but the lioness, who'd been studying him, asked, "do I know you?"

"I don't know," Zazu replied, "do you?"

Vitani stared at the bird for a few more moments, then it clicked, "Zazu?"

Zazu felt his beak drop open, and he turned to regard the lioness. She was certainly familiar, but he couldn't quite place...Then he realised, "m-miss Vitani?"

Vitani was stunned, not only did she know the bird, he was her only link to the Pridelands, "how the heck did you get here?"

"In a cage," Zazu replied, "at least, until it was destroyed a little while ago."

"Hang on," Said the lion, turning to Vitani, "you know this bird?"

"Do I ever," Vitani replied, grinning broadly, "Zazu this is Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria."

"Pleased to meet you," Zazu said, studying the group.

"And this is Zazu," Vitani said, introducing to the rest of the group.

"Friend of yours," Marty asked.

Vitani face fell slightly for just a moment, then she replied, "he's, _was_, the majordomo to king Simba, as for an actual friend, yeah, I think so."

"Great," Alex said, "so, shall we get down then?"

Vitani shrugged, "might as well." She walked over to the rail and looked down , then turned and said, "of course, I presume you know how to do it without jumping."

"Why can't you jump," Gloria asked, sneering slightly, "too high for you?"

Vitani glared at the hippo and replied, "well apart from the fact that you're a hypocrite, I would like to make it down _without_ breaking a leg, or two."

"Hypocrite, me," Gloria said, indignant, "why you little..."

"Hey," Vitani retorted, "I'd break my legs if I tried to jump down, you, broken bones would be the last thing you'd have to worry about." Leaving the hippo to fume she said, "now, let's go look for a safe way down."

Eventually, they did find a way down via a small crane which the penguins operated, then they themselves shimmied down the cable.

Once on the beach, Vitani asked, "what now?"

"First stop is the lemurs," Marty replied, "after that, "who knows."

"Okay then," Vitani said, "let's go."


	26. Stormy beginnings

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Colin was enthralled as he wandered through the jungle, this place was brilliant. He was certainly glad now that he'd got onto the boat, because this place was brilliant. Just behind every leaf was a new smell or sight, it was amazing. And the temperature was so much better as well, even if it was still a little bit damper than he'd like.

then Colin realised he was hearing something, though what it was, he couldn't make out, but it made him curious, and of course, the only thing you could do with curiosity was to satisfy it, so, with that in mind he made his way towards where he thought the sound was coming from.

It took Colin somewhat longer than he expected to find out where the sound was coming from. Partly this was because the sound was so faint, and partly because the jungle was muffling the sound, waking it virtually impossible to locate.

Finally though Colin was sure he was near the source, and indeed, the jungle ahead seemed somewhat brighter. Moving forward, he brushed under a leaf, and stepped out into a clearing, and was awestruck by the number of creatures he saw, there must have been hundreds, maybe more. They looked as though they'd been in the middle of a party, but it slowly wound down as they began to notice him, and soon he sensed he was the centre of their attention.

"Er, hey," Colin said, disconcerted slightly by the pressure of so many gazes, "um, how's it going?"

There was absolute silence for a moment, then one of the myriad creatures shout "foosa."

* * *

Vitani, followed Alex and the others as they made their way through the jungle to the clearing where, supposedly, the lemurs could be found. She was slightly uncomfortable, because Zazu was sitting on, or rather, gripping onto her shoulders, but she didn't complain about it.

As they travelled, Vitani, looked around silently in, well, not awe, because she knew places like this existed, but wonderment. Up ahead, the others were talking about something or other, but she wasn't in the mood to participate.

Marty was looking forwards to meeting the lemurs again, because they were fun and happy, although he had to agree to a statement Alex had made the last time they were here, they could get a little over the top. Suddenly, he heard a faint cry that sounded like "foosa, foosa." He turned to Alex, who turned to him, and they both shared a look, and a nod, then rushed forward, followed by Melman and Gloria.

"Miss Vitani," Zazu sad, when he saw the others rush on.

"Mm," Vitani replied, "what?" Suddenly, she realised the others were no longer nearby, "oh, hold on."

"Gladly," Zazu said, as he felt Vitani speed up.

By the time Vitani caught up with the others, they were in a clearing, and she heard Alex asked, "...re they then?"

One of a myriad of small monkey like things in the trees pointed down to a greyish creature on the ground. "that," Alex asked, pointing at the cat, and when the creature nodded, replied, "that's not a foosa, that's a cat, anyway, it's the wrong colour."

To Vitani though, it was more familiar than simply _a cat_, and she said, "Colin?"

Colin turned to look, then smiled, "oh, hey Vitani."

"Wha..." Vitani began to ask.

"Hang on," Alex said, turning to Vitani, "you know the cat as well?"

"He got me to Grand Central Station," Vitani replied, "well, after I got him out of a rather sticky situation."

"Any _more_ little friends you haven't told us about," Gloria asked, somewhat sharply.

"Not that I can recall," Vitani replied calmly, "why, afraid you'll get outnumbered?"

Gloria's eyes narrowed, and she replied, "I'm not afraid of you or any of your friends."

Vitani merely shrugged, and replied, "I didn't expect you to be."

"Then why'd you say it," Alex asked.

"Because I can't stand her, and she can't stand me," Vitani replied, "and arguing and insulting is a lot better than a fight."

"You were eager enough to fight me when we first met," Gloria replied.

Vitani shrugged, "things were different then, I'd only just got out of the crate after all."

"And that excuses your actions does it," Gloria asked.

"It goes some way to explaining them," Vitani replied, "after all, I'd like to see how you cope with more than thirty days of total isolation."

"Hey, both of you, calm down," Alex said, glaring at them, then, indicated the lemurs, said, "we're not alone you know."

Vitani and Gloria continued to glare at each other for a moment, then the lioness sneered slightly, and said, "well, we don't want to give them the wrong impression do we, _Gloria_?"

"They're perfectly fine with me," Gloria replied, "they know me, whereas you're unknown, and possibly dangerous." As an after thought, she added, "actually, more like _probably_ dangerous, given what just happened."

"Hey," Vitani replied, "it was you-"

"Enough," Alex broke in then turned to the lemurs and said, "I'm sorry about this, those two just really don't get along, and I don't know why."

"And they're safe," Maurice asked.

"Oh, don't worry on that score," Alex replied, "they won't hurt anyone." Casting a sideways glance at Gloria and Vitani, he asked, in a flat tone, "will you?" Both females shook their heads slightly. "Right then," he said, turning back to the lemurs, "this is Vitani, she's from a place called the Pridelands, and, uh..."

"She's arrogant, violent, bad tempered and antisocial," Gloria broke in.

Marty and Melman gasped, and the whole clearing fell silent, as Vitani turned a gaze full of disdain and anger at Gloria. The silence persisted, till the lioness finally replied, "I'm no more arrogant than you are, and as for the rest of it, you have no idea what I've been through, 'so you've got not right to criticise'!" By now, she was vibrating with anger, and the others, including Gloria had taken several paces away.

It took Vitani some time to recover, and when she did, she turned, and began to walk back into the jungle. "Uh, where're you going," Alex called after her.

Vitani turned, and was about to reply with something like, 'where d'you think', but caught herself, and replied, "the beach."

"Why," Alex asked, and when Vitani glared, he quickly added, "sorry, I just wanted to know."

"I need space," Vitani replied, "space to run, space to think, I don't like being closed up like this, whether it's a jungle or a city, or anything else."

"You want space," Alex asked, 'then before Vitani could reply, went on, "I think I know somewhere you might be interested in."

Vitani raised an eyebrow at this. "Really," she asked, "big, is it?"

"Biggish," Alex replied, "you interested?"

"And it'll be just the two of us," Vitani asked.

"Um, if you want," Alex replied, almost feeling Gloria's glare.

"I think I'll take you up on that," Vitani said, "right now."

"Okay," Alex said, as Vitani walked over to him, "this way."


	27. Unwinding and recharging

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"How far is it to this _somewhere_," Vitani asked not long after she and Alex left the lemur's clearing.

"Not too far," Alex replied, "I think you'll the place." Vitani mumbled something to this, but it wasn't audible, and he wasn't in the mood to enquire.

After a while, Alex noticed Vitani seemed more relaxed, less taught. "Feeling better," he asked.

"A bit," Vitani replied, after a moment, "not much, but a bit."

"What is it goes on between you two anyway," Alex asked, "I mean, she's nice, when she's in a good mood, and so are you, but..." Vitani gave a low growl at this, and he stopped, and realised she'd begun to tense up again. "Sorry," he muttered.

"_Now_ how far," Vitani asked.

"Just up ahead," Alex replied, and moments later, the jungle stopped and they stepped out into 'The Corridor'.

"This is it," Vitani asked, staring at the trees on either side, "It's not very big."

"It gets larger at the other end," Alex replied, "and there's a lake, too, if you want."

"A fair way up by the looks of it," Vitani said.

"Yeah," Alex said, "it is quite a stroll."

"Ever run it," Vitani asked.

"Raced it a time of two with Marty," Alex replied, "he always beat me, and I was way out of breathe when I got to the end."

"That's only to be expected," Vitani replied, "zebra have a better top speed, although they do take longer to get up there."

"Oh," Alex said, "any other animals like that."

"What you mean faster," Vitani asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Just about all of them," Vitani replied, "and the ones that aren't are usually too big to tackle."

"So how do you catch them," Alex asked.

"Like I said," Vitani replied, "they may be faster overall, but it takes them longer to get up there, so we do have a chance, if we do it properly."

"Oh, right," Alex said, then, his curiosity on the subject curbed, asked, "you want to go up there?"

"Sure," Vitani replied, thought a moment, then said, "you want me to run with you up there, maybe give you an idea of what you could improve on?"

"Okay," Alex said, "if you can keep up."

"What, you calling me slow," Vitani asked, in a slightly unusual tone.

"No," Alex replied quickly, somewhat confused by the tone.

"Oh, you want a race then," Vitani asked, the tone getting stronger. When Alex saw her expression, he realised her tone was pushing, competitive.

"That wasn't the original idea," Alex replied, "why, you want one?"

"I wouldn't mind," Vitani replied, "see how much that time in the zoo and other places has cost me."

"Alright," Alex said, "ready?"

"Just a moment, Vitani replied, moved away a few paces, and crouched down, "ready."

"Steady," Alex said, taking a deep breath.

"Steady," Vitani replied.

"Go," Alex exclaimed, and together, they set off. Vitani, took the immediate lead, but then seemed to ease up a little, allowing Alex to catch up, then began to pace him. Normally, he wouldn't have reacted to this, or at least, not if Marty was doing it, but then again, the zebra would only be doing it to make him feel better, where as she was judging him. He pushed harder, trying to ignore the pain, and the fact that his vision was beginning to go red.

As the distance seemed to go on forever, the fiery pain in his muscles got worse, and his vision faded from normal to red to purple, and then got even darker. Suddenly, he was nudged, once, twice, and then he went sprawling. Now on his side, he nevertheless continued to kick out for a few moments before it registered, then he stopped, and the need to breathe came back, and he was gasping for air, and hearing, or feeling his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst.

After some time, a few minutes maybe, Alex felt his breathing return to something closer to normal, although still deep, and his heartbeat was merely fast. He blinked, raised his head and looked around so see someone beside him, saying something he couldn't quite make out. "Wha'," he asked, his own voice sounding strangely distant.

"I said," Vitani repeated, louder, "are you okay?" She was concerned, and she had been ever since she'd had to knock him over to stop him running into the lake.

It was a few moments before Alex replied, "yeah, I'm fine." After a few more moments, he said, "I think I fell over.

"I knocked you over," Vitani replied, "I had to, you were about to run into the lake."

"I was," Alex asked, surprised. Looking around, he saw the lake was indeed very close, only a few yards in front of him in fact.

"You were," Vitani replied, "I'm surprised you didn't see it."

"Probably because I couldn't see anything," Alex replied, "maybe I pushed myself too hard."

"I'll say you did," Vitani said, "running's supposed to be invigorating, if not relaxing, it's not supposed to be fatal." Now Alex could see properly, he saw the look of concern on Vitani's face, and it surprised him. "Why did you do it," she asked.

"Actually, I don't know," Alex replied, "I guess I wanted to look good."

"You did," Vitani said, but before Alex could even smile, she went on, "for a carcass."

"Uh," Alex asked, then it registered, "I died?"

"Not quite," Vitani replied, "but I think you got close to it."

"Oh," Alex said, then something occurred to him, "how'd I do?"

"Up until you started that suicide running," Vitani said, "you were actually doing better than I expected."

"And what about you," Alex asked, remembering what she'd said just before they'd set off.

"A fraction slower than I used to be," Vitani replied, "although I was surprised it had so little effect."

Alex thought for a moment then said, "so what've I got to work on?"

"You should start from a crouch, like I did," Vitani replied, "apart from that, just practise."

"Thanks." Alex said. He realised Vitani was no longer looking at him, and was, instead, looking around. "Like it," he asked.

"It's nice," Vitani replied, "and..." She felt her stomach gurgle, "what's to eat?"

"You hungry," Alex asked.

"A bit," Vitani replied, "then repeated, "so what's to eat?"

"Fish," Alex replied, "ever tried it?"

"Never even heard of it," Vitani replied, "any good?"

"Oh yeah," Alex said, managing to hide his surprise that Vitani had never even heard of fish, "quite good, you want to try some?"

Vitani shrugged, "why not, after all, if it's the only thing I'm going to get to eat, I might as well get used to it."

Come on then," Alex said, and so they rose and began to make their way back towards the beach.


	28. Dinner Discussions

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"Oh, you're back," Gloria said coolly when Vitani and Alex returned to the lemur's clearing.

"Yes, I'm back," Vitani replied, "why, you expected me to get lost?"

_I'd hoped you might've,_ Gloria thought, "where've you been anyway?"

"Up at the corridor," Alex replied, then he smiled slightly for a moment, racing."

"Oh, how'd you do," Marty asked, remembering how Alex had done when he's raced him.

"Quite good apparently," Alex replied, glancing at Vitani for a moment, "well given I have some handicaps."

"What handicaps are those," Gloria asked narrowing her eyes at Vitani slightly.

"Not much practise," Vitani replied, shrugging, "bad start, no rhythm, and slow with it, but when you've never really had to do that kind of thin in your life..."

"Oh," Gloria said, "and I suppose you're good at it are you?"

"Quite good," Vitani replied, then when this didn't seem to satisfy them, went on, "look, I've had to catch my own food most of my life, when you have to do that, you learn how to run."

"So you think you could beat Marty then," Gloria asked.

"Probably not," Vitani replied, "we start off faster, but Zebras do have a better top speed, and they can hold it for longer." She waited a moment, then said, "now, if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going," Gloria asked.

"I'm getting a bit hungry," Vitani replied, "and I've been told fish is quite tasty." With that, she and Alex began to make their way towards the beach again.

"She looks sad," Julian said, then had an idea, "ah, I have it, when she comes back we'll give her a party."

"I don't think that's a good idea Julian," Maurice replied, "I don't think-"

"Nonsense Maurice," Julian interrupted, "it's just the thing she needs." this time the advisor held his silence, but he still didn't think the lioness, what was her name, Vitani, would like a party in her honour, she didn't look like the sort who would.

"You know," Marty said, "Maurice has a point, she's not really into big parties."

"Okay," Julian said, chagrined, "a _small_ party then." Marty shrugged, interested to see what Vitani's reaction would be.

* * *

"Nice place here," Vitani said, when she and Alex emerged from the jungle.

The remark was enough unlike Vitani's normal demeanour that Alex paused a moment, before replying, "yeah."

"So where's the food," Vitani asked.

"Over there," Alex replied, pointing to the shack the penguins had set up.

"That," asked Vitani incredulously, "that is way too small to have any food."

"They have a bit of food," Alex replied, "anyway, they catch it fresh, 'cause it goes off if you store it too long."

"Well, okay," Vitani said, "let's try it then."

"Hey," Alex called, "fish to go."

"Will do," came a voice from the stall. Vitani wasn't sure what to expect, but was surprised to see a penguin inside the shack, holding a knife, which had obviously been used recently, as evidenced by the large number of pieces of sliced 'fish'.

"This is it," Vitani asked, indicating a large flat leaf filled with chunks of diced fish.

"Yup," Alex said scooping up several pieces and tossing them into his mouth. He rolled them round for a moment before swallowing, "delicious as always."

"Yeah, not too bad," Colin said, from around the other side of the shack.

"What are you doing here," Vitani asked, moving to where she could see the grey cat, stretched out, half in the shadow of the shack.

Well, I was hungry," Colin replied, "and you buddy Zazu wasn't really into the party."

"Zazu wasn't into the party," Vitani asked, raising an eyebrow in question."

"Yeah," Colin replied, "he muttered something about irresponsible bush babies."

"That sounds like Zazu," Vitani replied, "never learned how to have fun."

"And you did," Alex asked.

"Of course I do," Vitani replied, turning to Alex, "it's just that most of what I enjoy is quite physical, racing and wrestling for example."

"That's fun," Alex asked incredulously.

"Like I said," Vitani replied, "they may not be you your kinds of things, but I like them." Alex shrugged, and she went on, pointing to the leaf that was serving as a dish, this is food?"

"Uh-huh," Alex replied, "like I said, delicious."

Vitani raised an eyebrow at Alex then selected a piece of fish and popped it in her mouth. She rolled the morsel around for a few moments, then swallowed it, and said, "palatable."

"You don't like it," Alex asked.

"I've had better," Vitani replied, "but then again, I've had worse as well, it's, I don't know, bland."

"Bland," Alex asked, "oh, come on, it tastes great, you just don't want to admit it."

"Hey, I think it's bland," Vitani replied, "beyond that, it's palatable, it's edible, it'll do." She glanced at the penguin for a moment, before continuing, "although the portions could do with being bigger."

"What you mean whole fish," Alex asked.

"Yeah, probably," Vitani replied.

"Well, this stuff is chopped now," Alex said, "so you might as well eat it."

Vitani shrugged, then scooped up a pawful and ate it, then another. She was just swallowing her third pawful when she felt an odd feeling in her throat, and she suddenly retched. Alex was beside her in a moment, and he urgently asked, "what's wrong?"

"Excuse me a moment," Vitani said, pushing past him, and making her way down to the water. Once at the water she took a big mouthful, ignoring the taste of it, and tried to swallow, but retched again, "oh, not good."

"What's going on," Alex asked, "what's wrong?"

"Something's lodged back in my throat," Vitani replied, speaking in a hoarse whisper because it didn't seem to irritate the object as much, "every time I try swallowing something, I retch."

"So what does that mean," Alex asked.

Vitani gave Alex a careful glance before replying, "if I don't get the damned thing out, I'm going to starve to death."

"Oh," Alex said, realising, "can you get it out?"

"Not on my own," Vitani replied.

"Maybe I could then," Alex said.

"Not likely," Vitani replied, "I'd choke on your paw."

"Well, what about the lemurs then," Alex asked.

Vitani was about to refuse that as well, but then she thought about it. Would any of them be able to reach down far enough, would any of them be able to get their arms down there without her choking, well, it was a risk she'd just have to take. "Let's go and ask," she said.


	29. Trading dues

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"Hey Alex," Marty called when he and Vitani, followed by Colin and Zazu, returned to the clearing. Then he saw the grim look on his friend's face, and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Vitani got something jammed down her throat," Alex replied, "a bone or something."

"Uh-huh," Gloria said, "so much for the all-powerful lioness."

"If I didn't need the help," Vitani said in a loud whisper, "I'd hurt you for that."

"And precisely what help is needed," Maurice asked.

"Someone has to feel around there, and pull it out," Vitani replied.

"Sounds dangerous," Marty said.

"It is," Vitani replied, "probably more so for me than for anyone else."

"And how do you figure that," Gloria asked.

"Because I could end up choking," Vitani replied.

"And whoever's sticking their arm down your throat could get it bitten off," Gloria replied.

"Actually not," Vitani replied, "that's one place my upbringing is going to help, now, can we get on with it?"

Eventually, a lemur was found who was prepared to perform the act, and so, with Alex and Maurice on one side, and Gloria, surprisingly enough, on the other, she said, "I'm going to be holding my breath for this, so when I thump my paw, I need to breathe, and you've got to get out quick, understand?" The lemur nodded, so she said, "just give me a moment," then took a few deep breaths, held her breath, and relaxed her jaw.

The lemur slowly put its hand into the lioness's mouth, and when Vitani made no move, reached further in, feeling around for anything sticking out, but could feel nothing.

Vitani could feel the lemur getting ever closer to the bone, but the undeniable urge to breathe came before it quite got there, and she had to thump her paw. "Nearly there," she said, when she'd got her breathe back, "go in a bit quicker next time eh?" The lemur nodded at this.

After a few moments of collecting her thoughts and deep breathing, Vitani again held her breathe, and again, the lemur began its explorations. The lemur did indeed go in quicker this time, then, just as it neared the bone, slowed down and stopped just short, and once even managed to nudge the bone, and the lioness felt her chest and jaws tense, but managed to avoid retching.

Vitani, who up till now had had her eyes closed, opened them slightly, and tried to peer down past her muzzle to see what was going on. Unable to make any sense of what she could see after a few moments, she thumped her paw again, and asked, when the Lemur was out, "what's the problem this time?"

The lemur didn't reply, and looked nervous, so after a moment, Gloria replied instead, "you're head's way too high, it can't reach down properly."

Vitani stared at Gloria for a moment, then, with a sigh, lowered her head till her chin was nearly resting on the ground, and said, "make it quick this time, I can't hold my breath as well like this." The lemur nodded, and, as soon as the lioness was ready, began yet again to attempt to locate the bone.

After just a few moments, the lemur's fingers found the bone again, and this time, the tensing was clearly visible to the others. "I think you found it," Alex said, and despite her current situation, Vitani managed to open her eyes a fraction, and shoot a glare at the lion, before squeezing her eyes shut and managing to hold back another near retch.

It took a few more moments for the lemur to finally get a grip on the bone, during which Vitani struggled to hold back the constant feeling of needing to retch. Finally, with a more painful than expected jerk, the bone was pulled out, and the lioness dragged herself upright, dislodging the lemur in the process, and managed to turn round before retching heavily.

"You okay," Alex asked, sounding concerned.

Vitani was about to reply something like, 'of course, how else could I possibly be,' and instead replied, "I've been better." Grimacing at the taste, she turned back the lemurs, and asked, "do you have anything to drink?"

"We have some fruit-juice," Maurice replied, sound slightly doubtful.

"I'll take it," Vitani said, "hell, I'd take anything at the moment, including seawater." Maurice disappeared, and she turned back to the lemur, who was still holding the bone, and said, "thanks." The lemur nodded so she said to Alex, "next time, I take fish whole, understood?"

"Fully," Alex replied.

It didn't take long for lemurs to return with the juice, and though it did indeed remove the bile taste, it left Vitani wondering if, perhaps, bile hadn't been such a bad thing, or maybe it was just that she wasn't used to, what did they call it, fruit juice.

All such thought was put out of mind when the main clearing suddenly erupted into chaos, followed moments later by cries of "foosa," and lemurs fleeing in all directions.

"Foosa," Alex growled, rising, "come on," and he and Gloria headed towards the main clearing.

Vitani was about to follow Alex, when she became aware of a pressure on her foreleg. Looking down, she saw the lemur who'd extracted the bone from her throat looking up at her, terrified. "Get off," she said, and shook her leg, but it was no use. For a moment, she considered slashing the lemur, but dispelled the thought in a moment, then, surprising her self, crouched down, and said, "get on to my neck then." It took a few moments for the lemur to relocate, then Vitani muttered, "hold on," and followed where Alex had gone.

The clearing was still fairly chaotic when Vitani arrived, and it took her a moment to understand what was going on. The lemurs, or the few that were left anyway, were being chased by small, lithe, brown creatures, presumably the 'Foosa' Alex had referred to.

A sound above her drew Vitani's attention, and she looked up to see several lemurs being herded by the Foosa, and made a snap decision. "Hey," she bellowed up, "you leave them alone," then jumped, and began to clamber her way up the tree. The Foosa had gone before she was half way to the top, and so, she pulled herself up to the next branch for a rest.

The Foosa Vitani had chased off had squeaked alarms, and suddenly, the small predators retreated, leaving the lemurs alone with her Alex and Gloria. She raised her had a little, and said to the lemur on her neck, "okay, you can get off now." The lemur got off, gave her a nod, then scampered off.

"Hey, you okay," Alex called up.

"Fine," Vitani replied, "Why?"

"You paused a moment," Alex replied, "I thought you might be a bit, well, scared."

"Just considering how to get down," Vitani replied. It took her a moment to spot a conveniently located branch to jump down onto, and several more took her all the way to the ground.


	30. A word wrong

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"What the heck were those things," Vitani asked, when she re-entered the clearing.

"Those were foosa," Alex replied.

"And where do they live," Vitani asked.

"The other side of the island," Alex replied, "why?"

"Just interested," Vitani replied.

Alex stared at Vitani for a moment, then shrugged. "Impressive leap," he said, "and I didn't think you climbed very well."

"I don't," Vitani replied, "I've never really tried, or ever really had the chance to."

"And it was kind of impressive how you let the lemur poke around down your throat as well," Alex said, "I know I couldn't have held still like that."

Vitani shrugged, "my upbringing was a help."

"Yeah, you said that," Alex said, and remembered she'd seemed agitated about it when he'd asked her before, back in the zoo, though she'd seemed reluctant to explain it. "I didn't really understand though," he went on, "how can your upbringing be a help?"

"My upbringing was quite violent," Vitani replied, "it helped me to ignore pain and discomfort."

"Er, how violent is quite violent," Alex asked.

"Most of the time we weren't hunting we were fighting," Vitani replied, "and hunting was hard enough with our land as barren as it was."

"Why not go somewhere else then," Alex asked.

"Because mother didn't want to," Vitani replied, "and she was the leader."

"So why did she stay there," Alex asked.

Vitani paused for a few moments, then sighed, and replied, "mother, hated a lion for she thought he'd done, hated him enough to want to kill him, and she was training us to do it."

"To kill one lion," Gloria asked, how many of there were you anyway?"

"She wanted the one lion dead," Vitani replied, "but we wouldn't just be fighting the one lion, we'd be fighting his entire pride."

"Um, I don't mean to push in or anything..." Melman began.

"Yes," Vitani replied, turning to him, as the the others did.

"...but isn't it normally the males, lions, who lead the prides..." Melman said, then trailed off uncertainly.

"Normally, yes," Vitani replied, "but mother was, special."

"Sounds like she was pretty nasty actually," Gloria said.

Silence spread out as Vitani fixed Gloria with an intense glare, which the hippo wouldn't meet. "What right do you have to say about my family," the lioness growled lowly, threateningly.

After several moments, Gloria risked a glance at Vitani, though not at her face, and was both shocked and worried to see the lioness's claws extended and she herself seemed to be barely under control, almost vibrating with repressed anger and energy. Realising just how badly she'd overstepped the mark, she said quietly, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I shouldn't have said that."

Vitani didn't respond for some time, almost afraid that she'd lose control. Finally, confident she'd regained enough self-control, she turned to Alex, and said, "you said the foosa were over the other side of the island."

"Yeah," Alex said, "but, um, I don't think you know the way, do you?"

"No I don't," Vitani replied, "which is why you're going to show me, starting right now."

"Right now," Alex asked, and when he heard a faint growl from Vitani said "okay, this way." As he the two of them reached the edge of the clearing, he called back, "er, see ya later guys."

"Make sure you come back in one piece," Marty replied, only half joking.

"I'll try," Alex replied, his voice already growing faint in the thick jungle.

"Well," Melman said, when Alex and Vitani had gone, "that was a, dramatic moment."

"You can say that again," Marty said, then turned to Gloria, who'd sagged in relief. "What the heck d'you do that for Glo'," he asked, "I mean, sure it was unexpected, but you know she does get kinda extreme sometimes."

"yes she does," Melman said, "but I must admit, that was unexpectedly severe, even for her." After a moment, he added, "family does appear to be a, touchy subject for her, for some reason."

Marty shot Melman a glance, but before he could say anything, Maurice said, "no Julian, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Nonsense Maurice," Julian replied, "it's a brilliant idea."

"Julian..." Maurice began again.

"Oh, shush up Maurice," Julian said.

"What's this about," Marty asked, looking up at the pair.

Maurice sighed, then replied, "his grace, his excellency, yada yada yada, king Julian, wants to throw a party for Alex' new friend."

"Throw a party for Vitani," Marty asked, "I don't think she'll be into it myself."

"As I said," Maurice replied, "but Julian is, Julian."

"Well, go ahead and ask then," Marty said, "but I somehow doubt she'll agree."

Elsewhere, Zazu was surprised at Vitani's reactions, because while she certainly wasn't fond of her upbringing, he hadn't realised just how much disdain, even hatred that she had for it. "What was that about," Colin asked, nearby?"

"Miss Vitani is, disdainful, of her upbringing," Zazu replied, "apparently rather more so than anyone realised."

"Isn't childhood supposed to be the best time," Colin asked, "well, apart from where I grew up."

"Indeed it should be," Zazu replied, "however, miss Vitani's cubhood was, unusually, nasty."

"How so," Colin asked.

"I don't know the details myself," Zazu replied, "and I don't think this is quite the right time to discuss such matters."

* * *

"Feeling better," Alex asked Vitani as they neared the border of foosa territory, but was met with only a stony silence. "No," He asked, "well, um..." but was cut off by a low growl. "Okay," he said, "so you don't want to discuss that right now, I gotcha." When this was met with more silence, he finally got up the courage to ask, "so, er, what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Why d'you ask," Vitani replied, lowly.

"Just curious," Alex replied, and after a silence went on for a few moments, added, "of course, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool too."

the silence persisted for a few more moments, then Vitani finally replied, "what damn right does she think she has that she can say things like that?"

"I've got to admit," Alex said, "it wasn't the best thing she could have said.

Vitani's head whipped around, and she glared at Alex for a moment, before finally saying, "I'm mad, no, more than that, I'm raging, so I'm going to kill something to work it off."

"You're going to kill foosa," Alex asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes," Vitani replied, "why, I thought you hated them."

"Well I do, sort of," Alex replied, "I guess, I just never realised anyone could be angry enough to want to kill something." After a moment, he added, under his breath, "in cold blood, anyway."

"well _I_ am now," Vitani replied, "and it's better the foosa than one of you or the lemurs." _Maybe I can even get a decent meal out of it,_ she thought, for although she _could_ subsist on fish, it definitely wasn't something she wanted to eat if there was good meat around.


	31. Party

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"Feeling any better," Alex asked Vitani as they headed back towards the lemur's clearing. Vitani had had, as she described it, quite an exciting time, and had dined on seven or eight foosa, which she described as stringy but tasty. He hadn't tried it himself, but neither had he said anything about it.

"If you mean, 'have I got over my anger'," Vitani replied, "the answer's yes, but if you mean, 'have I forgiven Gloria', that one's no."

"Mm," Alex said, "she's not usually that bad, she just seems to get that way around you, I don't know why."

"She likes to be on the top," Vitani replied sourly, then paused, before continuing, "we're similar in that respect, I suppose." Alex remained tactfully silent on the issue, and indeed the entire way to the clearing.

"Hey, you're back," Marty called, when he spotted Alex and Vitani, "beginning to wonder where you were."

"Alex shrugged, then indicated Vitani and said, "she was having a good time, I didn't want to spoil it."

Marty, who'd been watching Vitani when Alex had said the statement, said, "uh huh."

"So what's been going on around here," Alex asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Marty replied, "wild parties, dancing singing..."

"Sound about right," Alex replied.

"Oh, and Julian wants to throw a welcome party for Vitani," Marty added.

"Oh, right," Alex said, then glanced at Vitani, waiting for a response.

Vitani was quiet for a moment, then asked, "who's Julian?"

"I am," said a lemur wearing a hat.

"You," Vitani asked.

"Yes, me," the lemur replied, "the great and mighty king Julian thirteenth, ruler of all lemurs."

"Right," Vitani said, and, glanced first at Marty, who smiled embarrassedly, then at Alex, who shrugged. Turning back to Julian, she said, "I assume you know I don't like parties."

"I've been told," Julian replied, "but no-one _can't_ like our parties."

Vitani was silent for a few moments, before finally frowning, and saying, "_just_ this once then." At this, many of the lemurs erupted into cheers.

"I didn't think you'd do that," Alex said to Vitani, moving closer.

"Why not," Vitani asked, "nothing wrong with at least trying it, even just this once."

"That's not exactly what you said about _pleasing the crowd_ back at the zoo," Alex replied.

"So," Vitani said, "these guys haven't hurt me yet, in fact, I owe them my life, if you recall."

"I know," Alex replied, "I just never figured you as the type who likes parties."

"And maybe I'm not," Vitani replied, "but I suppose it won't hurt me, just this once, to give it a try."

"So the party's a goer," Marty called making his way over.

"Looks like it," Alex replied, glancing back at Vitani.

Marty smiled, then made his way over to Vitani, and said, "ah, don't worry about it, you'll enjoy it." He saw Vitani's expression change, so he said, "probably, anyway."

"We'll see," Vitani said, then looking around the treetops, asked, "when's this party supposed to start anyway?"

"Dunno," Marty replied, "but proba..." He was interrupted momentarily by a deep thrumming sound, "...bly pretty soon."

At the sound, the lemur's cheering and conversations began to wind down, into expectant silence. When everything was finally quiet, Julian said, "today, we celebrate the return of our friends, the New York Giants."

"New York Giants," Vitani asked, having to raise her voice over the sudden cheering.

"Just something they call us," Alex said, as the thrumming sounds came again, "probably because we're a lot bigger than they are."

"You don't say," Vitani replied, then fell silent, as the lemur's cheering began to quieten again.

When the lemurs were again silent, Julian said, "we're also celebrating the arrival of Vitani the lioness."

The cheering was much quieter this time, and Vitani could feel their gazes resting on her. After a few disquieting moments, she whispered to Alex, "now what?"

"What d'you mean, now what," Alex asked.

"Just that," Vitani replied, fighting the urge to cringe under so many gazes, "what are waiting for, what's happening?"

"Oh," Alex said, realising, then examining the lemurs. "I think they want you to sat something," he said, after a few moments, "you know, make a speech."

"What about," Vitani asked.

"Yourself, I think," Alex replied.

"Like what," Vitani asked, slightly scathingly, "I'm a trained killer, but don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Well..." Alex said, "yeah, I suppose that sounds a bit, off."

"So what am I supposed to say," Vitani asked, clenching her teeth.

"Um..." Alex said, thinking desperately. He could see Vitani was getting badly stressed, being the focus of attention, so, finally, he stepped forward, cleared his throat, and said, "sorry about this, she's a bit overawed by the attention..."

"What," Vitani hissed behind him, "no I'm no..."

"You want to make a speech then," he replied, quietening her. After a moment's thought, he said, "so why don't we get on with the party?" The suggestion was immediately met with cheering, which quickly turned into singing and dancing, and soon the clearing was ringing to "**I like to move it move it**".

Alex was about to start dancing, when Vitani approached him, and said, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," Alex said, and turned to see Vitani's normal expression tinged with definite relief. "Tell me," he asked, "d'you know how to dance?"

"Do I know how to what," Vitani asked, confused.

"Dance," Alex repeated, and when Vitani still looked confused, he said, "come on, I'll show you the steps." The dancing, however, proved to be somewhat beyond her, so she retired to the edge of the clearing, watching as the others seemed to bask in attention.

Singing was another Area where Vitani regrettably lacked, which left her feeling even more alienated, and so, after a while, she rose, and began to make her way towards 'the Corridor'.

High above the party, Zazu watched disdainfully. He didn't approve of the event himself, it was too noisy and raucous for his tastes, but nor was it polite to comment, so he didn't. He was also thinking about Vitani's view of Zira, and wondering if he should tell her what her mother had once been like. When he saw her leave the clearing, he decided to tell her, and so, followed her.

Nor was Zazu the only one watching Vitani, because Alex, despite his interaction in the party, was also frequently watching the lioness, hoping she'd eventually rejoin them. When she left, he stopped dancing, and said to Marty, "you don't mind if I'm gone for a while do ya?"

A hint of something in Alex's Eyes caused Marty to look at where Vitani was sitting and watching. Had sat watching, that is, because the lioness herself was no longer there. Turning back to his friend, the Zebra replied, "go ahead buddy."

"Thanks," Alex said, and as the lion headed out to find Vitani Marty returned to the party.


	32. Making a date

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Vitani sighed as she finally emerged into 'the Corridor', and looked up at the stars. Why couldn't she fit in, she wondered, why, if the Pridelands were out of her reach, could she not get along elsewhere. Thoughts of her once home brought tears to her eyes, and here, alone, she made no move to check them, as they rolled down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin.

In her sorrow, Vitani lost all track of time, and so, was surprised when someone nearby said, "miss Vitani?"

Vitani turned with a growl, and was about to charge, before she recognised Zazu, who's feathers seemed bright in this light, that, and he was the only creature to ever call her 'miss'. "What d'you want," she asked, then sighed.

Zazu fell silent for a moment, before replying, "you seem unusually depressed."

Vitani snorted, and said, "and wouldn't you be, away from your family, your home, and everything you've ever known?"

"Indeed, I _am_," Zazu replied calmly, "but I'm enough in control of it to be able to have other concerns, and some of them are for you."

"Well, thanks," Vitani said, surprised at the lack of haughtiness in Zazu's tone, "but you know there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm aware that I can do little about the current situation, yes," Zazu said, "however, that wasn't the _only_ reason I'm here."

"It wasn't," Vitani asked, "why else then?"

Zazu was thoughtfully silent for several moments, before replying, "I heard your out burst about your upbringing, I hadn't realised it you held such, strong, feelings, especially about your mother."

"And why shouldn't I have strong feelings," Vitani asked, almost sneering, "after all, mother was nasty, hateful, cruel..."

"Indeed, she may have been," Zazu replied, "however, she wasn't always like that."

Vitani's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "And how would you know my mother," she asked lowly.

"In the latter part of his reign, Scar kept me confined to a cage in the main cave," Zazu replied, "in that time, I came to learn a great deal about Zira, at least, a great deal more than almost anyone else."

"So what was mother like," Vitani asked, seemingly only partly interested, but interested nevertheless.

"She was..." Zazu began thoughtfully, "...uncomplicated."

"How d'you mean," Vitani asked.

"She, viewed the world as simple, and reacted as such," Zazu replied, "it often made her appear presumptuous and immature."

At this point, there was a throat clearing noise behind Vitani and Zazu, and the lioness turned to see Alex standing there. "What d'you want," she asked, a little more sharply than she'd intended.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I," he asked tentatively.

"Actually you are," Vitani replied, "why?"

"Well, I saw you leave the party..." Alex began.

"You were watching me," Vitani queried.

"Just occasionally," Alex replied defensively, "I was a bit concerned..."

"Why," Vitani interrupted again, "I can look after myself perfectly well."

Alex's expression changed at this, which made Vitani realise she'd overstepped the mark. "Yeah, you can, can't you," he said, his tone both angry and hurt, "you can look after yourself better than anyone else, so maybe the rest ofus shouldn't even care, should we?" with that, he turned, and walked away.

Vitani was so surprised at Alex's reaction, that for several moments, she didn't move. When she did turn around, she said, "sorry about that, where were we..." before she caught Zazu's expression. "What," she asked.

Zazu's expression didn't change a bit, he just continued to stare. "So I was a bit hard on him," Vitani finally blurted, "but he'll cope." The hornbill's expression was beginning to get to her, and eventually, she sighed heavily, and said, "wait here will you?"

"Certainly," Zazu replied, as Vitani turned, and headed after Alex.

"Hey," Vitani said, as she reached Alex, but instead of replying, the lion lengthened his stride. Hey, she said again, and again got no response, but for an even greater stride. Finally, her patience ran out, and she resorted to tripping and pinning him.

"What d'you want," he asked, finally forced to acknowledge her.

"I want to apologise about back there," Vitani replied, "I shouldn't have said all I did."

"You, apologise," Alex asked, almost sneering.

"Yes, me, apologise," Vitani replied, then explained, "look, what was happening back there, it was private, okay?"

"Okay," Alex said, "but you know, I am here for you."

"I know," Vitani replied, and it seemed to Alex there was just a hint of relief in her tone, "and thanks, it's just that back there, wasn't something you've known me long enough to know."

"I guess I can accept that," Alex said, but he still seemed disappointed.

"Tell you what, though," Vitani said, "you want some, private time, tonight."

"What kind of, private time, are we talking about here," Alex asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Vitani replied, "wrestling, maybe."

"Uh-huh," Alex said, but Vitani could tell he wasn't enthusiastic about the idea.

"Okay, scrap the wrestling," Vitani said, "how about tag, or even stargazing."

"You do stargazing," Alex asked, genuinely surprised.

"On occasion," Vitani replied, "of course, it's always much better when you've got someone else to do it with."

"I think I'll take you up on that then," Alex said, "what time?"

"How about I come and get you when I've finished back there," Vitani replied.

"Fair enough," Alex said, "see you later then."

"And you," Vitani replied, "and try not to sprain anything."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Alex said, then turned and began to make his way back to the clearing. Likewise, Vitani began to make her way back to Zazu.

* * *

Back in the clearing, Gloria and Melman had finally noticed Alex's absence, and pulled Marty aside for information. "He's just sorting out a few things," Marty replied, to their questions.

"What kind of things," Gloria asked.

"He didn't say," Marty replied. The zebra glanced at Melman, and was slightly heartened to see that at least _he_ seemed to have a clue about what was going on.

Before anyone else could speak though, Alex returned, and said, "hey guys, what's up," then realised, "ooh..."

"Where were you," Gloria immediately asked.

"I, just had a few things to sort out," Alex replied.

"What kinds of..." Gloria began, then finally realised, "I though I told you she was dangerous."

"When she's in a bad mood maybe," Alex said, "otherwise, she's actually quite nice."

"So you caught her in a good mood," Melman said.

"Yeah, actually," Alex said, "I did."

"And..." Marty asked, because it seemed to him that Alex was happier than simply catching Vitani in a good mood would account for.

"And, what," Alex asked.

"And, did anything else happen out there," Marty asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex replied, "now come on guys, let's get back to the party."


	33. Family history

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"So," Vitani said, when she reached Zazu, where were we, oh that's right, you were telling me about my mother."

"Indeed," Zazu replied.

"And she was what, immature," Vitani asked.

"Uncomplicated," Zazu corrected, "which did sometimes lead her to act immaturely and presumptuously."

"I always thought she was just nasty," Vitani said, "looks like I didn't know too well?"

"Oh, nasty was one thing she wasn't," Zazu said, "at least, not as I knew her."

"But she always pushed us so hard," Vitani replied, "she never showed us any love, well, except for Kovu, and even then..."

"Yes, well, your mother's upbringing wasn't exactly the best," Zazu replied.

"What was it like," Vitani asked.

"Zira was born and grew up in a distant pride," Zazu replied. "Even from an early age, life wasn't easy for her," he went on, "she was constantly teased and bullied by her mother's two older cubs, and not having many friends didn't make life any easier..."

"But lots of cubs are bullied," Vitani replied.

"Indeed they are," Zazu replied, "and the bullying she put up with well enough, and she even made friends with the prince of the pride, which might have been good, had her siblings not then started malicious gossiping, even lying, about her and the prince's actions."

"But she was friends with the prince wasn't she," Vitani asked.

"She was," Zazu replied, "but that didn't matter, neither of them ever heard about it, but the then queen did."

"And she never questioned it," Vitani asked, a touch of anger in her voice now.

"Oh, she did," Zazu replied, "but accusations came in faster than explanations, and so even she began to question her son's and Zira's."

"So what did she do about it," Vitani asked.

"She set one of the lionesses to monitor the pair," Zazu replied, "unfortunately, she chose Zira's elder sister, who was."

"But it was the sister who was spreading the gossip," Vitani replied.

"Indeed," Zazu replied heavily, "but the queen didn't know that, she simply assumed family could be trusted."

"So what happened then," Vitani asked.

"The gossiping continued," Zazu replied, 'but more subtly this time, and more direct."

"And that caused a break-up," Vitani asked.

"Worse, actually," Zazu replied, "Zira's sister tried to kill her."

"Tried to kill her," Vitani asked, astonished, "but, but she was family."

"I don't understand it myself," Zazu replied, "some people just seem to be born evil."

"Anyway," Vitani went on, "she survived."

"That she did," Zazu said, "but the prince, did not."

"And they blamed mother," Vitani guesses, her tone now edged with anger.

"Indeed they did," Zazu replied, "and they banished her for it."

"I think I'm beginning to understand what mother went through," Vitani said distantly, "it must have been terrible."

"It was," Zazu said, "and even then, things got worse."

"How could they get any worse," Vitani asked.

"Some time after her exiling, Zira found out she was pregnant, with the prince's cub," Zazu replied, "unfortunately, her exiling cost her much, including the strength to bring the cub to term."

"Couldn't bring it to..." Vitani murmured, almost at a loss for words, "the cub was stillborn."

"The cub was stillborn," Zazu repeated, his own voice barely above a whisper.

"And then what," Vitani asked, "she just stumbled in on the Pridelands?"

"After two moons, and many rejections from other prides" Zazu replied, "she was ready give up, and indeed, when she was caught by hyenas on the outskirts, almost did."

"How did she get away," Vitani asked.

"She was rescued by a hunt scouting party," Zazu replied, "they just happened to be in the area at the time."

"That was lucky," Vitani said.

"Indeed," Zazu replied, then, for a moment, his voice developed an edge, "and then, of course, there was the meeting with Scar."

"How did that go," Vitani asked.

"Better than I expected," Zazu replied, "although I shouldn't have been surprised, Scar could be very 'charming' when he wanted to be."

"And mother fell for it," Vitani asked, "well, obviously she did, but..."

"She did," Zazu said, "but remember, she was still mourning the loss of her cub, and her mate."

"Did she ever lose any more," Vitani asked.

"She never had another cub die," Zazu said, "but your brother Nuka was, not the strongest cub I ever knew."

"He wasn't very smart or skilled either," Vitani said, "just a scrawny bundle of bones, and a pile of dedication."

"As a matter of fact," Zazu said, "he was actually quite smart, though I take it this didn't show much."

"So why did he always seem so dumb," Vitani asked, not quite believing Zazu.

"I suspect it had a lot to do with his bad treatment by Scar," Zazu said, "and Zira following his lead certainly didn't help, either."

"Oh," Vitani said, suddenly wondering what her brother would have been like with good treatment. She was silent for several moments, then asked, "did Simba really kill Scar?"

"That, I don't know," Zazu replied, "and probably, neither does anyone else."

"And why's that," Vitani asked.

"Well, Simba may have struck Scar a fatal blow," Zazu replied, "but if he did, it wasn't that that killed him."

"So what killed him," Vitani asked.

"The hyenas did," Zazu replied, "apparently, when Scar and Simba faced off the last time, Scar tried to blame the hyenas for what had happened, and they found out."

"So why did mother blame Simba for his death," Vitani asked.

"Zira blamed Simba for Scar's death, because she refused to believe Scar had betrayed the hyenas," Zazu replied, "she believed Simba killed Scar, then forced the hyenas to maul the body, to hide his crime."

"So, why did Simba banish us," Vitani asked.

"After Simba became king, he tried to 'placate' Zira," Zazu replied, "he promised her that Kovu would still be heir, but then They found out Nala was pregnant."

"And he banished us when he found out," Vitani asked.

"No, actually," Zazu replied, "'and' he continued to keep his promise to Zira, but she refused to believe it, so she tried to kill him."

"Oh," Vitani said, "I understand now."

"Yes," Zazu said, "it was also why he was prepared to accept Zira back, well, you know when."

"Mm," Vitani said thoughtfully. She was silent for some time, then finally said, "thank you for telling me that, it's given me a lot to think about."

"I'm, glad I could help," Zazu said.

"Yes," Vitani said, "now, do you think you could make yourself scarce?"

"To give you and Alex time together," Zazu guessed, then, with out waiting for an answer, went on, "yes, I'll do that."

"Thank you," Vitani said, rising and stretching, "good night."

"Good night," Zazu replied, before departing to search for a roost.

Vitani was thinking hard as she made her way back to the lemur's clearing. She'd never known that side of her mother's life, she'd always just assumed her mother was nasty. Now she knew better.


	34. Under the stars

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Alex was resting a moment, taking some time out from the mad excitement of the party, when something heavy landed on him. He yipped, and rolled over, trying to dislodge whatever it was, but instead of falling off, it rolled with him, and pinned him. "Wha'," he exclaimed, and found himself staring up at Vitani, who was grinning, "what d'you go and do that for?"

"To get your attenion," Vitani replied, "I see it worked too." With that, she unpinned Alex and moved off a little way.

"Please, never do that to me again, okay," Alex said, rising.

"Okay," Vitani said, shrugging. "You ready," she asked a moment later.

"Just gotta go say good bye to the others," Alex replied, moving back towards the centre of the clearing. He returned a short time later, then said, "ready."

"Let's go then," Vitani said, and the two of began to make their way back towards 'the Corridor'.

"So, er, what were you two talking about," Alex asked after a while.

"Family," Vitani replied guardedly, "and if you don't mind, I'm not too interested in discussing it now."

"Fair enough," Alex said, shrugging.

"How was the party," Vitani asked.

Alex gave Vitani a questioning glance, for a moment, then replied, "same as when you were there, noise, action, near total chaos."

"I'm glad I missed it then," Vitani said.

"Mm," Alex said. As they emerged from the jungle, Alex heard a sigh behind him, so he asked, "something wrong?"

"Just thinking of home," Vitani replied, "thinking of my family."

Alex tried to think of something to say, and finally came out with, "I'm sure you'll see them again soon enough." He realised right after he said it, that it was the wrong thing to say, but there was no way he could take it back. He glanced as Vitani, almost wincing at the punishment he was going to get.

Vitani froze at Alex's seemingly offhand statement. She almost whacked him, but something made her stop, after all, he hadn't offered the statement as a taunt, rather, as a comfort. "Thanks," she finally said.

Alex was surprised at Vitani's reaction, but wasn't eager to press it, so said, "nice night, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," Vitani replied thoughtfully.

Alex was surprised at Vitani's answer. "Really," He said, "well, I've never done much stargazing myself, I mean you can't really even see the stars in the city, what with all the lights, and the last time I was out here I was mostly in on the lemur's parties, so I..."

"Alex, shut up," Vitani said, but her tone was more tired than angry.

"What," Alex asked, turning to Vitani, "what was that?"

"Look, I know what you're trying to do," Vitani said, by way of reply, "and it's, nice, but, not right now, okay."

"Oh," Alex said, then hung his head slightly, "sorry."

Now it was Vitani's turn to realise she'd said wrong, and to correct it, she moved in close enough to brush against Alex, and whispered in his ear, "thanks for trying."

Surprised, Alex raised his head again and turned to Vitani, and was further surprised to see her expression was at least slightly apologetic. "What," he asked, confused.

The apologetic edge in Vitani's expression disappeared, to be replaced by a smile. "Come on," she said, "race you down to the lake."

"Race," Alex asked, "no way, you'll win easily."

"Okay then," Vitani said, "walk you down."

"That, I can deal with," Alex said, and together the two of them set off for the distant water. They were almost half way there, when he finally said, "tell me."

"Yes," Vitani asked.

"Do they, you know, where you come from," Alex began then cursed his clumsyness, "do they tell stories about the stars."

"Not as such," Vitani replied, "they do say that every star's the soul of a king long gone."

Alex raised an eyebrow to this, at least, for a moment, then asked, "does anyone know how many there are?"

"Probably no-one alive," Vitani replied, "probably no-one lives long enough to be able to count them all."

"So how many kings did you know," Alex asked.

"By name, two," Vitani replied, "I never actually met either of them though."

"I'm surprised," Alex said, after a few moments.

"Why's that," Vitani asked.

"I just never figured you'd be the type to stargaze," Alex replied, "you always seemed so, um..."

"Arrogant," Vitani asked, "argumentative, up myself, cruel and vicious?"

"I was going to say, disagreeable," Alex replied, "but now you mention it, yes."

Vitani sighed, then replied, "it's the way I was brought up, and I've never really been able to change."

"Have you ever tried," Alex asked.

"Once or twice," Vitani replied, "but I ended up feeling worthless, and it scared me."

"Wasn't there anyone who could help you," Alex asked.

"There was," Vitani replied, "but there was also more than a few who'd make fun of me for showing it."

"What about now, then," Alex asked, "no-one knows you out here, no-one knows what to expect of you."

"Well, Gloria expects me to be nasty and arrogant," Vitani replied, "but, yeah, I get what you mean."

"Mm," Alex said, "so how did you come to like stargazing?"

Vitani was quiet for a moment, then replied, "my upbringing was, wasn't nice, shall we say, and I needed some way to get away from it."

"What about your family," Alex asked, "couldn't you have talked to them?"

Vitani snorted, then replied, "not likely, my mother was, nasty, by older brother was an idiot, and my younger brother would never really have understood."

"Further afield," Alex asked, "didn't you ever make any friends with, oh I don't know, the others, if there were any."

"There were others, yes," Vitani replied, "but mother was training me to be a fighter, so I never really got much time to socialise."

"How about later, then," Alex asked, "don't you have...didn't you open up to at least _one_ other person."

"Not _him_, no," Vitani replied, realising instantly what Alex was talking about, "he was a rogue, charming, I have to admit, but he was gone quick enough."

"So you've _never_ had anyone you could talk privately with," Alex asked, slightly shocked.

"Oh, I've had people I could talk privately with," Vitani replied, "extremely privately if I want to, but even then, they've never been in a position to be able to help me as much as I probably needed it." After a moment, she added, "until now, anyway."

"Really," Alex asked, and looked at Vitani.

"Yep," Vitani replied turning to Alex at almost the same moment as he'd looked at her. "Come on," she said, smiling, "let's go get a drink." After a moment she said, "there is something else I wanted to say."

"And what's that," Alex asked curiously.

"Thank you," Vitani replied, "thank you for having a lot more patience with me than I'd have had with you were things the other way around."

Alex was silent for a moment then replied, "glad I could help."


	35. Beginning to change

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Vitani snorted as the sun hit her, and slowly began to wake up. The ground under her was gritty and there was a warm pressure on her back. Cracking her eyes opened revealed that the ground was so gritty because it was sand, and turning her head slightly, the warm pressure Was Alex who'd fallen asleep next to her.

Smiling at the vague memories of last night, Vitani shifted to rise, trying not to disturb Alex in the process. It didn't matter though, because she'd only gone a few paces, when he said, "mm, wha'." She paused, and a few moments later, he said, "m'rn'n' 'lready?"

Returning Vitani said, "yes, it's morning already."

Alex grunted, but did nothing else for a while. Finally though, he rolled over slightly, yawned, and stretched. It was a few moments more before he finally opened his eyes, "oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me," Vitani replied, "why, you were expecting someone else?"

"I thought for a moment it might be Marty," Alex replied, then thought for a moment, before adding, "but this is probably better."

"Smooth," Vitani replied with a wry grin, "nice comeback."

"I aim to please," Alex replied, with a smile that was more muzzy than wry.

"I'll bet," Vitani murmured, then, out loud, asked, "so what's the normal morning routine around here?"

"Not much really," replied Alex, trying, and failing, to shrug as he rose, "grab breakfast, grab a drink, see what the lemurs are doing."

"Anything in there about my training you to run," Vitani asked.

"I suppose there could be," Alex said, "but first things first, let's go and see if the others are awake."

"See if they even go some sleep last night, you mean," Vitani replied.

"That as well," Alex said.

Walking along the beach, they soon rounded the headland, and Vitani spotted the hut for the first time, "what the heck, what is that?"

"Like it," Alex asked, "we made it last time we were here."

"Well, it's," Vitani began, searching for the right word, "different, but why'd you make it?"

"Well, we slept in it last time we were here," Alex replied.

"Right," Vitani said, "why does that sound, not to put 'too' fine a point on it, crazy."

"Well, it wasn't originally intended to be slept in," Alex replied, "it was just some pet thing Marty had going."

"So you didn't have much input then," Vitani asked.

"Not at first," Alex replied, "back then I was still trying to keep from thinking of the others as food."

"Ah," Vitani said, "it never occurred to you 'before' that they'd be on the menu?"

"Well, no," Alex replied, "I mean, they're my friends, we try to help each other, not kill each other."

"Yeah, I suppose," Vitani said.

"You know," Alex said, "the way you talk sometimes, makes me thing you've never really had any friends before, at least, not many."

There was several moments silence, then Vitani replied, "not in your sense of the word I suppose, I mean, there's a few I can talk to if I've got a problem, but I don't think that's what you mean."

"No," Alex said, "I mean, no offence or anything, but you don't seem to be very social."

"It never really appealed to me," Vitani replied, "half of it was gossip anyway, and I don't hold with gossip."

"Fair enough," Alex said, "I'm not fond of it either."

"Are you sure this thing is safe," Vitani asked, as they arrived at the hut.

"As opposed to chasing rodent sized prey through unfamiliar, and potentially dangerous territory like you did yesterday," Alex asked, only grinning at Vitani's sudden frown, "yeah, pretty much."

Vitani frowned for a few more moments, then finally replied, "well, okay then."

"Come on," Alex said, and they went it. They came across Gloria first, and he patted her on the head and said, "come on Gloria girl, wake up."

Gloria eventually groaned, and muttered, "j's' a few more min's."

At this, Alex backed off, and, indicating to Vitani, went into the next section, where Marty was sleeping. Approaching, the zebra, the lion shook him by the shoulder, and said, "hey buddy, time to wake up."

Marty, a much lighter sleeper than Gloria, reacted after a few moments by groaning, and opening an eye slightly. "Wha'," he said, "oh, 'syou 'lex."

"Sure is," Alex replied, "come on, get up, it's a brand new day."

Marty closed his eyes, and for a moment it looked as though he was going to doze off, but then he rolled over and rose, then yawn. Opening his eyes, he looked around, spotted Vitani, then said to Alex, "good night last night, was it?"

"Pretty good, yeah," Alex replied, smiling back at Vitani, who returned it. After a few moments, he broke off,, and said, "come on," then stepped through another doorway, onto a overhang, where Melman was sleeping.

"Right," Vitani said, when she saw Melman's posture, neck out and legs folded under him.

"What's wrong," Alex asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Vitani replied, then indicated Melman, "I've just never seen a giraffe lying down before, at least, not a healthy one."

"Never," Alex asked, "well, what about when they sleep?"

"Every one I've ever seen sleeps standing up," Vitani replied, "heck, they _give birth_ standing up."

"What, so the kid just drops," Marty asked, having followed them out.

"I assume so, yeah," Vitani replied, "doesn't seem to do much damage though."

"Weird," Alex said, then walked over to Melman, and patting him on the head, said, "hey, Melman buddy, time to wake up."

Melman reacted before he was really awake, swing his head up, into a beam. There was a thud strong enough to shake the hunt, and he exclaimed, "yow!"

"Oh geez, are you okay," Alex asked, concerned.

"Oww," Melman groaned, then opened his eyes, and spotted Alex, "please don't do that again."

"Don't worry, I wont," Alex replied.

Now Gloria rushed out, and asked, "what happened, I heard the thud, and..." then spotted Melman's expression, "oh." After a moments, she asked, "Melman, are you okay?"

"I think I cracked my skull," Melman replied, in a pained whimper.

"Among other things," Vitani replied, noticing the mean which Melman had hit appeared to be bent slightly.

"Hey," Gloria said, rounding on Vitani, "you could be a bit more sympathetic."

Vitani paused for a moment, then shrugged, and said, "I suppose I could be."

"And," Gloria asked, after several moments.

"And what," Vitani asked.

"Don't you have something else to say," Gloria asked.

"About this," Vitani asked, "not really, and now, if you'll excuse me."

"And just where are you going," Gloria asked, as Vitani walked past her.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get breakfast," Vitani replied, "coming Alex?"

"Er, in a moment," Alex replied, then turned to the others, "Sorry guys, "gotta go."

"Sure thing," Marty said, "have a good time."

"Will do," Alex replied.


	36. Temporarily lost

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

"So," Alex asked, when he and Vitani had finished breakfast, "you coming to see the lemurs?"

"Not today," Vitani replied, "I'm not fond of the sound or the crowds."

"Well, you know, you could try ignoring it," Alex replied.

"True," Vitani said, "but still, no."

"Not even for a little bit," Alex asked.

"Look," Vitani said, irritatedly, "how many times do I have to say 'no' before you get it?"

"Okay, no," Alex said, slightly nervously, "maybe somewhere else then?"

"Maybe," Vitani replied, "and now, if you'll excuse me." She left without looking back, and headed into the jungle.

Alex stared contemplatively after Vitani for a moment, then shrugged, and made his way towards the lemur's clearing.

"Hey Alex," Marty said, when he arrived.

"Hey Marty," Alex replied.

There was a moments expectant silence, then Marty asked, "so where's Vitani."

"Oh, she's not in the mood for being social," Alex replied, "probably didn't help that I tried to push her into it as well."

"Ah," Marty said.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Well, she's just going to have to learn to deal with it," Gloria replied.

There was a few more moments silence, then Melman said, "she seemed, a lot, calmer this morning than she had before." A glare from Gloria caused him to add, "at least, so I thought."

"Yep, same here," Marty said, "calmer and happier."

"Yeah," Alex said, "I helped her sort a few things out last night."

Marty raised an eyebrow at Alex for a moment, then said, "see buddy, I told ya, things'd begin to work out eventually."

"Uh-huh," Alex said, then, eager for a moment to free himself totally from Vitani's presence, asked, "so what's happening round here?"

* * *

Vitani pushed her way angrily through yet another thicket. She knew she had no real call to be angry, but if there was one thing that annoyed her more than anything else, it was manipulation, and especially if she were the target.

It wasn't all that either, because memories of last night had left her with a renew longing for the Pridelands, and since she not the faintest idea where she was, it was making her depressed, which was stirring her anger further.

Anger didn't last though, and as Vitani finally began to calm down, she realised she hadn't really been keeping track of where she was going, and the jungle seemed to closed up behind her, covering her trail.

Still, even if being lost was downheartening in a way, Vitani found it somewhat uplifting as well, since now she at least had something to do. Turning back to vaguely the way she had come, she set off.

After some time, Vitani was sure she should have come to the beach, and wondered if she'd been going in the wrong direction. Still, she thought, if she kept going in a straight line, she was bound to come out 'somewhere', so she kept going.

Some time later, Vitani was still lost, and more annoyed. Sighing angrily, she asked, "ah, where the hell am I?"

"Got lost did you," Asked a voice behind Vitani, and the lioness whirled to see the speaker, who turned out to none other than Colin.

"What the heck are you doing here," Vitani asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Colin replied, "in fact, I did ask the same of you."

"How far am I from the beach," Vitani asked, ignoring Colin's question.

"Not far," Colin replied, "why, did you get lost or something?"

There was a few moments pause, then Vitani replied, "unfortunately."

"Well you ought to be more careful," Colin said, beginning to smile, "a girl like you can get into a lot of trouble in a place like this."

"Hey, I'm no girl," Vitani replied tartly, "and if get into trouble, just precisely how much help can you be?"

"Well I may not be much of a fighter," Colin replied honestly, "but you seem a little bit stuck right now, so maybe you should answer that one."

Vitani glared at Colin for a few moments, but he returned it, so she finally sighed and said, "okay, you win, which way to the beach?"

Follow me," Colin said, and headed off. After they'd been travelling for a while, he asked, "so what's biting ya?"

"What, d'you mean," Vitani asked, slightly more sharply than she'd intended.

"Well, let's just say, you don't exactly seem ecstatic at the moment," Colin replied, "fight with your boyfriend was it?"

"He isn't my boyfriend," Vitani replied coldly, "he's just a male who happens to slightly helpful on occasion."

"Whatever," Colin said, shrugging, "so what'd he do?"

"He tried to get me to go back to the lemurs," Vitani replied, "three times, he just doesn't know when to give up."

"Well, they're not that bad you know," Colin said, "I mean they're friendly and carefree and that."

"Yeah, I know," Vitani replied, "and they're also noisy and excitable, which is not something I really like."

"Each to their own I suppose," Colin said, "seems an awfully little thing to get angry about though."

"Well, you may have noticed that I'm not logical all the time," Vitani said, "I tend to get angry easily."

"So you're not angry you got lost then," Colin asked.

"I was, annoyed at it," Vitani replied, "it hadn't got quite as far as anger when you turned up."

"Good," Colin said, "'cause you must have had a pretty bitter life if you're going to get angry at that."

"You have no right to say about my life," Vitani replied brusquely.

"No," Colin asked, "well, keep that attitude up and you're not going to have very many friends left."

"I'll manage," Vitani replied, "believe me, I'll manage."

"Really," Colin asked, "then I guess you don't need me around now then, do you," and with that, he raced off into the jungle.

"Wha, hey," Vitani called, and tried to follow Colin, but had lost sight of him in moments. _Oh, good going,_ she berated herself, _what the hell'd you go and say that for?_ She cursed silently for a few more moments, then finally called, "okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, but right now, I'm feeling a bit annoyed, and more than a bit homesick."

Vitani wasn't sure what she was expecting, so, when a weight dropped onto her back then disappeared again, she spun to find Colin smiling up at her. "See," he said, "that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Don't you ever do that again," Vitani growled.

"Now now," Colin said, "you need me to show you the way out, remember."

"Oh, I remember alright," Vitani replied, "but afterwards..."

"But afterwards, nothing," Colin replied, remember, you still owe me for getting you to Grand Central Station."

"I saved your life before that though, remember," Vitani, replied, but in a more reasonable tone.

"Ah, details details," Colin said, but he was glad that Vitani at least appeared to have her emotions more under control.

"Yep, details," Vitani said, "now are we going to the beach, or are we going to stand around talking?"

"Let's go," Colin said.


	37. Leaving Madagascar

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

As days turned into weeks on Madagascar, homesickness again began to set in for Vitani, and she became listless and cranky, as had previously happened in Central Park Zoo. There were differences this time though, because now that the lioness had space to run, she did so, often pushing herself to exhaustion simply to pass the time.

Nor did any attempt by anyone else seem to affect Vitani's moods, quite the opposite in many cases, as they came away more depressed than they had been on approaching the lioness. This even seemed to effect Gloria and Melman, neither of whom had any real contact with her.

Vitani was sitting down on the sand after one of her many runs, just how many she'd done she'd lost track of long ago. She was about to begin basking, her second most common pastime these days, when a dark spot out to sea caught her eye. With nothing else to do, she concentrated on the point, trying to identify it, but couldn't, at least, not at that moment.

Vitani continued to watch the dark point with interest, noting after a while, that it seemed to be getting bigger. Eventually, she decided the point, still unrecognisable, but obviously approaching, was worth telling the others about, so she rose, and made her way into the jungle.

It didn't take Vitani long to reach the lemur's clearing, and when she did, she walked right in, and asked, "not interrupting anything am I?"

Everyone spun in surprise at the voice, and Alex asked, "Vitani, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd let you know something's coming towards the island," Vitani replied, "I don't know 'what' it is, but it was definitely headed this way last time I looked."

"Something coming towards the island," Alex asked, and when Vitani nodded, turned to the others, and said, "I think I'll go and look at that."

"Hey, why don't we all go," Marty asked, and so, the four former New Yorkers, and a few of the lemurs followed Vitani onto the beach to look at the distant black object.

"You see it, over there," Vitani said, indicating the general direction of the object.

"Yeah, I see it," Alex said, "and it's definitely a ship."

"It's also getting closer," Melman said, having been watching the ship slowly growing in size as it neared.

"So what do we do then," Marty asked.

"What did you do last time," Vitani asked.

"Tried to hide," Marty replied, "but it didn't exactly work out."

"So why not sit and wait for them," Vitani asked.

"Sit and wait," Alex asked, "that's the last thing I expected you to say."

"Why's that," Vitani asked.

"Because I thought you hated them," Alex replied.

"Oh, I do," Vitani replied, "believe me, I do, but I'm not so fond of this place anymore either, for all that it's better than the zoo was."

"And have you thought they might be going to put us back in the zoo," Gloria asked.

"I've, considered that," Vitani replied, "but on the other hand, they might take us to wherever we were going before we ended up here." After a moment, she shrugged, and said, "I'll take my chances on it anyway."

"And if they _do_ take us back to the zoo," Gloria asked, "what are you going to do then?"

"As well as I can," Vitani replied, "and at least for a while, it'll be a change of scenery."

"She does have a point," Melman said, "it tak..."

"Shut up Melman," Gloria interrupted, then turned to Vitani, "you better start explaining yourself girl, and quickly."

"Girl," Vitani queried, her eyes narrowing, "hey, I ain't no girl, and I don't have to explain **anything** to you."

"I never said you did," Gloria replied, "but it would be nice for the rest of us," then smirked, "mind you, you've never been very nice."

"You're pushing your luck now," Vitani warned, "and with me, that's not a good idea."

"Hey," Alex called, interrupting the argument, "quit it, both of you."

"Glad to," Vitani replied, "I hadn't even wanted it in the first place, but Gloria here insisted."

"Why you little..." Gloria began but fell silent at a glare from Alex. Silently, she glared at Vitani who smirked in return, at least, until he looked at her.

"Well, now that that's over," Melman said, "I suspect we've been seen."

"So hiding's useless anyway," Vitani said, "ah well, things ought to go fairly quickly anyway." This said, they all sat down to wait for the inevitable.

The ship took longer to arrive than any of them had originally suspected, so long in fact, that several of them left to eat. Eventually though, The ship arrived, and dispatched a boat with some crates on it. The humans seemed disconcerted that the animals they wanted to capture seemed to be waiting for them, but they made full use of the situation for a quick capture.

So preoccupied were the humans with properly stowing the crates when they got back to the ship that they didn't notice Colin had slipped aboard, or that Zazu had flown aboard from the forest while they were distracted. Soon enough, with the crates carefully stowed, the ship began to leave.

It wasn't until some time later, when they were far too far from shore for him to be able to fly back, that Zazu realised he didn't know how long the journey was going to take. This was, while not exactly worrying, a concerning subject, especially as even now, the spray from the sea was cool, and the salt was beginning to crystallise in his feathers.

It took several hours, but eventually the combination of hunger, thirst, and eye stinging spray was enough to overcome Zazu's misgivings about being near humans, and so he warily approached the tall structure at the rear of the ship, looking for a way in.

A way eventually presented itself, when a human emerged from the structure, and left the door open. Inside the structure wasn't much of an improvement though, because while it was warmer and free of the sticky, sting spray, there wasn't enough room for flight, at least, for any bird of Zazu's size.

One problem Zazu was surprised to find himself not having to deal with was the humans themselves, he'd assumed the structure would be crawling with them like a termite mound, but instead, they seemed to have disappeared. Despite this, though, the structure wasn't entirely empty, as was proved rather forcefully, when, after some time, he found himself being tumbled around by an unseen assailant, who then suddenly stopped, and asked, "Zazu, what are you doing here?"

Zazu looked back, and recognised Colin, though his former attacker seemed surprised about the whole incident. "I was looking for food actually," He replied, righting himself, and beginning to preen the dust out of his feathers, "I don't suppose you'd know where I can get some?"

"Yep, I know where the food is," Colin replied, then indicated down a passage, "now?"

"Perhaps not right now," Zazu replied, "but later, definitely."


	38. African arrival

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Vitani lay dozing in her crate. She wouldn't normally be napping at this time, but apart from pleasantries, she and the others had run out of things to talk about some time before, and with nothing to look at but the inside of the crate, it seemed the best thing to do to while away the time.

The peace wasn't to last though, because a huge roar suddenly broke the silence. Momentarily forgetting she was in a crate, Vitani leapt forward reflexively, only to ram painfully against the crate, then cringed as a second roar followed the first.

"Hey," Marty, as the second roar died away, "doesn't that sound mean we're close to land?"

"Does it," Vitani asked, "well, what the hell kept 'em?"

"You okay," Alex asked.

"I was asleep until that thing roared," Vitani replied, "forgot I was in a crate for a moment, too, and that was a mistake."

"Headache," Alex asked after a moment, "bad?"

"You could say that, yes," Vitani replied, then groaned.

"But where are we," Marty asked, "because this seems too hot to be the zoo."

"Hang on a moment," Alex said, then looked out one of the small ventilation holes on his crate, "weird."

"What's that," Vitani asked, then looked out one her holes. There was a city outside, but as opposed to New York, which had seemed to be a forest of tall, cold, grey towers, this one was much lower, quite a bit warmer, and predominantly brown. "Looks a lot better than New York," she said in reply, "too me anyway."

"What's out there," Marty asked, who, due his placement behind them, couldn't see what they were looking at.

"Well, it's a city," Alex replied, "but nothing here's exactly Empire State, it's maybe, ten stories max."

"Wonder where we are," Marty said.

"Well, no doubt we'll find out soon," Vitani replied. To the others, it may have been a city, but she recognised the colours more than the buildings, and those colours reminded her of the savannah, stirring a tiny morsel of hope that she might actually see the Pridelands again.

It took some time for the ship to finally stop moving, then the crates were released, and swung by crane onto the backs of various vehicles. The vehicles sounded, rougher, than the ones in New York, but it didn't matter, because they got moving.

As Vitani couldn't see much outside of the crate, she focussed instead on the smells wafting in, and was heartened to notice, despite all the chemical smells, some similar to those in New York, and a some different, that she could also smell the faint but insistent scent of the distant savannah.

Time passed as the vehicles and their cargo left the city and headed for parts unknown. Eventually, they seemed to reach their destination, and the vehicles slowed down and stopped. There was a delay, punctuated by some scuffling sounds, and then crate was opened.

Suspiciously, Vitani explored the open edge of the crate, then finally satisfied that nothing untoward was going on, jumped down, and loped a few paces before looking back. There was one human beside the crate, carrying what looked like one of those strange branches that fired sleep causing stingers. The human looked as though it was on guard, and she realised, it probably wasn't going to move till she'd gone, which was fine with her, she wanted nothing more to do with them either, so seeing a tree in the near distance, she headed towards it.

Vitani turned to look when she heard a growl behind her, but saw it was nothing more than the vehicle with the now empty crate on the back beginning to leave, so she turned back to the tree. On reaching the tree, she jumped and scrambled onto a low branch, and looked around. She could see Melman far off, and Marty somewhat closer, but they were both still out of even shouting range, so she finally decided roaring would be the best way to get their attention.

"Oh, that was you was it," Gloria asked, when she arrived, "what'd you go and do that for?"

"Easiest was to get everyone's attention," Vitani replied, dropping down from the branch, then caught sight of Alex, "geez, are you okay?" The lion had sat, or more precisely, slouched down as soon as he was in the shade He was panting, and his body and especially mane were matted with sweat.

"So now you're worried about him," Gloria asked, though she herself was seriously concerned about his condition.

"Concerned, certainly," Vitani replied, "I mean, I've seen corpses looking healthier."

"Feeling a bit hot there Alex," Marty asked, ignoring the fact that he himself was coveredin perspiration. The lion turned to his friend, but was unable to speak for panting, so nodded.

"More than a bit," Vitani replied, "and while a mane like that might help keep you warm, down here, it's more hindrance than help."

"So what can you do about it," Marty asked.

"_If_ you can do anything about it," Gloria added.

Vitani raised an eyebrow at Gloria, then turned to Zazu, and asked, "can you find us a waterhole anywhere nearby?"

"As you wish, miss Vitani," Zazu said, and took off.

So much for being able to cope out here," Gloria said scathingly.

"Oh I can cope for myself, believe me," Vitani replied, "but Zazu'll find one quicker than I can, and right now, speed's more important than maintaining my image." She paused a moment, then gestured at Alex, "as for him, apart from dragging him up the tree, which'll probably be more trouble than it's worth, lying in the shade's about the only thing."

Alex groaned slightly at a lack of forthcoming relief, but rose shakily, and with both Marty's and Vitani's help, made his way over to the shadiest part of the tree, and lay down.

"I'm surprised the heat's not affecting you more," Marty said to Vitani.

"Hey, I was born for this temperature," Vitani said, "for me, this is normal, which ought to give you a clue as to how I felt in Central Park Zoo."

"Yeah," Marty said, "I guess, put like this, it makes sense."

"It's better for me here," Colin said.

Vitani turned to Colin, and asked, "why's that?"

"Well, before," Colin said, "a mould bit of carpet was the best I could do for staying warm, and that wasn't healthy, believe you me."

Vitani nodded, but she was more concerned, worried even, about Alex's condition, and she just hoped Zazu would be able to find water nearby.


	39. Sacrifices

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Vitani was getting quite concerned about Alex's condition now, his breath was raspy, and he'd even closed his eyes to try and preserve moisture. The others were dealing better with the heat, but they were panting as well, and Gloria was red with 'blood sweat'.

Finally, though, there was a flapping sound up in the branches of the tree, and someone cleared their throat. Vitani looked up at Zazu, and asked, "you found one then?"

"I did," Zazu replied, which brought a sigh of relief from the others. He paused for a moment, then went on, somewhat tentatively, "but it's quite a distance away, further than the one at Pride Rock."

"Oh," Vitani said, she walked over to Alex, and asked, "think you can walk far?"

Alex turned his head, and cracked his eyes open, before replying, "I don't think so, in fact, I don't really feel up to much at all."

Vitani considered this for a few moments, then said, "well, you'll have to try."

"Can't you just leave me here," Alex asked, "it's cooler now than it was in the crate."

"No I can't," Vitani replied, "and you're not too hot anymore, you're too dry."

"And I can barely walk," Alex said, "so what can you do _but_ leave me here?"

"I'll carry you if I have to," Vitani replied, "now, get up." Groaning, Alex attempted to rise, but eventually, only got up with help, and it was obvious. "Maybe you're worse than I though," Vitani muttered.

"So you _are_ going to leave me then," Alex asked.

Vitani thought for a moment, before replying, "no, and hold still."

"Wha' why," Alex asked, but Vitani, instead of replying, crouched, and inched her way under Alex's foreleg so that he was lying half across her.

Vitani took a breath, then rose, so that she was now supporting Alex's entire chest, she looked around at the others once, and, ignoring their stares, said, "come on, let's go." She started out, but hadn't got far before realising the others weren't with her. She turned and looked back at the three herbivores, and said, "well, are you coming, or are you just going to sit there?"

"Are you really going to carry Alex," Marty asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at the size difference between the two lions.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here now," Vitani replied.

"And you really think you're going to get to the water hole," Gloria asked, snidely.

"Maybe, maybe not," Vitani replied, "but I'm certainly going to try." Without another word, she turned, and again began to make her way in the direction of the water hole.

"How far d'you think they'll get," Gloria asked, as she, Marty and Melman followed Vitani and Alex, though some distance back, "cause I give her about half a mile."

"I dunno," Marty replied, "I mean sure, she doesn't look like she could go far, but then again, I get the feeling she can make it further."

"We'll see," Gloria said.

* * *

Vitani wasn't sure how far she'd come, nor how far was left to go, but she knew she was exhausted. She desperately wanted to baulk Alex's weight off her shoulders so she could get to the water hole quicker, but she also knew that she couldn't, and so, despite her exhaustion, she concentrated on simply keeping going.

Some way behind the pair of lions, Marty was surprised at how far Vitani had managed to come, despite the hot sun and Alex's weight. According to Zazu, they were now over two thirds of the way to the water hole, and while the lioness must have been tired, she hadn't given up, which impressed even Gloria.

Zazu was beginning to get concerned about Vitani, because while she hadn't stopped walking, she had also not responded to any of his approaches at conversation for the last several times, which was unusual in comparison to her normal attitude of either listening politely, or indicating, in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't welcome.

Eventually they reached the water hole, but Vitani was, by this time, so exhausted that she failed to notice this until she was paw been in mud and water. At this point she tried to baulk Alex off her shoulders, but was now so weak herself that she only succeeded in falling over, where she lay, lapping part unconsciously at now muddy water.

Marty Melman and Gloria suddenly raced forward when then heard the splash, to find both Vitani and Alex on their sides in the water. The lioness grunted when she was shifted, but never stopped lapping. The lion, on the other hand, looked almost dead, so the zebra slapped him on the face a few times, and said, "hey, Alex buddy, wake up."

Alex gave a raspy grunt, and cracked an eye open at Marty, before asking in a whisper, "we're here?"

"We're here," Marty confirmed, smiling slightly.

Alex tried to swallow, but grimaced at the dryness, "thirsty."

"Okay buddy," Marty said, lowering Alex so that the lion's lower jaw was underwater, "drink up."

* * *

When Vitani awoke, or at least, regained consciousness, the sun was lower than she remembered it, though she couldn't figure immediately how long she'd been out. She wasn't feeling very comfortable, so attempted to shift position, but groaned as she felt her whole body aching.

"Oh good, you're awake," said a voice from nearby, "I was starting to get, concerned."

The voice was familiar to Vitani, though she couldn't quite remember who at the moment, and so, turned her head to see, the aching causing her to grimace, if not groan. "Alex," she asked in a hoarse whisper as she saw the lion approaching, "where am I?"

"Not far from the water hole," Alex replied, "you feeling okay?"

"Apart from the aches, fine," Vitani asked, "why?"

"You were out for quite a while," Alex replied, "I was beginning to get, well, concerned."

"Worried you mean," Vitani corrected jokingly, but her attempt at humour was cut short by more aches running through her body, turning her laugh into a groan. "How far did I get you anyway," she asked, after a few moments.

"All the way," Alex replied, "don't you remember, you fell over in the water hole."

"My mind was kind of a blank after a while," Vitani replied, "but there is no way I could have carried you the whole way."

"Seriously, you did," Alex replied, "you even impressed Gloria with it."

"That explains the aches then," Vitani said, "where are the others, anyway."

"Nearby," Alex replied, "I kind of asked them if they'd give us some time alone."

"Why," Vitani asked, though it came to mind that Alex was trying to flirt with her, but without knowing quite how.

"Well, to say thank you," Alex replied, "for starters at least."

"Why thanks," Vitani asked.

"For saving my life," Alex replied, "none of the others were really up to carrying me then."

"Oh, that," Vitani said, "think nothing of it."

"No, I'm thinking a lot of it," Alex replied, "and, uh, sleep with me tonight?"

"Provided we sleep exactly here," Vitani replied.


	40. Savannah sunrise

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin

* * *

Vitani watched the sky gradually lighten in the pre-dawn. She hadn't slept well during the night, in fact, truth be told, she hadn't really slept at all, between the uncomfortable position and the painful aches every time she moved. Still even as bad as it was, she'd have the compensation of seeing the sunrise for the first time in a long time, and that knowledge, that the worse was over, would help her a lot.

As the sky lightened further, another thought struck Vitani, and she nudged Alex, and said, "hey, wake up." The lion stirred a moment, but didn't awake, so the lioness, despite aching protests from her leg, and further afield, placed a forepaw on top of Alex's, extended her claws, and pressed down.

It didn't take much pressure before Alex's eyes flew open, and he was about to exclaim something, but Vitani shushed him. After a moment, he asked in a whisper, "why'd you wake me up so early, it's not even sunrise yet."

"That's exactly 'why' I woke you up so early," Vitani replied, quietly, "so you could see the sunrise."

"Yeah, but the sunrise is just the sunrise isn't it," Alex asked.

"The, just..." Vitani started, lost for words for a moment, then went on in a slightly tense tone, "stick around, you'll see what I'm getting at."

Alex was incredulous, but didn't say anything. Still if Vitani liked it, it had to be fairly good. "you planning on doing anything today, he asked, after a while.

"Don't know," Vitani replied, "maybe get Zazu to have a look around, give us a better idea of where everything is."

"Probably a good idea," Alex said, "you don't mind if, um..."

"Yes," Vitani asked, slightly sharper than she'd intended, because she had an inkling what Alex was going to ask, "do I mind if you, what?"

"I was going to ask you if you minded me coming along," Alex replied, "but I suppose it'd be easier for you to do it alone."

"Actually, it's going to be mostly Zazu at first," Vitani said, "after that, well, I suppose you've got to live here as well, so you might as well start learning about the place now." Alex was surprised for a moment, and was about to speak, when she pointed east, and said, "shush, and just watch."

Alex watched, as the sky, even lighter now than it had been, suddenly seemed to catch fire at the horizon, and he inhaled sharply, wide eyed.

Vitani, who'd been sparing Alex glances, heard the inhalation, and murmured, "beautiful, isn't it?"

Alex was too surprised to speak for several moments. It wasn't exactly beautiful, he thought but it was, "spectacular," he breathed. He watched as it rose further, and seemed to get even brighter.

When the sun was finally totally above the horizon, and the sky was losing the last yellowish tints of dawn, Vitani asked Alex, "there, wasn't that worth waking up for?"

"It certainly was," Alex replied, "I never really thought sunrise could be so, striking."

"Well now you know," Vitani said, "and now that that's over, I'm a touch thirsty." Rising, she grimaced at the aches, momentarily forgotten with the help of the sunrise.

"You okay," Alex asked, "you want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine," Vitani replied airily, "and I can't stop you from coming, but we're going to be spending a good portion of the day together, probably, so you really want to?"

"I'll come," Alex replied, "my mouth doesn't taste the best first thing in the morning anyway."

"Let's go then," Vitani said, then turned, and walked stiffly towards the water hole.

After a few moments, Alex caught up to Vitani , and asked, "are you _sure_ you're okay, 'cause you're looking kinda stiff."

"I said I was fine," Vitani replied, growling slightly, "why d'you keep asking?"

"Well 'excuse me'," Alex replied, "I'm only asking because I'm..."

"Nosy," Vitani asked, after a few moments, "well worry about your stuff, not mine."

"Actually," Alex replied sharply, "I was going to say because I was concerned about you, though I can't think why I was going to say it."

"You were concerned about me," Vitani asked, turning to Alex, "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me?"

"That, I'm not sure about," Alex replied, "but I'm not the sort to ignore someone else's problems either, and that applies even to you, unbelievably."

"Oh," Vitani said, her anger suddenly seeming to drop away, "well, um, thanks, I think." A moment later, she said, "of course, you do realise there are a few things I have to sort out for myself, alone."

"Well, I'd gather you weren't exactly good with crowds," Alex said ironically, remembering the numerous arguments he'd had with Vitani, especially over her participation, or lack thereof, in his routines, "but, you know, it isn't exactly healthy to be on your own _all_ the time."

"I know," Vitani replied, "and some of the time, I'm fine with company, but some of the time, not."

"And this would be one of those times," Alex finally guessed, his suspicions were confirmed when Vitani nodded, "well, the water hole's a big place, so I'll see you back at the others, okay?"

"Okay," Vitani said, and just as Alex turned, she added, "thanks."

Alex turned back to Vitani and asked, "what for?"

"For," Vitani paused a moment, considering the wording for her answer, "for not snapping at me, nearly as much as I snapped at you."

"Oh, that," Alex said, then shrugged "well, sometimes things just happen, guess that was just one of those times." He waited a moment to see if there was going to be a response, then said, "see ya later then."

"See ya," Vitani replied, as Alex turned and headed away. Something was nagging at her mind as she made her way towards the water hole, and it wasn't until she'd bent down to take a drink that it occurred to her, she'd thanked Alex without him prompting her. This surprised her, intrigued her even, and despite all she tried to deny it, she couldn't be quite sure she 'wasn't' developing a few feelings for him.

Well, whether she was developing feelings for Alex or not, Vitani had better things to do with her time than exploring their relationship, starting, first of all, with finding a meal. Of course, later she'd have to train Alex to actually hunt his own food, but that could wait, at least, for now.


	41. Chance meeting

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful')

* * *

On the way back from the water hole, Vitani took it easy, trying to find the gait which least irritated her aching muscles, and so, took some time to return to the others. "You took your time," Gloria said, when she finally arrived. Vitani fixed Gloria with a hard stare, and growled for a moment, but didn't reply.

"Still achy," Colin asked.

"What d'you think," Vitani replied, a little more sarcastically than she'd intended. The journey back hadn't improved her spirits, for not only couldn't she find a gait that didn't irritate her aching muscles, many of her attempts only caused further aches.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Colin said, unperturbed.

"Good," Vitani said, "now where's Zazu?"

"I'm here," Zazu replied, a short distance from the others.

"Well, I've got a few things I'd like you to do," Vitani said.

"How soon," Zazu asked.

"Fairly soon," Vitani replied, "why?"

"Because I was hoping to have some breakfast," Zazu replied, "I didn't have much yesterday morning, and nothing at all in the afternoon."

"Really," Vitani said, "why not?"

"Well, firstly, I was finding the water hole, and afterwards, I was, concerned, for your safety."

"Well, uh thanks," Vitani said, "okay then get breakfast, and then see if you can find a river, "okay?"

"Very well," Zazu said, and took off.

"What d'you want a river for," Gloria asked.

"I don't want if for anything," Vitani replied, "but you look as though you could use one, and I'm damned if I'm drinking from the waterhole after you've been in it."

"So you're suddenly concerned for _my_ safety," Gloria asked incredulously.

"Don't think it didn't take effort," Vitani replied.

"So now what do we do," Marty asked.

"Right now," Vitani said, "sit around, go grab a drink, heck, grab some breakfast if you feel like it, but exploring probably isn't safe, at least, alone."

"And yet you sent Zazu out alone," Gloria said, letting the sentence hang.

"Well of course," Vitani replied, "Zazu can fly, he hasn't exactly got much to worry about, but marty'd probably end up being prey for anything this side of a jackal, which could be leopards, Cheetahs, Wild dogs, hy..."

"Okay, I think we get the idea," Marty said quickly, eager to get off the topic.

"So what are you going to do now," Gloira asked Vitani.

"Have a long rest," Vitani replied, "the way I feel at the moment, I don't want to do anything more than I've got to."

* * *

Zazu was beginning to feel annoyed and worried, he'd been flying for some time now, and he still had not seen either a river, or, for that matter, anything that looked like he could eat it. Finally, in the distance, he spotted a tree, a baobab by the looks of it, and flew closer, to give himself a rest if nothing else.

Zazu had barely landed in the baobab, when a female voice nearby said, "hello."

Zazu turned at the voice, and saw, up in one of the branches, a hornbill, "erm, hello."

The unknown hornbill came closer, and then asked, "who are you?"

"I'm, my name's Zazu," he replied, unaccountably fluster.

"Nice," the other hornbill said, smiling, "mine's Ibura."

"That's, a nice name," Zazu said, managing to regain some of his composure.

"So's yours," Ibura replied. There was a few awkward moments of silence, then she asked, "you're new here are you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Zazu blurted, "I, uh, just arrived yesterday, and, um, I don't really know where the food is around here."

"You want me to show you," Ibura asked.

"If you would," Zazu replied, "and I'm, uh, also looking for a river."

"A river," Ibura asked, "you mean, to drink from, because there's a water hole nearby."

"No," Zazu replied, "specifically, a river."

Ibura cocked an eyebrow at this, and asked, "why, a river?"

"Oh, it's not for me," Zazu replied, "a friend asked me to find one."

"A friend," Ibura asked, looking around, "what here?"

"Not 'here' precisely," Zazu replied, "but nearby."

"Ookay," Ibura said, obviously confused, then sought certainty in politeness, "you want breakfast first, or the river?"

"I think breakfast is on order to begin with," Zazu replied, "I'm sure the river will still be flowing when I've finished."

"Breakfast it is then," Ibura said, a smile erasing some of the evident confusion, "this way." Zazu followed the female hornbill as she took off, and headed in a direction which seemed no more likely than any other.

After a short while, Ibura said to Zazu, "I don't think I heard you properly the last time, so would you mind explaining this, friend, of yours to me again?"

"Certainly," Zazu said, "well for starters, she's a lioness."

"A lioness," Ibura asked, seeming a little shocked, "you have friend who's a lioness?"

"Yes I do," Zazu said, "though I can't blame you for being sceptical."

"I am a bit," Ibura said, "I mean I've got several friends around here, including a cheetah, but I never really thought anyone could make friends with a lioness, they always seem so, haughty."

"Many are," Zazu, "including this one somewhat, but I've had a fairly long association with lions, so I know a few ways of dealing with them."

There was a contemplative silence for several moments, then Ibura said, "you know, you're one interesting bird."

"Really," Zazu asked, "most of the creatures I know would describe me more as predictable, even boring."

Ibura seemed to think for a moment, then said, "no, definitely interesting."

Zazu decided against denying the point again, and instead said, "well, I'm sure I'm not the only one."

The two hornbills flew on in silence, until they arrived at the small stand of trees that had now appeared. When they finally arrived and stand and started to eat, Zazu asked, "so, have you lived here long?"

"A few years," Ibura replied, though she seemed less vibrant than she had, more dull, like Simba had been for a while after his return to Pride Rock.

"Is, er, is there something wrong," Zazu asked, noting Ibura's sudden mood change, "is it something I said."

"It's nothing," Ibura said airily, unconvincingly, "just a few bad memories." Zazu decided, due to the sudden change, decided not to pursue the matter.

After a few more moments, Ibura asked, "And what about you, why are you here?"

"I was following a friend who'd been kidnapped," Zazu replied, "unfortunately I got a little careless, and got captured myself."

"That's bad," Ibura said, "who was doing it?"

"It was those upright monkeys who cover their bodies in some sort of artificial hides," Zazu replied, "do you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I do," Ibura replied, "but I didn't think they did that, I've certainly never seen them do it."

"Well, they do," Zazu said, "at least, some of them do."


	42. Further disagreements

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful')

* * *

Vitani dozed in the warm sun awaiting Zazu's return. Marty had eventually talked Alex into doing a bit of exploring with him, Melman and Gloria had moved off to the water hole, probably for a bit of private chatter, and Colin has gone on a hunting foray, returning sometime back with a mouse, and was now himself, dozing nearby.

Vitani was feeling better now, not exactly perfect, but the warm sun had banished the aching somewhat. Of course, she was hungry, but even that could wait.

Eventually though, Zazu did return, "miss Vitani."

"Mm," Vitani said still dozing, but then a weight landed on her shoulders, and that decided the issue. She yawned, and rolled onto her belly, dislodging the weight, which turned out to be Colin, then looked around, and spotted, Zazu. "Did you find a river," she asked.

"I did," Zazu, replied, "though it's quite a distance away."

"Well, I'm sure I can manage it," she said, "and I've no doubt the others can too."

"Others," asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, others," Vitani replied, and looked around till she spotted, in the grass behind Zazu, another hornbill, slightly smaller, and probably, given the voice, a female. Turning to the male hornbill, she said, "and it looks like a river isn't the only thing you found."

"Well, yes," Zazu said, "and Ibura was very helpful in showing me where the river was, and breakfast for that matter."

"Sounds like a useful bird to have around," Vitani said, then turned to where Ibura was trying to hide, and in the most sincere voice she could muster, said, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly, tentatively, Ibura emerged from the grass, almost flinching at Vitani's gaze. She was, the lioness decided, somewhat younger than Zazu, though by how much she couldn't tell. After a few moments, she finally said, "so you'd be Ibura then," which was given a slight nod. "I take it Zazu's told you my name's Vitani," she said, and got another nod.

Vitani was about to speak again, but paused, and thought about it. Ibura was either scared witless, or extremely shy, so she eventually said to Zazu, "I'll just go and get, no, come to think of it, have you seen Alex or Marty anywhere around?"

"Not as far as I can remember," Zazu replied, "why, they're missing?"

"Oh, they went off exploring a while back," Vitani replied, "I just wondered if they'd come back yet."

"You, wish me to go and search for them," Zazu asked.

"Not just yet," Vitani replied, "I'll just get Gloria and Melman, and if they're not here, 'then' you can go and look for them." She turned around, and with Colin trailing her, made her way towards the waterhole, and hopefully, all four of her companions.

After Vitani and Colin had gone, Zazu turned to Ibura, and said, "there, it wasn't that bad was it," but the old reply from the younger female was a squeak. "Well, okay, I'll admit it can seem a bit overwhelming at first," he said sympathetically, "but really, they're very nice once you get to know them."

* * *

Vitani cursed slight, as she headed to the water hole, because despite all the rest she'd had, she was still feeling quite achy, although maybe a little less than she had been. Still, she seemed to be making better progress than she had this morning, which improved her mood a bit.

When Vitani reached the water hole, she was glad to see both Alex and Marty had returned, "hey guys."

"Wha', oh, hey Vitani," Alex said, "good sleep?"

"Well I've had worse," Vitani replied, "find anything exciting out there?"

"Nah," Alex replied, "it's just big, open and flat."

"Yep," Vitani said, "has a tendency to be like that."

"I assume you had a reason for coming here," Gloria said pointedly.

"I do," Vitani replied, "Zazu's found us a river."

"Has he," Marty asked, "how far away?"

"A fair distance apparently," Vitani replied, then couldn't help smirking at Alex, and saying, "but don't worry, I think you'll make it."

"Of course I'll make it," Alex replied, "after a moment's hesitation, "question is, will you?"

"Yep," Vitani said, "takes more than a few aches to put me out." She waited a moment, then asked, "well, are we going then?"

"Why are you so eager to be off," Gloria asked suspiciously.

"Well, apart from the fact that you look like you should have bled to death," Vitani replied, "there's a bigger chance of me finding food at a river than at some deserted water hole, so are we going?"

"Might as well I suppose," Alex shrugged.

"Yep," Marty said, "be interesting to see what a river looks like in these parts."

Vitani raised an eyebrow at this, and said, "about the same as anywhere else I imagine, a big ditch with water flowing along it."

"Well, yeah," Marty said, "I suppose that's kind of obvious really."

"Well, let's go," Vitani said, then turned, and headed back towards where Zazu and Ibura were waiting.

Marty turned to Alex and said, "looks like we'd better get going then."

"Yeah," Alex said thoughtfully, then turned to Melman and Gloria, "come on."

As Marty and Alex followed Vitani, Gloria turned to Melman, and asked, "do I really look that bad?"

"Well, I have to admit," Melman replied, "that red sweat, if it is sweat, doesn't look too, healthy."

"Guess I really do need a dip then," Gloria said, "shall we go then?"

"I think we'd better," Melman said, rising, "but tell me one thing."

"Yes," Gloria asked, "what?"

"Why don't you trust Vitani," Melman asked.

"What," Gloria asked, then replied, "because she's arrogant, egotistical and selfish."

"Well, yes, most of the time," Melman agreed, "but I think there have been a few times when she wasn't."

"Name one," Gloria challenged.

"Yesterday," Melman replied, "when she carried Alex to the water hole."

"More pride than anything," Gloria said dismissively.

"There was some pride in it, I have to admit," Melman said, "but I think there was something else as well."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Gloria said, "now come on, the others are going to be waiting for us."


	43. Crocodile encounter

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful')

* * *

"How much further can this place be," Alex muttered under his breath. They'd been walking for some time now, and while in New York, or Even Madagascar that hadn't been too bad, here, the heat seemed to sap strength, and he was certainly sweating a lot.

"Don't know," Vitani replied, beside him, "why, you want a rest?"

"No," Alex replied, "well, yes, but given how much I'm sweating, that's not going to help much is it?"

"Probably not, no" Vitani said, then called ahead, "Zazu, how much damned further is it anyway?"

"Not long now, Miss Vitani," Zazu called back, "nearly there."

"Good," Alex murmured.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before the ground dropped off into a bank, with the river just below. After a short search, a decent path was located, and Alex immediately descended, eager to slake his thirst. "That, um, might not be such a good idea," Zazu called after him.

"Why not," Alex asked, turning away from the water.

"This stretch of river is home to several crocodiles," Zazu replied.

"Crod-whats," Alex asked, "what are you talking about?"

"Cro-co-diles," Zazu replied, "large, predatory, water-dwelling lizards that often wait at drinking spots to ambush the unsuspecting."

Vitani had been ignoring the explanations, and watching the water hard, for signs of crocodiles. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw an inconsistency nearby, that might be a crocodile. "Alex," she said, "get back a little would you?"

"Why," Alex asked, "something wrong?"

"Yes," Vitani said, continuing to look at the water, and noticing the inconsistency seemed to be slowly getting closer to Alex, "yes there is, now, get back."

Alex still wasn't sure what to do, but the look on Vitani's face was beginning to scare him, so he turned away from the water, to make his way back up the path, when the crocodile struck. He reared as it came, and the jaw, opened so wide it was almost comical knocked him off balance, onto his back.

Vitani was already moving by the time Alex reared, and just as the crocodile was about to bite down on the now helpless lion, she hit it in the shoulder, and only just herself avoided the deadly jaws, her momentum carrying her over its back before it could snap. She then turned and began slashing at its eyes, dancing back a moment as it swung its massive jaws towards her, then the reptile, empty-jawed and confused, turned and slid back into the water, leaving the lion and lioness alone on the bank.

"Alex," called Marty, the first to recover from the shock. He raced down the path, almost slipping once, and was beside the lion in moments, "Alex, you okay buddy."

"Uh," Alex said, then spent a moment checking he could feel everything, "yeah, I think so." They both turned when they heard a grunt, and saw Vitani shaking her head, as if she was trying to clear her vision, "er, are you okay"

Vitani turned to look at Alex, then, glaring as she approached, "said, "You idiot, you total fool."

"Me," asked Alex surprised, backing off at the approach, "what'd I do?"

"You just about got us both killed," Vitani replied angrily.

"Hey, you brought yourself down here," Alex replied, his own anger rising, "not me."

"Well _someone_ has to save your damn ass," Vitani replied, "anyway, I gave you enough warning."

""What, ten seconds," Alex asked, "that wasn't long."

"It was long enough," Vitani growled, "and why the hell did you rush down?"

"I was thirst," Alex replied, "I've been sweating gallons, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well you just about ended up a lot worse than thirst," Vitani replied, "watch it next time."

"Don't worry, I will," Alex said, "now, if you've finished berating me, I'd like to actually get a drink." Vitani didn't reply to this, so he moved past her to the water, and began to drink.

"Wooee, that was exciting," Colin said, as he descended the path to join the others, "what the heck was that thing anyway?"

"Crocodile, apparently," Marty replied.

"Dangerous looking thing," Colin said, "I'd hate to get on the wrong side of it."

"You can say that again," Marty agreed.

"What's wrong with Vitani," Colin asked, "she seems kind or, out of it."

"Well, she is kinda annoyed with Alex for some reason," Marty replied, "not entirely sure why."

"Looks like she could do with a bit of cheering up," Colin said, approaching Vitani.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't try it right now," Marty said, "she could be unpredictable."

"Yeah," Colin asked, "well, I'll take my chances." He then made his way over to Vitani and said "hey, you okay?" When this failed to get a response, he batted at Vitani's nose, and repeated, "you okay?"

Vitani was silently cursing, not precisely at Alex, but he'd have made a good target. For a few adrenalin filled moments she'd been able to forget about her aches, but now they were back, and the sudden exertion had made them just that bit worse. Suddenly, she was aware of something trying to get her attention by tapping her leg, so she looked down, and asked, "what d'you want?"

"Just wanted to check you were okay," Colin replied, "you looked kind of out of it."

"Never better," Vitani lied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure," Colin said, but didn't push the issue, "so what now?"

"Right now I'm going to get a drink," Vitani replied, "after that, find somewhere to sleep, and maybe some food."

"Sounds good to me," Colin said.

Vitani turned, as did the others, when they heard someone else approaching, and over the edge came first Melman, then Gloria, "oh, you decided to come then?"

"Yes we did," Gloria replied, "why, is there some problem with that?"

"No," Vitani replied, "but you missed all the, excitement."

"What excitement," Gloria asked, "what'd I miss?"

"well, Alex nearly got chomped by a crocodile or something," Marty replied, "although I don't know if you'd count it as excitement."

"What," Gloria asked, then turned to Vitani, "Alex just about died, and you call that _excitement_?"

"Hey, I saved his life, and you weren't even around," Vitani snapped back, "so don't you go around telling me what's right and what's not."

"Why you little..." Gloria began, "I ought come down there and give you a few lessons."

"Yeah right," Vitani replied, "I already know a lot more about this place than you do."

"That isn't quite what I meant," Gloria replied in a low voice.

"It isn't," Vitani asked, mocking surprise, "well, if you're going to whack me, rest assured, I'll whack back, teach you what pain feels like."

"Hey," Marty interjected, "let's all just calm down now, eh."

Vitani stared at Gloria for another moment, then shrugged, and turned back to drink.

"Something the matter," Alex asked, finally having slaked his thirst.

"Oh, just Gloria and Vitani having another spat," Marty replied.

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed, then turned to Melman and Gloria, and said, "you might as well come down and get a drink."


	44. Helping out

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful')

* * *

"I'm hungry," Alex commented. He, Vitani and the others were lying under a tree some way from the riverbank, enjoying the dappled effect of shade and early afternoon sun.

"Well go and get something to eat then," Vitani replied.

"Where," Alex asked, "anyway, _you_ said I'd need training before I could catch anything."

Vitani sighed in frustration, remembering the conversation. She paused a few more moments, then finally said, "Zazu."

"Yes, Miss Vitani," Zazu said.

"Do me a favour would you," Vitani asked, "find me a herd of something, nearby if preferable."

"Right now," Zazu asked, though he hoped it wasn't, because he was enjoying the conditions as much as the others.

"Not necessarily," Vitani replied, "whenever you're ready."

"As you wish," Zazu said.

Ibura sidled up to Zazu, and whispered, "you're not going yet are you?"

"Oh no," Zazu replied lowly, "no, not yet."

"That's good," Ibura said, in a tone that was slightly seductive.

"You, enjoy my presence," Zazu asked, his curiosity piqued by her tone.

"I do," Ibura replied, then sighed, "I've never really seen any other birds around here, to tell you the truth."

Oh, so that was what was wrong, Zazu thought, Ibura was lonely. After a few moments, he said, "well, I've never really talked to very many birds either, so you could say this was a first time for both of us."

"Never talked to birds," Ibura asked, "I thought you said you were the majordomo."

"I was," Zazu replied, "but the Pridelands, though rich in herds of all kinds, seemed to be light on feathered inhabitants, and most of them never raised a complaint about the situations they were in."

"Well, it still seems sort of, lonely," Ibura said, "not having many birds to talk to, not meaning any disrespect to your friends." She heard Zazu snort, and asked, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it wasn't you," Zazu replied, "it's just that I actually tended to get along better with the other animals as opposed to the birds."

"Really," Ibura asked, "well, meaning no offence or anything, but that seems, odd."

"It probably is," Zazu said, "but, it's how it is." He paused a moment, then asked, "shall we see if we can find that herd now?"

"So soon," Ibura asked, "I thought we were going to wait a while."

"Well, we could," Zazu replied, "but then again, the sooner we do that, the sooner we can be back here."

"Oh," Ibura said, thought for a moment, then smiled, "there is that."

"Indeed there is," Zazu said, "shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's," Ibura said, and together, they took off.

"Going out now," Vitani asked, sounding more awake than she looked.

"We thought we might as well get it out of the way sooner as later," Zazu replied.

"See you back in a while then," Vitani said.

"Indeed," Zazu said, then he and Ibura headed out.

After a short while of silent flying, Zazu finally piped up, and said, "I didn't want to raise the matter around the others, and I'm not sure if this is the right time, but you mentioned something to me earlier about, bad memories, I just wondered if you wanted to tell me about it." Ibura didn't reply for a few moments, so he went on, "of course, if you don't want to, I won't try to push you."

Ibura smiled mirthlessly for a moment, then murmured something too low for Zazu to hear. "I'm sorry, he said, moving closer, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I can't ever go home," Ibura murmured again, just loud enough for Zazu to hear.

"Really, why..." Zazu began to ask, then it clicked, "you're lost, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm," Ibura said, nodding, her eyes beginning to tear.

"I'm sorry," Zazu said, "I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright," Ibura said, "everyone else around here knows it, so there's no reason why you shouldn't."

"And no-one around here knows where you used to live either," Zazu asked, then berated himself for sounding so, blunt.

"No they don't," Ibura replied, not seeming to noticing Zazu's tone, "I asked elsewhere as well, but no-one could help me, or would even try."

Zazu was silent for several moments, thinking, then finally said, "well, if we ever get back to the Pridelands, maybe I could ask around for you there, I mean, I'm still on good terms with most..."

Ibura inhaled swiftly, then asked with ill-hidden excitement, "you'd do that for me?"

"Certainly," Zazu said, trying to put a friendly tone into his voice, "after all, my friends and I might be in a much worse situation if it weren't for you, so I can' hardly refuse can I?"

"You'd really do that for me," Ibura asked again, her excitement barely contained now, then finally, her control broke and she threw herself at Zazu, embracing him and saying, "oh thank you thank you, no one else has ever offered to do that for me."

"Um, yes," Zazu said, embarrassed at the compromising position. He suspected that the reason no-one else had ever offered to ask around was, as he'd learned so early in being a majordomo, few animals thought much of other species except during times of limited resources, like droughts, and even then it mostly to argue. "Well, I'm glad I could help," he finally said, "but d'you think you could squeeze me a little less tightly."

Ibura's embrace went rigged for a moment then slowly withdrew, and she looked at Zazu, blushing embarrassedly. "Sorry," she said, "I guess I do kind of get overly excited sometimes, I guess it kind of makes me look like a fledgling."

"Not at all," Zazu said, though he silently agreed with her, "it just shows how much you cared about your family."

Ibura looked at Zazu and spotted the agreement in his eyes, but said, "thanks, I can see you're lying, but thanks anyway."

Zazu shrugged, then said, "shall we continue then?"

"Yes, let's," Ibura replied. After they'd been flying for a while longer, she asked, "what if we don't get back to the Pridelands, what then?"

"That isn't a question I savour," Zazu replied, a touch depressedly, "but if it comes to that, I guess we can always go somewhere else and ask, after all, half of talking to most other animals is simply having the courage to start speaking."

"And you'd talk to anyone," Ibura asked, "even the elephants and rhinos, even the predators?"

"Oh, certainly," Zazu replied, "after all, with most of them, it's mostly about catching them at the right time, and I've got more than a little experience in that."

"Thank you," Ibura said, "I, I just can't thank you enough for offering to help."

"Happy to be of assistance," Zazu said, and was mildly surprised to find himself meaning it, "now, shall we find that herd?"


	45. The hunt

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful') and Nina (Swahili for 'mother')

* * *

Vitani was dozing lightly when a voice penetrated her consciousness, "miss Vitani."

"Mm," Vitani murmured, then cracked an eye open, "wha', oh, 's'you Zazu."

"Indeed," Zazu replied, "and I believe I have located a herd of prey."

"Wha'," Vitani said, confused for a moment, then remembered, "oh good, what is it, and where?"

"A small herd of impala," Zazu replied, "not quite as far from here as the water hole."

"Mm," Vitani murmured, then after a moment, rolled over and rose, groaning slightly at her still present aches, muttered something, then said, "come on Alex, time to get dinner."

"I thought it was just going to be you hunting," Alex said, making no move to rise himself.

"It will be just me hunting," Vitani replied, "but I'm still aching, and hunting's only going to make it worse, and I'm really not in the mood to have it get even worse dragging the carcass back, I'll leave the brute force stuff up to you."

"So you're getting lazy," Gloria asked, though there was no venom behind it.

"Hey, the next time every muscle in your body's aching, I'll be sure to take you out for a run," Vitani shot back. Gloria remained silent at this, so the lioness turned to Alex, and asked, "well, you coming?"

"Do I have a choice," Alex asked.

"Well, sure, you don't have to come," Vitani said, "of course, the other option's starving, so it's up to you."

Alex murmured something under his breath, then finally rose, and said, "fine, you got me, let's go."

Vitani face twitched into a smile for a moment, then she turned to Zazu, and asked, "which way?" The hornbill indicated, and she and Alex set off.

They'd been walking a while, when Alex finally asked, "are you sure we're going the right way?"

"This is the way Zazu pointed us," Vitani replied, "and he knows enough not to mess me around."

"Well, maybe," Alex said, "it just seems like we've come a long wa..."

"Sh," Vitani interrupted, then concentrated for a moment, before smiling and whispering, "just up ahead."

"Are you sure," Alex asked.

"Certain," Vitani replied, "now, stay here, I'm just going to have a closer look."

"Um, okay," Alex said, as Vitani went on ahead, towards the supposed herd.

Vitani inched her way forward, breathing hard for the crouched stance that was exacerbating, her aches, but she nevertheless, pressed on. She was sure she was just about on them, when she heard an alarm call. She cursed herself for a moment, before she realised she hadn't been the cause of the alarm, something else had, and indeed, the herd was moving directly towards her.

Vitani flinched as one of the impala came by so close she felt the wind of its passage, then launched herself at another that was passing a few feet away. The prey, a young male, stumbled, trying to regain momentum, but with twice his own weight of predator on his back, he fell quickly, and it took the lioness but a moment to gain a throat-hold.

Before she'd had time to effect strangulation though, a movement caught Vitani's eye, and she saw a small, already rather battered gazelle approaching, obviously escaping from its respective hunter. Acting on instinct, she slashed viciously at her own prey, coincidentally opening a major neck artery, before dropping to the ground, and bringing down the younger gazelle.

* * *

Alex was still trying to hear whatever sound it was Vitani had heard when the alarm call went up, and within a few moments, he saw the gazelles heading towards him. He paused as the first one went past, remembering Vitani's instruction about staying put, but then decided that if he caught one, he'd at least have something of his own to show for the trip, and so leapt at the next one to pass near. He misjudged the leap as it turned out, and hit the gazelle, a large, older female so hard, that her foreleg splintered when she went over.

"Shut up," Alex yelled at the Gazelle as it lay, screaming, but its pain was too great for it to comprehend, so he tried to quieten it, by biting its throat. This seemed to work effectively enough, but he'd have to ask Vitani about it later.

* * *

Vitani was just finishing off the young gazelle, when she became aware of another presence, and looked up to see an exhausted cheetah watching her warily, a condition not helped by a belly large with cubs. They regarded each other for a moment, then sure that the gazelle was too exhausted to move, asked, "this was yours?" The Cheetah nodded.

For a moment, Vitani considered keeping the gazelle for herself, then thought back to the first gazelle she'd set on, and wondered just how badly she'd hurt it with the partial strangulation and that undirected swipe. Keeping her eyes on the cheetah whose eyes were firmly fixed on her, she rose, took the gazelle neck in her mouth, then turned and inclined her head at the cheetah, in a 'follow me' gesture.

The cheetah, Nina by name, watched the unknown lioness who'd claimed her kill rise, turn, and indicate her to follow, before beginning to leave. After a few paces, the lioness looked back, saw she wasn't following, and gestured again. This time, it worked, for although the mother-to-be was wary of lions, and indeed any predators bigger than she was, this particular lioness was also acting strangely, so she followed out of interest, and hunger, for she'd been hoping for a meal today.

Vitani smiled as best she could around the gazelle's neck when she picked up where she'd dropped from her first target, there was a lot of blood spilled, which meant that somewhere up ahead there was a larger kill waiting. She hadn't gone particularly far, though, when she spotted something wrong nearby, and called, "Alex."

"Yeah," Alex replied, "you wanted me?"

"I thought I told you to stay put," Vitani replied.

"You did," Alex said, "but I didn't, and I managed to get one."

"Serious," Vitani asked, sounding incredulous, "you really got a gazelle?"

"Yep, really," Alex replied, "why, you want me to show you?"

"Stay put with it then," Vitani replied, "I'll be with you in a while."


	46. Discussions over dinner

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful') and Nina (Swahili for 'mother')

* * *

Vitani cursed silently as she continued to follow the trail, for her aches now seemed to have returned two-fold. This wasn't helped any by the fact that Alex had brought down an impala of his own, which meant that she'd have to carry one carcass or the other back, and she just hoped it was going to be the smaller one.

Nina wondered, even as she followed the lioness, why she was doing it. Certainly, the lioness had asked her to come, and she _was_ acting unusually, but that should have made her more cautious, not less. Hunger was a factor of course, she hadn't eaten in two days, and now this lioness had taken her kill, so she felt somewhat compelled to follow, hoping against hope to actually get a meal.

Vitani smiled as the scent of the blood grew fresher, and indeed, it was not more than a dozen paces before she found the impala that'd been her original prey. It was dead, or near so, a large, dark patch on the side of its neck gave the cause, a punctured artery. Dropping the smaller carcass, she turned to where the cheetah was now stopped at a cautious distance, put a paw on the larger carcass, and asked, "you want this one?"

"Y-you're offering me that one," Nina asked, stunned.

"Yep," Vitani replied, "so, you want it?"

"Um, why," Nina asked. Normally she wouldn't have asked the question, it wasn't the done thing to question charity, and possibly wasn't safe, but for now she was too shocked to think of anything else.

Vitani smiled at the cheetah's bewilderment, and replied, "I've got to drag one of these things quite a long way, and with the way I'm aching at the moment, I'd prefer it to be the smaller one."

"But, is it enough for you," Nina asked, "I mean, you're a lion and I'm a...oh, that's right, your mate got one didn't he?"

"He's not a mate at the moment, just a friend," Vitani said in reply, "and yeah, he did get one."

"So you're still offering the big one," Nina asked.

"I am," Vitani replied, "provided you can manage it."

"I think I can," Nina replied, "even..." then turned away, embarrassed.

"It's up for grabs then," Vitani said, smiling slightly at the cheetah's sudden discomfort when mentioning her pregnancy. She picked up the smaller impala carcass, and began to walk away, when a thought occurred to her, and she turned and asked, "What's you name, by the way?"

"Nina," the cheetah replied, and while she was obviously curious in the reverse, she didn't seem quite confident enough to ask.

"I'm Vitani," she said to help Nina out, "oh, and good luck with that."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Nina replied.

"Where were you going anyway," Alex asked when Vitani finally returned.

"Just helping out someone who need it," Vitani replied, dropping her carcass, "the cheetah who gave us these for a start."

"What kind of help," Alex asked.

"Oh, trading kills," Vitani replied, "the other one was too big for me with my aches, and she looked as though she could do with the extra meat."

"So we're going back then," Alex asked.

"Yep," Vitani replied, "no reason to stay here." She glanced down at the larger impala carcass, and said, "and I thought I told you to stay put."

"You did," Alex replied, "but I figured I could impress you if I got one, so I tried it, and got lucky."

"Luck indeed," Vitani remarked, "the things broke right onto us."

"Hey, it's still my first kill," Alex said, slightly defensively, "and I don't think I did too bad."

Vitani shrugged, then picked up the smaller carcass, and began to leave.

Alex noted, as he picked up the larger carcass to follow Vitani that the lioness seemed to be stiff, almost limping. It took him a while to draw even with her, what with his heavier burden, and when he did, he managed to mumble, "how's your aches?"

"Worse for the hunt," Vitani replied, "but we've got food enough for a while, so at least I can have a rest tomorrow."

"Mm-hm," Alex said. They were silent for a while, then he asked, "does these, does impala taste very good?"

"Depends how you're tastes run," Vitani replied, "some like it and some don't."

"Do you like it," Alex asked.

"It's good enough," Vitani replied with a shrug, "maybe not my favourite, but it's food."

"So what is your favourite," Alex asked, "if you don't mind my asking."

Vitani shrugged again, then replied, "don't really have a favourite, I eat what I catch, and always go for the easiest looking target." Alex couldn't think of much to say to this, so they continued on in silence.

* * *

"You're back," Gloria said when Alex and Vitani finally returned, "I was about to send out a search party."

Vitani raised an eyebrow at this, and said, "not on my account I'll bet."

"Precisely," Gloria replied, as she turned to the lioness, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I see you got your meat then," Marty said, looking slightly nervous.

"Yep," Alex said, suddenly looking proud, "and I got this one myself."

"Congratulations," Gloria said, then turned back to Vitani, and said almost condescendingly, "oh, what's wrong, did the mighty huntress get some bad luck?"

"Good luck actually," Vitani replied coolly, her eyes narrowing at Gloria attitude, "someone else started hunting before we did, drove them right onto us."

"But you still only got a small one," Gloria asked, "so much for the mighty huntress."

Vitani's hackles went up at this, and she growled, "oh, I got this one, _and_ a big one, but I gave the big one away."

"Why's that?" Marty asked.

"Well the cheetah who drove them onto us lost her kill, this one," Vitani replied, indicating the carcass she'd been carrying, "secondly, she was pregnant, and looked like she could do with it."

"That was nice of you," Marty said, surprised at Vitani's sudden apparent charity.

"Yep," Vitani said, "and anyway, I was achy, so I wasn't in the mood to drag it back."

"So now you're going to steal some of Alex's kill then," Gloria asked.

"Oh, puh-lease," Vitani said, "this one'll last me more than a day, that one, two days between us, three if we pushed it."

"So what're you going to do tomorrow," Marty asked, "I mean, now that you've got enough for two or three days?"

"Sit back and relax," Vitani replied, "it'll help my aches, an Alex could probably use a bit more time to get used to the heat before I actually start training him to hunt for himself."


	47. Asking around

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful'), Nina (Swahili for 'mother'), Najiri (Swahili for 'emigrate') and Amili (Swahili for 'guide').

* * *

Zazu awoke the next morning with an itch, not in the literal sense, but a desire to do as he'd done for so long before this whole disastrous episode started, to get out and do something important. He smiled to himself as he considered he now had something far more important to do than merely sorting out the humdrum arguments of other species, he now had to find out if any of them knew where the Pridelands were.

"You want to start today," Ibura asked Zazu, when he mentioned it to her, "are you sure you don't want to wait a while, because from what Vitani says, it could be a while before we're ready to leave.

"I'm sure," Zazu replied, "it's, well it's not that I want to put any pressure on the others, it's just that I want to get out and do something today, and this gives me something to do."

"Well, you don't mind if I go with you then, do you," Ibura asked.

"Of course not," Zazu replied.

"Probably do me some good anyway," Ibura said, "get in some practice of long-distance flying before we have to leave."

"Quite possibly," Zazu said in reply.

* * *

"You sure about that," Vitani asked Zazu later, "I mean, it's probably gonna take a while to leach Alex real hunting."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," Zazu replied, "because I don't think I could manage to sit around here doing nothing and not go crazy."

"Oh, one of those days," Vitani said knowingly, "yeah, I get 'em occasionally." After a moment, she added, "good luck."

"Thank you," Zazu said, then turned to Ibura and asked, "shall we get breakfast before we start?"

"Probably a good idea," Ibura replied, "I don't want to be flying around hungry all day."

"No," Zazu said, "it's certainly not the best idea I've ever heard."

"who would you recommend asking first," Zazu asked, part way through breakfast.

"Well, Nina's probably the closest," Ibura replied, "but she's a cheetah, so I'm not sure how much she could give us."

"Well, we can but ask," Zazu said

"The other problem is, she might be a bit grumpy," Ibura said, "she's pregnant, and she gets some pretty bad mood swings sometimes."

"Well, I've always found cheetahs to be mild and well mannered," Zazu said in reply, "so it shouldn't be too bad."

* * *

"Good morning Nina," Ibura said as she and Zazu landed near the heavily pregnant cheetah, and the partly disembowelled remains of a young male impala.

"Wha'," Nina asked, turning, "oh, it's you Ibura, and you've got a friend I see."

"Indeed I have," Ibura said, smiling broadly, "this is Zazu."

"Pleased to meet you," Nina said, then frowned, "strange though, I didn't think there were any other hornbills around here."

"Well, I only arrived a days ago," Zazu replied, "and indeed, there don't seem to be many other hornbills around."

"So, uh, was there something you wanted," Nina asked, "or is this just a social visit?"

"Well, Zazu here was wondering whether you knew the location of, uh," Ibura began, then turned to Zazu, "what was it again?"

"The Pridelands," Zazu replied.

"Pridelands," Nina asked, "sorry, can't help you there."

"Oh," Ibura said, "not at all?"

"I've never even heard of them," Nina replied.

"Well, sorry to have been an inconvenience," Ibura said apologetically.

"Oh, not at all," Nina replied, "I'm only sorry I couldn't really help."

"Mm," Ibura said, "well goodbye."

"Goodbye," Nina replied, as Ibura and Zazu flew off.

* * *

"Nothing," Vitani asked, a touch disappointed, when Zazu and Ibura returned that evening.

"Indeed not," Zazu replied with a sigh, "thought I must admit populations in this area seem remarkably scarce, especially given the vegetation is quite luscious."

"It's the two-leggers," Ibura said, "they tend to frequent this area more than others, and many of the larger animals don't like to stay around."

"Two-leggers," Alex asked, confused.

"They have all sorts of different coloured pelts," Ibura replied, "and they seem to use some sort of mobile cave, or maybe an unintelligent animal, something like that." She paused, when she saw Alex's expression, "is, something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Vitani replied, shooting Alex a warning glare, "he's just, a bit more used to them than he should be."

"Oh, er, interesting," Ibura said. She paused thoughtfully for a moment, then added, "well, even if there aren't many who like it around here, we do get travellers occasionally, they're probably better to ask than locals anyway."

"Travellers," Zazu asked, "you never said anything about travellers."

"Well, there aren't any around at the moment," Ibura said, "mind you, there might be soon, Najiri and Amili often turn up about this time of year."

"Najiri," Zazu asked, surprised, then his tone seemed to become more urgent, "tell me, is he a giraffe?"

"Yes, actually," Ibura replied, surprised herself, "why, you know him?"

"I once knew a giraffe of that name," Zazu replied, then asked, "you said Najiri and Amili, is it just those two, or are they in a herd?"

"Just those two," Ibura replied, "why is there something wrong?"

"Not really," Zazu replied, his sudden burst of eagerness now seemed to have been replaced by disappointment, "it's just that the Najiri I knew was one of the highest ranked members of his herd."

"Well, people change," Ibura said, "I mean, when did you last see him?"

"Oh, some years ago now I suppose," Zazu replied, "he left during Scar's reign, and he didn't come back, or at least, not that I heard."

"Scar's reign," Ibura asked, "what's that?"

"Scar's reign," Zazu seemed puzzled for a moment, then explained, "Scar was a lion, some years ago, the brother too the king, and envious of his brother's position, so one day, he decided to, do away with him."

"Do away with..." Alex began, then it clicked, "...what, you mean he killed his own brother?"

"Indeed he did," Zazu replied," his tone turning cold, "he killed his brother over the kingdom."

"Why, why was he called Scar," Melman asked, then flinched when the others turned to look at him, "sorry, I just wanted to know."

"His real name was Taka," Zazu replied, "but everyone called him Scar because he had a scar over his left eye, the result of some adolescent incident." He cleared his throat, then went on, "anyway, he killed his brother and took over the kingdom, but hadn't the slightest clue how to run it, and it was certainly a bad decision to go letting the hyenas in like he did."

"He let the hyenas in, Vitani asked, "what the hell was he thinking?"

"That's something I don't know," Zazu replied, "well, anyway, he didn't know how to run a kingdom, and consequently, ran it into the ground, his reign left it dead, barren."

"And all the herds left," Vitani said, "and one of your friends turns up nearby, soon."

"That seems to be the case," Zazu said.


	48. Training begins

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

The sun was only halfway up when Vitani awoke the next morning. She was feeling well, a little stiff, but not much, and thankfully not the aching she'd had for the past few days.

As Vitani enjoyed the sunrise, or what remained of it, she found herself daydreaming of her first days in the Pridelands, of a land lush and flat, rather than the broken, dry canyons she'd grown up with.

The dreams didn't last forever of course, and eventually, with sun now fully up, and former fiery red and yellows fading to blue, she moved over to Alex, and nudged him, "wakey wakey."

"Nn," Alex murmured, then cracked his eyes open, bring his paw up to shield his eyes from the Suns, glare, "wha', oh, 's you V'tani." He yawned widely, then went on "couldn't you have let me sleep a bit longer?"

"I probably could have," Vitani replied, "but we'll get longer training sessions if we start earlier, then be can relax later, when it gets too hot."

"Oh, alright," Alex said, then rolled over, and rose. "What are we doing today," he asked when he was upright.

"Actually, I though we'd start off with stalking," Vitani replied.

"Stalking," Alex asked, "what exactly do you mean by that?"

Vitani gave Alex a questioning look for a moment, then replied, "stalking is like sneaking up on your prey, you know, so you can hit them before they can run far."

"Oh, right," Alex said, understanding, "is it hard?"

"To learn, or to do," Vitani asked.

"Well, both," Alex replied, "why, is there a difference?"

"Oh yeah," Vitani replied, "it's hard to learn, but once you know how to do it, it's easy." It was going to be even harder for Alex, she though, than it had been for Princess Kiara, who, after all, did have at least some experience, if no real skill. She then grew impatient again, and said, "now, come on."

"Hang on," Alex said, "shouldn't we wait till the others are up so we can tell them where we're going?"

"Well, maybe," Vitani considered after a moment, then went over to the tree Zazu and Ibura were roosting in, and said, "hey, you awake?"

"Actually, I am, miss Vitani," Zazu replied.

"You were keeping very quiet," Vitani said, faintly accusingly.

"I was enjoying the sunrise," Zazu said in reply, "and now it's risen, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," Vitani said, "I was going to ask you to tell the others I was taking Alex to begin his training."

"I'll give them that message when they awake," said Zazu, "good luck out there."

"Thanks," Vitani said, then walked back over to Alex, "'now' let's go."

* * *

"The first thing to remember about stalking is wind direction," Vitani said, "always stay downwind of the prey."

"Seems simple enough," Alex said.

"Once you've spotted the prey, it is," Vitani said, "but I've seen more than a few hunts lost because the prey smelled the predator before the predator was in position."

"Okay, so stay downwind," Alex said, "what else?"

"Crouching," Vitani said, then dropped into a crouch, "like this."

"What's that for," Alex asked.

Vitani rolled her eyes, and sighed, "just do it."

"Okay," Alex said, and tentatively began to Copy Vitani's stance, "this isn't exactly comfortable though."

"It isn't meant to be comfortable," Vitani replied, "it's just meant to help you get closer to the prey."

"You mean you're actually supposed to move while you're like this," Alex asked incredulously.

"Yep," Vitani replied, "and it shouldn't be _that_ hard either."

"Well, I'll give it a go then," Alex said, and tried to creep forward, but couldn't do it, "could you show me please?"

Vitani sighed, but acceded, dropping to a crouch, "like this."

"Um, yeah, right," Alex muttered to himself as he tried to copy Vitani's position, but found it difficult, "this isn't working."

"Then try to relax a bit," Vitani said.

"I'm trying," Alex said, "but I don't think it's helping."

Vitani, her face away from Alex, rolled her eyes, then said, "okay, relax for a while, I'm going to have to think up a new way of doing this."

Alex gratefully collapsed, as Vitani sat up, trying to think of a new way to teach the lion stalking.

Some time passed without a solution, which irritated Vitani further and further, and eventually she cracked, cursing, "damn, damn, damn."

"No ideas yet," Alex called forward, "or is there another problem?"

"No, no ideas," Vitani replied angrily, "why, have you got one?"

"Um, no," Alex replied, "but I was just thinking, why don't we leave it for today, I mean, it's obviously not going how you wanted it, so maybe you could think about it overnight."

At this, Vitani rounded and glared, "I'm not going to give up on this."

"Well, I didn't exactly mean give up," Alex said desperately, trying to distance himself from any mention of the idea, "I just meant, sort of delay it a bit, give you some more time to think."

Vitani continued to glare at Alex, but even as she did, an idea was beginning to form in her mind, one which had eluded her until now. "Lie down again," she said.

"What," Alex asked, surprised at the apparently sudden turn-around in Vitani's mood, "why?"

"Just do it, okay," Vitani said, to which Alex complied. "Now, can you crawl," Vitani asked, when the lion was down.

"Not like this," Alex replied, "I have to boost myself up a bit."

"Okay, show me," Vitani said, to which Alex again complied, rising slightly, and beginning to creep forward. It was slow and awkward to Vitani's eyes, but it was, she had to admit, much closer than his last attempts. "Okay," she called again.

"How was that then," Alex asked, making his way over to Vitani.

"Just about everything was wrong," Vitani replied, then, as Alex's face fell, added, "but it was a heck of a lot better than that last pathetic try you made."

"Really," Alex asked, the beginnings of a smile playing over his face.

"Yep," Vitani replied, unable to keep a thin smile from her own face as Alex's lit up, "you've got a lot of work to do yet, but you'll get there eventually."

"So what's first then," Alex asked, buoyed up by Vitani's praise, however small and grudging it was.

"First," Vitani replied, "you were too low to the ground, you need to be up a bit more."

"Okay," Alex said, dropping, then raising himself a little further than he had last time, "how's this."

Vitani examined Alex's stance for a moment, before saying, "higher."

Alex adjusted his stance, then asked, "now?"

"Higher," Vitani repeated.

Alex again raised himself a little higher, then asked, "now?"

"Ought to do," Vitani replied. Alex's stance still wasn't very good, but they could work on improving it later, "now try moving forward."

Alex complied, but was obviously struggling, and said, "this is harder than I figured it'd be."

"It'll get easier with practice," Vitani replied.


	49. Bigger prey

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Vitani and Alex finally returned to their friends, and when they finally appeared, Gloria said, "finally, what kept you?"

Vitani shrugged and replied, "we were going slower than I'd hoped."

"Not everything went badly though I'll note," Marty said, noticing a faint grin on Alex's face.

Vitani looked confused a moment, then looked at Alex and said, "I don't know what you're smiling about."

"Hey, you said I was better than you expected," Alex replied.

In the silence that followed, Vitani considered her response for a few moments, then said, "what I actually said was that, for someone with absolutely zilch experience, you might have the slightest bit of skill." She shrugged, then went on, "I suspect some skill is instinct."

"So you don't think I'm any good," Alex asked in a hurt tone.

"Oh you'll get there eventually," Vitani replied, "but you've got a long way to go yet before you can feed yourself." She paused for a moment, then said, "speaking of which, those carcasses are pretty much clean aren't they?"

"There were a number of vultures around them this morning," Zazu replied, "I suspect if they weren't clean before, they are now."

"Mmm," Vitani said, "ah well, might as well go get us another meal, coming Alex?"

"Uh," Alex said, surprised, "I though you said I was a useless hunter."

Vitani was about to say, 'you are', but decided against it, and instead said, "I think I can find away to make even you minimal abilities useful." Alex gave her a hard look, trying to decide if it was an insult or an offer. "Well, you coming," she asked, after a few moments.

"You really think I can be useful," Alex asked.

Vitani stared for a moment, then sighed, "yes, even you can be useful, now are you coming?"

Alex looked around at the others, but that proved inconclusive, Marty was urging him on, Gloria was trying to dissuade him, and Melman looked neutral to the idea. "Coming," Vitani asked again.

Alex considered for a moment or two more, then said, "ah, what the heck, I'll come."

"Good," Vitani said, "now let's go."

"Yep," Alex said, then turned to the others, "see ya later guys."

"See ya," Marty replied, "good luck."

"Thanks," Alex said, then followed Vitani.

Gloria waited till Alex and Vitani were out of site, then she turned to Marty, and said, "what the heck were you doing there?"

"What," Marty replied, "what's wrong with Alex going on a hunt?"

"Nothing per se," Gloria replied, "but with her?"

"Why not," Marty asked, "I mean, sure, she's not the nicest person I've ever met, but she's pretty good."

"Oh, you are impossible," Gloria said, then stormed off.

Marty watched Gloria leave, then turned to Melman, "what was that about?"

"I'm not sure," Melman replied, "but Gloria doesn't seem to be fond of Vitani, does she?"

"That's an understatement," Marty said.

"Why doesn't Gloria like Vitani," Ibura asked Zazu.

"I don't know," Zazu replied, "although I'd surmise it has something to do with their having similar personalities, or at least, being similarly domineering."

"Are they," Ibura asked, then shrugged, "perhaps I ought to get to know them a bit better."

"Perhaps," Zazu said.

* * *

"So what's the plan," Alex asked, as he and Vitani headed out.

"Not complex," Vitani replied, "I get on one side of them, you on the other, then I try to chase them onto you."

"Sounds simple enough," Alex agreed, "but, er, what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll have to think of another way of doing it," Vitani replied.

"And if we can't," Alex asked.

"Then we'll go hungry," Vitani replied, "and that ought to have been obvious even to you."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Alex said, then asked, "what're our chances of that?"

"Don't know," Vitani replied, "depends on how skittish they are really, how close I can get before they run."

"So what exactly are we hunting then," Alex asked.

"Anything we can find," Vitani replied, "now would you stop with the questions please?"

"Okay okay," Alex said, "just interested."

"Yeah, well now that you've found out, shut it," Vitani said. With that, the pair fell silent as they continued to search for prey.

After a while, Alex said accusingly, "you don't know if there's anything around here, do you?"

Vitani was silent for a few moments, then finally replied, "not in so many wo..." before detecting a faint scent on the breeze, and saying, "sh."

"What," Alex asked, "what's that?"

"Shush," Vitani said, "I heard something" she turned her head a moment tracking the, whatever it was she was tracking, then said, "stay here," and began to move off.

"What," Alex asked again.

"Stay here' Vitani repeated, turning to him, "shut up, and stay here."

"Okay," Alex said, and watched Vitani disappear into the grass.

Vitani got tenser the closer she got to the prey, wondering just what she was going to find. Finally, she could see past the prey, which turned out to be gemsboks. They were too large and fast for a single lion or lioness to deal with, but a pair might just do it, and if they did, they'd have enough food to last a while.

After a while, Alex began to wonder what was keeping Vitani, and so started to move in that direction. He hadn't gone more than a few steps though, when she appeared, and said, "where do you think you're going, I told you to stay there."

"I was coming to see if you were alright actually," Alex replied, "you were gone quite a while."

"I was studying the prey," Vitani replied.

"So we're going for it then," Alex asked.

"Yep," Vitani said, "come on." It was longer than Alex expected before Vitani finally stopped, and said, "stay here."

"'Just' stay here," Alex asked, "I thought I was going to be useful."

"You will," Vitani said, "it's your job to grab one of them, slow it down enough that I can get to it, then we can bring it down."

"So I stay here until they run," Alex asked, "then what, try to catch the closest one?"

"Exactly," Vitani replied, "now I've got to go and make sure they actually come towards you." With that, she left.

It took a little time for Vitani to get in position, then with a roar, she charged, trying to get as many as possible towards where she figured Alex to be.

When he heard Vitani's roar, Alex tensed, preparing for the burst that would see him bring down one of whatever it was they were hunting. Sure enough, one of the prey passed in what Alex figured to be close enough to charge, and he did so, hitting hard enough to knock it over, and leaving one haunch with deep lacerations. He wasn't fast enough, though, to stop the animal from getting up again, so he leapt again, hoping to bring it down, which he did, but unfortunately right onto one of his forelegs.


	50. Wounded return

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

Vitani froze when she heard Alex's pained roar, then instantly abandoned her pursuit of the small gemsbok, it wasn't good odds anyway, now that the gemsbok was up to speed.

The scene Vitani found when she reached Alex wasn't too good either. The lion was lying, cradling his foreleg, and there was no prey in sight. "What happened," she asked.

"Brought one down," Alex replied, "gave it a nasty cut, but it got up again, so I brought it down again, right on my leg."

"Ouch," Vitani said, trying to imagine the situation. She paused for a moment, then said, "this in going to hurt, but try to hold it, okay."

"Okay," Alex said, wondering what Vitani was going to do, then felt pain bloom along his leg, as she nudged at it. The pain was beyond anything he'd ever known, and it took all of his self control to lock his jaw and not roar out.

Vitani ignored Alex's whimpering as she poked at the leg, and found to her relief that there was no permanent damage, though it would bee to painful to use for some time. When she'd finished the examination, she asked, "painful?"

"Yes," Alex replied in a whimper.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Vitani said, "still, it's not broken or anything, so it'll come good."

"Oh joy," Alex murmured.

"Hey, don't worry," Vitani said, trying to be comforting, "you'll be up and about in no time."

"Vitani," Alex said quietly, "that was rubbish you know."

"Yeah, I never was much good at sympathy," Vitani said. She thought for a moment before asking, "the one you got, did you hurt it much?"

"Pretty bad on the haunch I think," Alex replied, "it was definitely limping."

"Good," Vitani said, "stay here, I'll be back soon enough, "and with that, began to track the wounded gemsbok.

"Stay here," Alex said, then snorted, "I can't exactly go far like this." Still it might help if he at least managed to be standing up when Vitani came back, so, twisting, he set about rolling over so that he could get up with putting weight on his bad leg.

* * *

It was further than Vitani expected before she found the wounded gemsbok, which was now grazing back with the herd. The wound indeed looked quite bad, which at least would make it easier prey now, and it was grazing some way from the rest of the herd, which was a bonus.

Vitani moved to where she could get between the wounded gemsbok and the herd, and then she charged. As she'd expected, the wounded gemsbok broke off on its own, and she followed, noticing that the livid wound on its haunch caused it to limp, and dropped its top speed to within her reach.

It wasn't long before the gemsbok slowed, having further torn the muscle in its bad haunch, and Vitani was on it. she batted the gemsboks legs out from under it, which brought it crashing to the ground, and then killed it with a throat-hold.

It wasn't until she finally stood over the gemsbok's carcass that Vitani suddenly realised the size of the task she had ahead, both getting a gemsbok carcass bigger than she was back to where the others were, and getting Alex back at the same time. "Hey, Alex," she called, "where are you?"

"Over here," Alex replied, from not as far away as Vitani expected, though it would mean, at least, that there was a little less work. With that she began the laborious process of dragging the the gemsbok carcass over to where Alex was.

Vitani was surprised a moment when she saw Alex actually standing up, "you're up then."

"Yep," Alex replied, "though I don't think I'm going to me moving very fast."

"Well, neither am I," Vitani replied, this thing is bigger than I am."

"So how long is it going to take us to get back then," Alex asked.

"Some time," Vitani replied, then asked, "think you're going to be able to make it back like that?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Alex replied, "why, you're offering to carry me?"

"Not exactly," Vitani replied, then dragged the carcass close to Alex, before dropping it, sliding under his bad leg, "but I'll let you lean on me."

"Um, thanks," Alex said, "anything I could do to help?"

"Yep," Vitani replied, "grab one of the horns, but hold on a moment." She grabbed the carcass again bringing the horns up to where Alex could easily grab one, "'kay." The lion, nodded, grabbed a horn, and then the two of them began their slow way back to their friends.

* * *

Sunset was approaching, when finally asked the question he and the others had been thinking for some time now, "where are they?"

No-one had an answer, but on his branch, Zazu sighed, and said, "I think I'd better head out again."

The others turned to stare at him, and Marty asked, "again, you went out before?"

"We made a short flight before dinner," Zazu replied, "but I wasn't able to spot them, so they may have gone some way."

"Well, get out there again, eh," Marty said.

"Oh, indeed," Zazu said, then turned to Ibura, "coming?"

Ibura considered for a moment, then replied, "why not?" With that, the two hornbills left.

It wasn't long afterwards, though, that they returned, and with Alex and Vitani in tow. MArty was the first to speak, and said, "hey, you're back."

"Yep, finally," Alex said.

"What's with your leg," Gloria asked.

"Overshot my target," Alex replied, then nodded at the gemsbok, "tried to bring this thing down, and did, right on my leg."

"Ouch," Marty said.

"Yeah," Alex said, "major ouch, still, it's not broken, at least, that's what Vitani says."

"Oh, is it," Gloria replied, turning to Vitani, "and what would you know about broken bones?"

"More than you ever would," Vitani replied, "I've come across a few in my time, and ALex's leg definitely isn't broken."

"What about torn muscles," Melman asked, then when Vitani looked at him, added "that can happen sometimes."

"I don't _think_ it's torn muscles either," Vitani replied, "just a sprain as far as I can tell."

"So it'll heal," Marty asked.

"Probably," Vitani replied. She thought for a few moments, then said, "and once it is, you could actually be helpful."

"How's that," Marty asked.

"Well, Alex got that sprain because he didn't roll with the Gemsbok when he brought it down," Vitani explained, "now normally, you'd learn that from play fighting, but since Alex never got any of that, I think we're going to need someone to be, the um, _kill_."

"Hey, hang on," Alex said, "can you teach me without hurting Marty?"

"Not really," Vitani replied, "unless you can find someone else willing to let you practise on them."

"Oh," Alex said, then turned to Marty, "you up to it buddy."

"Um, maybe," Marty replied, "I'll have to think about it."

"You do that," Vitani replied, "it'd help Alex a lot if you said yes."


	51. Old friends

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful'), Najiri (Swahili for 'emigrate'), Amili (Swahili for 'guide') and Chopoka (Swahili for 'stolen').

* * *

"Ibura," Zazu said, as the two of them ate.

"Mm," Ibura said, "yes?"

"Approximately when Najiri and Amili going to arrive," Zazu asked.

"Naj..." Ibura began to ask, then realised, "good grief, I'd forgotten." She though a moment, then replied, "he ought to be around now actually, um, if you want to go and see him."

"Yes, I think I'd like that," Zazu said.

"You don't mind if I come with you do you," Ibura asked, "I wouldn't mind seeing Najiri again, it's been quite a while since I last saw him."

"No, or course not," Zazu said, "feel free to come."

"Thank you," Ibura said.

"None needed," Zazu said, "now let's go shall we?"

"Yes, lets," Ibura said, and took off into the lead.

* * *

"Ah, finally," Ibura said as she spotted Najiri browsing. It had taken them longer than she expected to locate him, but that didn't really matter. As she and Zazu approached, she said, "good morning Najiri."

"Mm," Najiri said, looking around, then spotting Ibura and Zazu, "oh, good morning Ibura, and to your friend."

Zazu nodded, and Ibura asked, "and how's Amili these days?"

"Oh, as ever," Najiri replied with a wry smile, "rebellious but dedicated." He paused a moment, then asked, "and what about you, how long have you had a friend?"

"Not long actually," Ibura replied, "and his name's Zazu."

"Zaz..." Najiri managed before his mouth fell open in shock. After a few moments regaining his composure he turned to Zazu, and asked, "tell me, have you ever been to the Pridelands?"

"Indeed I have," Zazu replied, "I was, after all, Mufasa's majordomo."

Najiri's shock appeared to drop for a moment, then returned, "and is Scar truly that bad that even you've had to leave the Pridelands?"

"Scar," Zazu asked, then realised what Najiri was saying. "Oh no no no," he replied, "actually, I was on a mission for king Simba."

"Simba," Najiri asked, "wasn't he Mufasa's son?"

"He was," Zazu replied.

"But wasn't he killed in the stampede," Najiri asked, then snorted, "of course, it was Scar telling us."

"Yes it was," Zazu said solemnly, "and as it turned out, Simba wasn't as dead as Scar had hoped."

"And so Simba killed him," Najiri said, more a statement than a question.

"Actually, he claims not," Zazu replied, "he claims it was the hyenas, in the end, that were Scar's doom."

Najiri considered this for a moment, then said, "believable."

"Indeed," Zazu said, then, eager to get away from his own past, said, "I'm surprised to see you so far from a herd, what happened?"

"Chopoka," Najiri said, then stopped and turned away, momentarily too emotional to go on. It took a few moments for him to gather himself, before continuing hollowly, "Chopoka disappeared about two years after we left the Pridelands."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zazu replied, "I remember you saying how much she meant to you."

"Something panicked the herd," Najiri replied as an explanation, though Zazu hadn't asked for one, "they, we all ran." After another pause, he added, "by the time I realised she wasn't with us it was too late. I went back to search, but she was gone."

The silence was mournful for a few moments, then Zazu asked, "and Amili wa-is your child?"

"Yes, my daughter," Amili replied, a fatherly smile creasing his face, though his eyes remained hollow, "my first and only, my pride and joy."

"She must be what, ten years now then," Zazu said, "I remember you being so proud when you told me Chopoka was pregnant."

"She's about that, yes," Najiri replied, depression setting in once again.

"Yes," Zazu said carefully, then, eager to change the subject said, "and on a different matter, do you know the way to the Pridelands from here?"

"You're lost," Najiri asked, glad they were getting onto a less morbid subject, "I thought you said you were on a mission from king Simba."

"I was, I am," Zazu replied, "but It was a little more tricky that I'd expected it to be, and, er, I got stuck at one point." He paused a moment, then went on, "and since then, I've done a lot of travelling, involuntarily, and without much of a sense of where I've actually been going."

"Oh, I see," Najiri said, "and if you give me some time, I'll try to remember at least the direction of the Pridelands."

Zazu nodded, and said, "thank you." Najiri then half closed his eyes, and began to whisper to himself.

After a few moments, when Najiri showed no signs of finishing his recall, Zazu nodded to Ibura, and together they flew around the other side of the tree. He then turned to her, and said, "now, what was it you wanted to know?"

"All of it really," Ibura said, "I mean, who is this Simba, or Scar, or Chopoka."

"Well first things first," Zazu said, "Chopoka was Najiri's mate, and their love was uncommonly strong, at least, for most herbivores."

"And now she's gone..." Ibura said, making it sound like a complete sentence.

"Yes," Zazu said, "he used to be herd leader, and I think that's the main reason he isn't any more."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ibura said, "and who were the others?"

"What, Scar and Simba," Zazu asked, and when Ibura nodded, he replied, "Simba is the king of the Pridelands, or at least was when I left, and Scar was his uncle, a vain, depraved lion who cheated his way to the kingship, and eventually paid for it."

"He's dead," Ibura asked.

"He died about five years ago," Zazu replied.

"That's, bad," Ibura said, "for him I mean."

"Well, he never was particularly nice," Zazu said, "even at his best he was moody and cantankerous, at his worst, he was violent and insane."

"Oh," Ibura said, "not the sort of person you'd want to annoy then?"

"No," Zazu said, "definitely not."

Not long afterwards, Najiri spoke up, "Zazu, Ibura?"

"Yes," Zazu replied as he and Ibura made their way back around to Najiri, "sorry about that, we didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm sure," Najiri said, then continued, "the Pridelands are to the southwest, between half a moon and a moon away depending on how fast you're going."

"Quite close then," Zazu said.

"In comparison to some of the migratory routes, certainly," Najiri said. He paused for a moment, then asked, "how soon will you be returning?"

"Not particularly soon," Zazu replied, "I arrived with a few other friends, and they're unlikely to be ready to leave for some time."

* * *

I admit, Najiri is at least partly modelled off Tafari, from Narfy's 'Memoirs of a Blue Bird', so I hope she doesn't mind.


	52. Training continues

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Zazu and Ibura finally returned to the rest of the group. "Good day was it," Vitani asked, "find out what you wanted to?"

"Yes on both accounts," Zazu replied, "and the Pridelands are only about half a moon away, although some detours may be necessary."

"Half a moon," Vitani asked, "that seems rather along way."

"Many of the migration trails are much longer," Zazu replied.

Vitani shrugged, then asked, "which direction?"

"Southwest," Zazu replied.

"So, half a moon or more southwest," Vitani said, and when Zazu nodded, she shot a glance at Alex, who was watching, and nodded surreptitiously.

"You were out there for quite a while," Melman said.

Zazu was surprised that it was Melman who had spoken up, but nevertheless, replied, "he was an old friend, it was good to see him again."

* * *

"Now remember what I said about breathing," Vitani whispered to Alex, as they stalked the impala.

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, "deep and slow."

"And why's that," Vitani asked.

"Because shallow breathing is louder than deep," Alex replied, "and deep breathing gives you more air."

"Good," Vitani said, "and now, which one would you take?"

Alex examined the herd for a few moments, then indicated a young female near the edge of the herd, "that one."

"Why that one in particular," Vitani asked.

"He's out from the rest of the herd," Alex said, "it'll be easier to split him off."

"Competent reasoning," Vitani said, "the wrong gender, but that's not essential."

"So which one would you have gone for," Alex asked.

"Got a choice," Vitani replied, either the female, or," pointing out another, "that larger male."

"Bigger risk," Alex said, looking at the horns.

"Bigger prize," Vitani replied, "anyway, those horns are for mating displays, not real protection."

"But they're still faster," Alex said.

"True," Vitani replied, shrugging, "so the female it is, shall we?"

"Yes," Alex said, "let's." He and Vitani leapt out of the bush, hoping to drive the female off from the main herd so they could catch it, but before they reached the now fleeing female, it was bowled over by a blur of motion that resolved itself into a cheetah. It took them a moment to realise it was the one they had met recently who had been pregnant, though now her figure was normal, but she had the drawn look of little sleep and overwork. The cheetah growled at them for a moment, then realised who she was confronting, and stopped, looking nervous.

They stared for a few more moments, then Vitani turned and said, "come on Alex."

"What," Alex said, "but that's our..."

"Yes, I know we were chasing it," Vitani said, "but she got it first, and we don't need it anyway."

"But it's..." Alex began, but stopped when Vitani whirled and cuffed him across the muzzle.

"I said, come on," Vitani said, growling.

Alex was surprised, almost shocked at the sudden swing in Vitani's mood, but he wasn't stupid, and so he turned and followed after the lioness, wondering what had suddenly got into her. "What was that about," he asked, when they safely out of earshot of the cheetah.

"Firstly, don't disobey me," Vitani said sharply, "secondly," her expression went wistful, and her tone softened "I'm missing my daughter, and any little bit to help another, helps."

"Oh, okay," Alex said, silently cursing himself for forgetting, that despite all appearance at the moment, that Vitani had concerns on her mind other than training him.

* * *

"So how was it this time," Marty asked when Vitani and Alex appeared, "any luck?"

"Almost," Alex replied, "gave it away in the end though."

"What, why," Gloria asked.

"Well, more sort of Vitani gave it away," Alex replied, then went on before Gloria could protest, "she'd got her own reasons, and I wasn't about to argue."

"What kind of reasons," Glorai asked interrogatively.

"Personal ones," Alex replied.

Gloria continued to glare at both Vitani and Alex, and the lion returned it. Nearby, Marty indicated for Melman to follow him a little further away, and when this happened, he turned to the giraffe and asked, "d'you think there's some chemistry going on there?"

"Between Alex and Vitani," Melman asked, and when Marty nodded, replied, "well she seems less snappy with him these days, so I suppose there might be something in that."

"And have you noticed how happy Alex is as well," Marty asked, "got a smile on his face as often as not, and even Madagascar couldn't do that."

"Actually, I hadn't really noticed it before," Melman said, "but you're right, he seems more relaxed these days."

"Gloria still doesn't like it though," Marty said, "can't figure that one out."

"I think the problem there is, they're too similar," Melman said, "they're both overbearing, and they can't stand each other seeming to have any control."

"Never figured that," Marty was surprised at Melman's explanation, "I mean, I know Gloria can be a bit overbearing sometimes but I never really figured she was overbearing."

"Well, I suppose it never really came up before," Melman said, "back before Vitani, she was just a friend, now it's a bit more obvious. He thought for a moment, then said, "and a bit of it could be the fact that she liked it back in the zoo, and she'd finding it difficult to adapt to life here."

Marty was surprised at Melman's apparent depth of understanding of the situation, then realised he shouldn't have been, after all, the giraffe had always been the quietest of the four of them, the most thoughtful, so was it any wonder he sometimes picked up things the others didn't? "You told Alex about it," he asked.

"Not as yet," Melman replied, "these days it's so hard to catch him away from Vitani."

Marty nodded to this. Even as happy as he was for Alex to be learning about the life he ought to lead, he still sometimes missed his friend's old vibrant ways. "Well, maybe I'll get him tonight."

"Good luck," Melman said, "somehow, I don't think that's going to be easy."

Marty shrugged. Alex was still his best friend, and the Zebra wasn't prepared to believe that even Vitani's overbearing ways regarding the lion could keep his friend from a semblance of his former life.


	53. Emotional farewells

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

Vitani awoke early this morning. She was tired, having only slept fitfully the whole night. This was it, this was the day she'd been, well, not exactly dreading, but certainly not looking forward to, this was the day she was going to leave. She wasn't going to leave because Alex was a good enough hunter to feed himself either, he'd been good enough for some time, but she simply couldn't put her departure off any longer.

Silently, she rose from Alex's side, being careful not to disturb the slumbering lion, and made her way quietly over to the tree where Zazu and Ibura were roosting. She paused a moment, then leapt and clambered up the tree till she was level with the branch the two hornbills were roosting on, and whispered, "Zazu, Zazu, you awake?"

"Mm," the hornbill murmured, then cracked an eye open, "wha', oh, it's you miss Vitani."

"Yes, it's me," Vitani replied, then went on, none too happily, "and this is the day."

"Wha', oh," Zazu said, realising what Vitani was saying, "are we leaving early?"

"The earlier the better," Vitani replied, "although not immediately."

Zazu nodded, and said, "I shall prepare then."

Vitani nodded, then jumped down, and made her way back over to Alex, who was still asleep. Shaking him with a paw, she said, "come on hotshot, wake up."

Alex snorted, then murmured, "wh'."

"Wake up," Vitani whispered hoarsely, "come on."

Still half asleep, Alex looked around, and spotted, Vitani, and asked, "wha', V'tani, wha's go'n' on?"

Vitani didn't reply, tilting her head instead, and saying, "come on."

Alex lay there for a few moments, then pushed himself up on limbs still half asleep, and padded after Vitani.

They hadn't gone far, when Vitani turned to face Alex, who stopped and sat down. It took him a moment to organise his thoughts, then he asked, "what's going on?"

Vitani bit her lip for a moment, before replying, "this is it, this is the day I leave."

It took Alex another moment to process this, then he asked, "so you think I can feed myself then?"

"Yep," Vitani replied, "actually, you've been good enough, for a while now, the only reason I didn't leave then was because I wasn't ready."

"You weren't ready," Alex asked, "what, I don't understand."

"No," Vitani asked, then though for a moment, wondering how to stay what she was thinking, then finally came out, "Alex, I loved you." Suddenly, her eyes were tearing, and even though it was too dark for Alex to see, she tried to blink back her tears, but several overflowed, dampening her cheeks.

"You love me," Alex asked, surprised. He'd had some inkling she'd had feeling for him, but he'd never really though she'd come out and say it, at least, not like that.

"I love you Alex," Vitani repeated, "I know I haven't shown it as much as I could have, but I do."

Alex wasn't sure what to say to this, considering several different replies, before finally deciding on, "really, that's, good." The wasn't enough light for him to see Vitani's expression change, but the sudden rise in tension was almost palpable, so said, "and I love you too."

The tension dropped slightly, then Vitani asked sharply, "do you really?"

Alex froze at this, he'd only said what he had because Vitani had seemed on edge, and he didn't want to be the focus of and outburst as he had been in the past, but now he was forced to examine his own emotions on the subject. He liked her, he couldn't deny it, but he wasn't sure about love, and so eventually replied, "I don't know, I mean, I like you, I really do, but love, I'm just not sure."

Vitani's response was not what Alex expected, he'd expected her to be angry, but instead, she looked away, sighed, and sagged, seemingly to become small and weak. This in itself was so unusual that he moved forward to investigate, "you okay?"

Vitani looked at Alex again, and he was shocked to see the vitality that had always been there gone. "I'd hoped, you know," she said in a hollow voice, "I'd hoped you'd say yes." He wasn't quite sure what to say to this, and before he could think of anything, she went on, "but I can't force you to love me, as much as I'd like to, as much as I wish I could, I can't."

After a few moments of silence, during which Alex still struggled to think of something to say, Vitani continued to speak, "you can give Gloria my apologies, she was right all along, I'm not nice, I try to be sometimes, but I'm not." there was a moment's pause then she went on, "and I want to thank you, and apologise to you."

"What for," Alex asked, not understanding in the slightest what Vitani was talking about.

"Being able to feed yourself is only half of being a lion," Vitani replied, "the other half is being able to get along well with others, despite not agreeing with them." She sighed a moment, then went on, "I never admitted it before, because I couldn't do it and you could, and I wanted to feel superior to you, and for that I apologise." After another moment's pause, she continued, "I apologise for keeping it from you, and I thank you for showing me how to do it, even if you didn't know you were doing it." Her tears were flowing freely now, and she finally looked back up at Alex, and said, "please don't hate me for what I've done."

Alex was still confused and baffled, but seeing Vitani's expression, he did the only thing he could think of in the circumstances, he moved forward and embraced the lioness, which she returned, even as she began to sob into his mane, and whispered, "please don't hate me."

Alex was no longer stuck for words, but still had to swallow the lump in his throat before he whispered hoarsely, "don't worry, I don't."

It took a little while for Alex and Vitani to finally separate, but when they did, the lion thought he saw a glimmer in her eyes, not like when she was angry or excited, but, hopeful? Before he could say anything though, she asked, "you know where I'm going, don't you?"

"Yeah, the Pridelands," Alex replied.

"And where's that," Vitani asked, for the first time seeming to regain a little of her old strength.

"Erm," Alex tried to remember, "south, west, was it?"

"Southwest, between half a moon and a moon," Vitani replied, then her expression seemed to become wistful, "I hope to see you there some day."

Before Alex could think of anything to say though, Zazu and Ibura turned up, and Colin as well. "Miss Vitani," the male hornbill said, "we're ready."

Vitani nodded never looking away from Alex, then said to the lion, "this is it then."

"Yeah," Alex said, "looks like it."

Vitani gave Alex one more nod, then said, "come on guys, let's go."


	54. Farewelling old friends

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful'), Nina (Swahili for 'mother') and Najiri, (Swahili for 'emigrate).

* * *

"So what was that back there," Colin asked.

"Just saying good-bye," Vitani, replied coolly.

"Really," Colin asked, "'cause it seemed a bit more, intimate."

"I was just saying good-bye, okay," Vitani suddenly snapped, "not against any rules is it?"

"No," Colin replied meekly. Something more than a good-bye had gone on back there, he knew, but he wasn't about to let his curiosity override his survival instincts.

"Good," Vitani said, "now shut up."

Colin nodded, not wanting to incur any more of Vitani's sudden wrath than he had to. Some way above, Ibura whispered to Zazu, "what's going on with Vitani?"

"I have my suspicions," Zazu replied, "but now isn't the time to inquire."

"I think you're right," Ibura said. She was silenlt for a moment, then said, "oh."

"What," Zazu asked, "is something wrong?"

"Not too much," Ibura replied, "I just remembered some friends I'd wanted to say good-bye to, but I suppose it's too late now."

"Not necessarily," Zazu said, and dropped down till he was much closer to Vitani, "miss Vitani?"

"What is it," Vitani asked.

"Well, sorry if this becomes a delay," Zazu replied, "but there a few friends Ibura would like to farewell to before we leave altogether."

Vitani seemed to consider this for a few moments, then asked, "who?"

"I'll just check," Zazu replied, then ascended again to where Ibura was, and asked, "who was it you wanted to farewell?"

"Well, it was just Nina and Najiri really," Ibura replied, "I mean, they've been good friends, and it just doesn't seem right to go without saying good-bye."

Zazu nodded, then returned to Vitani and said, "just two, a cheetah and a giraffe."

Vitani appeared to think for a moment, then said, "well, the giraffe I couldn't care less about, but the cheetah, tell me, did she have cubs?"

"No, but she was quite pregnant," Zazu replied, "why, do you know her?"

"I think I do," Vitani replied, "and I wouldn't mind saying goodbye to her myself."

"And the giraffe," Zazu asked.

"The cheetah first," Vitani replied, "then you can go off and say good-bye to your giraffe friend."

Zazu nodded, then rose again to Ibura, and said, "Vitani, it seems, would also like to farewell Nina, nad we have permission to farewell Najiri, provided we farewell Nina first."

Ibura looked uncertain for a moment, then dropped down to where Vitani was, and said, "follow me please."

* * *

"Hey, give it back," said a small voice, a female cheetah cub, "it's mine."

"No it's not," her brother replied, "it's mine."

"No, it's mine," the female said again, "now give it back."

"Isn't," her brother replied.

"Is," the female repeated.

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"I..."

"Enough," Nina said, "both of you, quit it."

"But," the female began.

"Enough, I said," Nina said again, "just you two behave yourselves."

"Problems," asked another voice.

"What," Nina said, turning, then spotted Ibura and Zazu, "oh, nothing I can't handle, and how are you going?"

"Oh, none too badly," Ibura replied, but looked uncomfortable, "um..."

"What's wrong," Nina asked asked, concerned.

"We're leaving," Zazu replied, managing to sound regretful, yet neutral.

"Leaving," Nina asked surprised, and when Ibura nodded, her face fell slightly, "well, that's good, at least you might someday get home." She didn't even try to hide her sadness.

Ibura remained perched on the branch for a few moments, then, on an impulse, flew down and embraced Nina as best she could, "I just, I just want to say, thank you for being such a good friend to me, I'll miss you dearly, and I'll never forget you."

Nina was surprised at the embrace, but it took her only a moment to act, putting her head forward to return her embrace as best she could she said, "and I'll miss you, after all, it's not every day someone like me gets a friend, or even someone who's neither afraid nor hostile."

The embrace lasted until Zazu cleared his throat, and said, "there was someone else who also wanted to farewell you."

"And who's that," Nina asked, as Ibura proceeded to disengage from the embrace.

"A lioness," Zazu replied, "she believes she knows you."

"Well I know of a lioness," Nina said in reply, "I can't say I know her that well though, so I don't know why she wants to say good-bye to me."

"I also found it a little surprising," Zazu said, "but nevertheless."

Nina raised an eyebrow at this, then asked, "where is she then?"

"Over there," Zazu replied, indicating a lioness nearby, seemingly just examining her surroundings.

Nina seemed to consider the situation for a few moments, then throwing a last glance at the two hornbills, made her way over to the lioness, and asked, "you wanted me?"

Vitani turned when Nina spoke. "I just came to say good-bye," she said, "I suppose it seems odd, but I figure it's also courtesy." Behind them, she saw Zazu and Ibura take off, presumably to say good by to their giraffe friend.

"Well I suppose I ought to thank you for the help you've given me recently," Nina said, "though I can't say I believed you the first time you gave me a carcass."

"Well I was achy," Vitani replied, "but I also have a daughter I haven't seen in a long time, so some of that played in as well." She paused a moment, then asked, "how many have you got?"

"What's that to you," Nina asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just interested," Vitani replied.

Nina considered for a moment, then, deciding there was nothing either way, replied, "four."

Vitani raised an eyebrow, and said, "and I though _we_ had it hard for raising cubs, good luck with them."

"I'll survive," Nina replied, "now, are we finished here?"

"More-or-less I think," Vitani replied.

"Good," Nina said, turning, "because I've got cubs to mind."

"What's with her," Colin asked, as Nina left, "she seemed kind of angry." He hadn't actually met the cheetah, but had taken one look at her approaching, and decided he didn't like the looks of her, so he'd hidden behind Vitani.

"I think I push too hard with some of the questions," Vitani replied.

* * *

"Well, I wish you good luck on your search," Najiri said to Ibura, once Zazu had informer him of the situation, "but I must say, I'll miss you, it was, after all, your camaraderie that helped pull me out my a depression."

"You've said that before," Ibura said, "and I've said the same about you, and it's true."

Zazu wasn't entirely sure what was going on here, though there was evidently a little more to the relationship than he'd first appraised. Finally, he asked Najiri, "do you think you'll ever return to the Pridelands?"

Najiri turned to regard Zazu, and thought for some time before replying, "it's a possibility."

A possibility, Zazu though, was usually a polite way of saying no, but he knew Najiri better than that, if the old giraffe said 'a possibility', he meant it, "fair enough."


	55. First day's journey

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

It was noon, and Vitani was just taking a drink from a water hole after a few hours travelling when a voice behind her said "I haven't seen you around before, who are you?"

Vitani rose and turned, and found herself looking at a lion, older than she remembered Simba being, but had the same undeniable presence of a king, though his scars suggested a more contested reign. "well," the king asked, "are you going to answer me?"

"I was just passing through sire," Vitani replied, "I didn't intend anyone any harm."

"And just where are you planning to go," the king asked, "and why are you planning to go there?"

"I was removed from my pride against my will," Vitani replied, "I've recently managed to find where they are, and I'm heading back there."

The king raised an eyebrow at Vitani, "uh-huh."

"What," Vitani asked, "something wrong with what I said?"

"Did I say there was anything wrong with what you said," the king asked, "I'm just finding some of it hard to believe."

"And which _some of it_ would that be," Vitani asked.

"The fact that you've recently managed to find out where your pride is," the king replied, "I can't imagine any prey would be particularly forthcoming with that sort of information."

"Oh, it wasn't me doing the asking," Vitani replied, "I got a friend to do it."

"A friend," the king asked, "what sort of friend?"

"A hornbill, if you must know," Vitani replied, "a friend of my cousin."

The king looked up, and spotted, indeed, two hornbills circling over their approximate location, then looked back at Vitani, and said, "don't go causing any trouble while you're passing through."

"I'll do my best," Vitani replied. With that, the conversation ended, and the king disappeared back to monitoring the rest of his kingdom.

"So what was that about," Colin asked, when the king had left, "he seemed kind of suspicious."

"He was a king," Vitani replied, "he's got to protect his kingdom, then smiled grimly, and added, "and I suppose some of the answers I gave were a bit weird."

"So now what," Colin asked.

"So now," Vitani replied, "we try not to cause any trouble, not that I was planning to anyway."

* * *

"So where're we sleeping tonight," Colin asked, as the sun began to set.

"Somewhere high," Vitani replied. The area around them carried the smell of hyenas, and she wasn't particularly interested in becoming a midnight snack for them, "Zazu, are there any big rock piles around here?"

"No there aren't," Zazu replied from overhead, "however, there is a baobab tree not too far away."

"Unoccupied," Vitani asked, "or has that one got a crazy monkey living in it as well?"

"It's unoccupied, Zazu said, then added reproachfully, "and Rafiki isn't crazy, just mysterious."

"Okay, not crazy, creepy," Vitani said in reply.

"Who's Rafiki," Ibura asked, before Zazu could retort.

"He's a creepy monkey," Vitani replied.

"He's a mandrill," Zazu replied, his sharp tone aimed more at Vitani than Ibura, and he's a shaman."

"Shaman," Ibura asked, "what's that?"

"One who talks to the spirits," Zazu replied, "and provides counselling and medical services when needed."

"And is he creepy," Ibura asked, then saw Zazu's expression, "okay, mysterious?"

"He can move quickly and quietly, and appear without being seen," Zazu replied, then glanced down at Vitani, "which no doubt would seem creepy to the less than civilised who actually use such words."

Vitani glowered up at Zazu trying to come up with a reply, then asked, "so where's this tree then?"

"Not far," Zazu replied, "this way."

"That's a tree," Colin asked as they approached the baobab, "geez, must get a lot of fertiliser."

Zazu gave Colin a stern look, and said, "baobabs can live for very long periods even in the harshest droughts."

"Well at this size it should be pretty good," Vitani interrupted, and leapt up to the crown, which turned out to be a bit smaller than she'd hoped, but nevertheless, ought to fit her needs. Experimentally, she tried several sleeping positions before finding a fairly comfortable one.

"Can I come up," Colin asked, after a while.

"Yep," Vitani replied.

When Colin reached the crown of the tree he looked at Vitani's sleeping posture, and asked, "you're going to sleep like that?"

"It's the most comfortable position I could find," Vitani replied, "where are you sleeping?"

"Right beside you I guess," Colin replied, "if that's okay with you."

Vitani shrugged, "okay with me." She then looked up at Zazu and Ibura who were settling on a nearby branch, "you two okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Ibura replied, "how about you, comfy?"

"As much as I'm going to be," Vitani replied, then, as she felt Colin curling up beside her, said, "night."

"Good night," replied Ibura, followed a moment later by Zazu.

* * *

The leopard looked around furtively as he dragged the impala carcass back to the baobab, then smiled to himself, it looked like he'd dodged the hyenas tonight. His smile vanished though, when he looked up into the tree, and saw, the leg and tail of what could only be a lion, or given the size, a lioness. Annoyed at the intrusion, but also intrigued, he gripped the impala firmly, and climbed to the crown of the baobab, laying the carcass over a branch, rather than wedging it in a fork.

Colin was awakened by some scratching noises coming from the other side of Vitani, and curious, made his way to where he could see past her, then froze as he saw what was there.

The leopard was trying to decide what to do about the lioness, then finally, moved forward and tried to nudge her awake. This didn't seem to have any effect, though, so then he placed a paw between her shoulder blades, and unsheathed his claws, pressing the points into her back, but being careful not to draw blood.

Vitani snorted awake as the claws pressed in between her shoulder blades, sleepily, she looked around, first in the wrong direction, thinking Colin was up to something, but then looked the other way when she realised the claws were far too spread for their belonging to the former alley cat. Looking the other way, she at first though Alex had come after her, before discerning that the shaped belonged to a leopard, not a lion. "Who're you," she finally asked muzzily."

"The normal occupant of this tree," the leopard replied, "and you?"

"Name's Vitani," the lioness replied.

"And what are you doing here," the Leopard asked.

Vitani took a moment to gather her wits, then replied, "I wasn't interested in sleeping with the hyenas."

The leopard smiled momentarily, then said, well, can you shuffle up a bit?"

Vitani nodded, looking at the impala carcass behind the leopard, then rose with a groan, and as the other cat stored the carcass, shuffled over to leave some room.

Having stored his kill, the leopard approached the lioness warily and lay down beside her, but being careful to touch her as little as possible.


	56. Further adventures

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

Vitani shifted in her sleep, but the condition didn't persist for long though, because the movement put pressure on the bruise on her haunch that had been building up since she'd moved over for the leopard who called the tree home, and her putting pressure there in particular sent jolt of pain along her leg and belly, causing her to awake with a groan. Someone nearby said something, but she couldn't quite make it out, so asked, "wha'?"

"I said, are you alright, Colin repeated.

"Yeah, fine," Vitani replied, then grimaced when she shifted, "just a bit achy." The warm pressure on her other side indicated that the leopard had shifted in the night, and was now lying against her. She didn't really want to disturb him, but nor was she going to put up with her aching haunch, and so shuffled over till the point where she could bring her whole leg up and have something to brace it against.

Once she was ready, Vitani tried to stand up without disturbing the leopard, but with the restricting shape and space in the crown, she was nevertheless forced to lift him a little, then let him slump back, an action at which he grunted, and began to stir.

Wanting to test her aching haunch, Vitani jumped down from the baobab, and found to her relief that, while the muscles in her haunch were painful, they were only bruised. A moment later, there was a small thud behind her, and she turned to see Colin washing himself, but stopping every few seconds to glance up at the tree. "Something wrong," she asked.

"Your friend up there would be a start," Colin said.

"What's..." Vitani began, but got no further when the leopard looked out at them.

"Oh, you're still here are you," the leopard asked, "I though you'd be gone by now."

"I'll be gone soon enough," Vitani replied, "by the way, thanks for letting me sleep up there with you."

"Well I could hardly not could I," the leopard replied, "I'm no murderer, and I'm not stupid enough to waste strength and gain wounds fighting, at least, not on account of a little discomfort."

Vitani considered this, knowing that the leopard was right on every count, but still... "It was nice of you anyway," she replied, "thanks." There was a fluttering of wings behind her, and she turned to see Zazu and Ibura landing, "you two are up them?"

"We are," Zazu said, then glancing nervously up as the leopard, added, "and I thought we might want to make an early start."

"Indeed," Vitani said, a smile playing on her face for a moment, then she turned back to the leopard, "well, it's about time I was gone, so I guess I'll say good bye."

"You know those birds," the leopard asked, looking surprised.

"They're old family friends," Vitani replied, then said somewhat more pointedly, "I guess this is good bye then."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," the leopard said, still obviously surprised at the two hornbills, and for that matter the cat smaller than a serval sitting quite calmly near the lioness.

Vitani grinned, and said, "thanks again," before turning to the others, and saying, "okay guys, let's go."

"Gladly," Colin said, occasionally glancing up at the leopard in a state of some apprehension.

* * *

The next day found them in a twisty maze of canyons and spires, very much like Vitani remembered the outlands being. Zazu and Ibura were being quite careful, this are was likely to be prowled by scavengers who, due to the high canyons, might be able to get the drop on the two hornbills, and if they flew high enough to be safe, they might not be quick enough to warn the lioness and Colin about potential ambushes.

Come to think of it, Vitani hadn't seen Colin around for some time, which was concerning, so she stopped, and called loudly, "Colin!"

Some distance away, Colin stopped exploring and concentrated when he heard Vitani call. He wondered if the call was because she was in trouble, though that would be unlikely, or if it was just concern because she hadn't seen him for some time. Well whatever, he same no sense in keeping her waiting, and began to make his way back to where he reckoned her to be.

Colin hadn't gone far, though, when a voice nearby said smoothly, "my my, what have we here?"

Colin turned at the voice, and felt terror overcome him, as memories of his life in the alleyways of New York stirred. The creature behind him wasn't Jack Doberman, and certainly couldn't have matched the terror of the New York alleyways in a fight, but the expression on the face, and the tone of the voice held the same sadistic power, and that was enough.

"Looks like I got me a trespasser," the Jackal said, circling the cat that stood rigid with terror, though he wasn't able to identify its species, but nevertheless, "and a meal." The jackal continued to circle the cat for a few more moments, before coming and whispering in its ear, "and I wonder how it's going to taste?"

For some reason, on the word 'taste', Colin suddenly seemed to jar awake, and took off, not thinking of escape, not even of hoping it, but just knowing he had to run, to escape.

"Hey, the jackal called as the cat disappeared, then, unwilling to lose a meal, gave chase. At one point he was sure he had the cat, because it went down a blind gully with a tall cliff at the end, but to his amazement, the cat managed to jump most of the way up, and scrabble over the top, forcing him to find another route.

Colin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the jackal having to back off, he'd never had to run this fast or this far before, and he'd almost been caught on those last few moment. Well, now he was in the clear he'd have to find Vitani. his relief was short-lived though, when the jackal reappeared nearby, and it was back off into the maze of twisting canyons.

Vitani was beginning to get concerned about Colin's absence, surely he hadn't wandered so far off that he couldn't hear her, had he? She was just considering going to look for him, when he appeared nearby, being pursued by a jackal. It took her a moment to comprehend the situation, then she bowled the jackal over, pinned it, and hissed, "what do you want?"

The jackal swallowed nervously, now what had he got himself into, "the grey cat," he replied, "I'm hungry."

"Well that grey cat happens to be a friend of mine," Vitani growled, "so he isn't on the menu, got it?"

"Fully," the jackal replied, "now, er, can I go?"

Vitani stared at the jackal for a moment, then unpinned it, and growled, "get lost."


	57. Outlands encounter

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'accomplice') and Chokoza (Swahili for 'bully').

* * *

Vitani looked around warily at the cliffs and valleys around them. This may have been the Outlands where she grew up, but she knew the hyenas were here now, so alertness was required. They'd only encounter this type of terrain twice before on the journey, and neither time was pleasant, in the first, Colin had nearly been killed by a jackal, and in the second they'd almost been buried in a scree slip.

"How much further have we got to go anyway," Colin asked, "this place is giving me the creeps."

"Should be out of here soon," Vitani replied absent-mindedly, "and right home within a few hours after that, now shush, because this place is giving me the creeps as well."

"Ah, okay," Colin said, anything that gave Vitani the creeps had to be bad he decided. It wasn't much longer before they both turned out to be right, because a ghostly yapping sounded down the canyon, seeming to come from every direction at the same time. Frightened, almost terrified, he turned to the lioness for reassurance, "what the heck was that?"

"Trouble," Vitani replied, her head darting around, trying to locate the source of the sound, "come on." They speeded up, hoping to see over every ridge a clear way to the Pridelands, but never could. Nor did matters improve when they came around a corner, and ran into a small group of five or six hyenas. luckily for her, the lioness was the first to recover from the surprise, and, muttering something, picked up Colin and brushed aside the hyenas, taking off before they managed to recover.

"That was close," Colin said, dangling from Vitani's jaws as the lioness sought to put some distance between them and the hyenas. Hopes of escape, though, were dashed, when the blind canyon they'd entered ended suddenly, the surrounding walls too high to jump. They tried backtracking, but were met by the hyenas, their numbers now swelled to almost a dozen, "oh, this does not look good."

"No," Vitani murmured, dropping Colin, who immediately sought refuge behind her, "it doesn't."

Up above, Ibura turned to Zazu, and began, "Zazu, wha..." He shushed her and inclined his head towards a bluff, and they flew over, gaining at least some privacy. "Zazu," she asked, almost panicking, "what are we going to do, they'll kill her."

Zazu considered the problem for a moment, then said, "if we hurry, we can get help from the Pridelands."

"But what if they kill her before help can arrive," Ibura asked.

"Then there's nothing we can do," Zazu replied, "but I think that's unlikely, hyenas prefer to taunt their victims first, to let them know they're absolutely helpless, and Vitani isn't, yet."

"But she can't go anywhere except the dead end," Ibura said, "they have her trapped."

"They'll try to back her up right to the end," Zazu said in reply "which gives us a little time to get help."

"So what do we do," Ibura asked, "who do we go to?"

"You go and try to find the king," Zazu replied, "I'll head straight to Pride Rock and try to rally the lionesses."

"Okay," Ibura said, managing to calm down a bit, "that I can do."

"Good," Zazu said, "let's go.", with that, they both took off, hoping they'd be able to succeed in time.

"So what do we have ourselves here Mwenzi," asked a female, likely the leader of the group.

"A dumb lioness Cho'," a male said.

"That's right," the female said, "a lioness dumb enough to come into our territory." She looked troubled for a moment, then turned and whacked Mwenzi on the back of the head, and said, "and how many times have I got to tell you, out here, it's _Chokoza_ not _Cho_, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Mwenzi said, then rubbed his head, "geez, d'you have to hit so hard?"

"Only way to pound it through your thick skull," Chokoza said, then caught Vitani's expression, "what're you smirking at lioness?"

"No wonder lions are the top of the food chain," Vitani replied, half sneering, "you lot can't even get along."

"Oh, don't think we'll have any trouble killing you," Chokoza shot back, then glanced over at Mwenzi, "after all, even if my brother is dumb, there's still ten of us left."

"Your brother," Vitani asked, then grinned, "oh, I get the idea, every set of twins gets a dumb one and an intelligent one," she thought for a moment, then added, "relatively intelligent anyway."

"Oh, you'd know would you," Chokoza asked, "got a brother of your own?"

"Did I say that," Vitani asked, trying to keep a straight face, "no, I just know how it works."

"But you've got a brother as well," Chokoza said, "don't try to lie 'cause I know you do."

Vitani glared for a moment, then shrugged, "actually I haven't, not any more."

"A small mercy then," Chokoza said, "one less idiot in the world."

Vitani growled at that, "stupid he may have been, but he was a hell of a lot better than you."

"Really," Chokoza asked, chuckling, "and what was this great lion's name then?"

"Nuka," Vitani growled, then realised what she'd just said, and grimaced.

"What a..." Mwenzi began, before Chokoza whacked him on the head again, "hey, what was that for?"

"Shut it," Chokoza said, then turned back to Vitani with a smirk, "so, Scar's son was your brother, which would make you her daughter?" The lioness tried to keep her face immobile, but couldn't stop the flicker in her eyes, which wasn't much, but the hyena saw it, "good to know I'm right." She paused a moment, then went on, "you know we killed your father?"

"I'd heard rumours," Vitani replied, "I don't know if they were right," then shrugged, "and knowing what my father did, I don't really care either."

"We killed him alright," Chokoza said, "he betrayed us after all, so how couldn't we, and we cared a lot about it, the same way we're going to care a lot when we tear you to pieces."

Despite her own fear, and despite knowing Chokoza was right, Vitani still managed to snort, and reply, "as if you could lay a paw on me."

"Who said anything about paws," Chokoza replied with a smirk, "oh, sure, you're got claws and we haven't, but we can bite through bone, an area I think we outdo you in."

"So are we go and finish it here and now then," Vitani asked. It was a dumb line and she knew it, but nevertheless, couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Chokoza was surprised at the line, but after a moment, grinned and said, "oh don't worry, we will soon enough."


	58. Getting help

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful'), Majana (Swahili for 'child') and Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule').

* * *

Zazu felt his heart was about to burst as he approached Pride Rock, never in his memory had he flown so far so fast. He was disheartened to spot only a single lioness nearby, he'd hoped the entire Pride would be here. Still, he though, it probably wouldn't take long to get the others if they were between Pride Rock and the Outlands.

Nala was surprised when the hornbill dropped in front of her, gasping. "Can I help you," she asked, as the bird tried to regain its breath, and wondered why it seemed familiar.

It took a few moments for the hornbill to regain its breathe enough to speak, and even then, could barely manage a few words, "Outlands...hyenas...Vitani."

"Vita..." Nala began the her eyes widened, "Zazu?" The Hornbill nodded, but was gasping too much to say anything. The lioness considered what to do for a moment, then said, "you stay here and watch Majana," before rising and making her way down to the Pridelands to look for the rest of the pride.

Zazu stayed where he was for a while, regaining his breath, then he made his way into the cave, surmising that that was where he'd find Majana. His surmise proved to be correct, but there was little satisfaction in it, for the young lioness's condition was, to him at least, gaunt and lifeless. It took him a few more moments to spot her companions, Timon and Pumbaa. He made his way over, and cleared his throat.

Pumbaa looked around when he heard the noise, which he was sure hadn't come from Majana, and after a moment, spotted the bird. "Who are you," he said, rising and making his way between the lioness and the bird, should the latter wish his charge any harm. Timon followed suit.

"I'm surprised you'd have to ask that," the bird replied, I'm..."

"Zazu," Timon asked, who was quicker on the uptake, "but that means..."

"Vitani," Timon and Pumbaa said together, then, ignoring Zazu's hurried warnings, began to babble at Majana.

After a few moments, Majana perked up, and rose, shaking to a sitting position, then looked at Zazu, "Where's my mother."

Zazu closed his eyes before replying, "As I was trying to tell those two, your mother is in the Outlands, trapped by hyenas."

"Hyena's," Majana said, "so why are you back here?"

"I came to get help," Zazu replied, "then Nala ordered me to stay and watch over you."

"Is mother going to be okay," Majana asked.

"I hope so," Zazu replied, "I truly hope so, but I don't know."

* * *

At first, searching for the king had kept Ibura from panicking, but as time passed, her panic began to return. Finally though, she spotted a lion who fitted Zazu's description of the king, and landed nearby, then said, "sire."

"Yes," the lion said, "I'm not actually the king anymore ..."

"Vitani sire," Ibura said, "she's in the outlands, and the hyenas have her trapped."

"Vitani," Simba said, his eyes going wide, then he called, "Kanuni."

"Yes Grandpa," Kanuni said, appearing after a few moments, "who's this?"

"Go back to Pride Rock," Simba said, ignoring Kanuni's question, "there's a situation I have to deal with."

"Why don't I come with you," Kanuni asked, I mean I coul..."

"Go back to Pride Rock and stay there," Simba said, again, "now, hurry."

"Okay Grandpa," Kanuni said, then headed off.

"Now," Simba said, turning back to Ibura, what was that about Vitani."

"She's in the outlands Sire," Ibura replied, "the hyenas have her trapped in a canyon, they're going to kill her."

It took Simba a few moments to digest the information. He considered whether the hornbill might be leading him into a trap, but denied it, They couldn't possibly know Vitani by name, so he said, "let's go," and with the hornbill leading set off for the outlands.

Soon enough they came to the river border, and it didn't take Simba more than a few moments to spot a crocodile. "Sire, we have to hurry," the hornbill said, "I we delay too much..."

"I know I know," Simba said, cutting the hornbill off, "but I have to get across if I'm going to be any help." The river was almost too wide to jump, but with nothing else in sight, he decided to try it, so went back a good distance, before turning and heading as fast as possible towards the edge. He made, but only just, almost slipping off the outlands bank into the water, but managed to scrabble back up, where he rested for a few moments, breathing hard. After the few moments rest, he turned back to the hornbill and asked, "which way?"

* * *

Nala growled under her breath as she sought out the lionesses, they had to be around here somewhere. She finally found one when she trod on its tail tuft, and the other lioness whirled, "look where you're go...Nala, what are you doing here?"

"Hunt's off," Nala replied, then roared to summon the other lionesses, "we've got more important stuff to do."

It didn't take long for the other lionesses to assemble, their initial anger at the disruption dissipating when they saw Nala, who said, "Kiara, go and get Kovu, and tell him to head for the outlands."

"Why," Kiara asked, "mother, what's..."

"Just do it," Nala replied, now, then said to the other lionesses, "the rest of you, follow me."

"Why," one of the lionesses asked, "where are we going?"

"To the outlands," Nala replied, then when several began to protest, added, "Vitani's there, and she's been trapped by the hyenas."

"Vitani," one of the lionesses said, "but she disappeared ages ago."

"I know," Nala said, "but Zazu just turned up at Pride Rock with the message."

"Are you sure it's Zazu," the lioness asked, "wouldn't it be some sort of hyena trick..."

"He named her personally," Nala said, her tone dropping near to a growl, "now, let's go."


	59. Homeward bound

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin, Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'accomplice') and Chokoza (Swahili for 'bully').

* * *

Simba looked grimly down on the scene below. Eleven hyenas had backed Vitani up to a dead end, and even as he watched, one said, "well, looks like this is the end of the line for you, kid, and that's a pity really, because you were good to talk to."

"But I guess it's not a big enough pity that you'll let me go," Vitani replied.

"Oh no," the hyena said again, "nowhere near." the waited a moment, then added, "you lot ready?"

"Yep," said another hyena, "let's get her."

Vitani had prepared herself to do as much damage as possible when a large gold and red shape dropped from the top of the canyon onto the hyenas, crushing several and attacking the rest. It took her a moment to gather her senses before she charged in to aid her saviour.

With three hyenas dying, and the rest in disarray, the battle was over quickly, Vitani could finally meet her saviour, though she was surprised when she saw who it was, "Simba?"

"Hello again Vitani," Simba said with a smile, which faded a bit as he looked down at the hyenas, "shall we get out of here now?"

"Gladly," Vitani replied, and together they began to walk out of the canyon.

"Hey, what about me," Colin called, following Vitani and Simba.

"Who's that," Simba asked, as he and Vitani turned to regard Colin.

"A friend," Vitani replied, walking over and picking Colin up by his scruff, "I'll explain once we're in a safer location."

"Fair enough," Simba said.

"So how'd you find us anyway," Vitani asked, "hell, how'd you even know we were in trouble?"

"Your friend up there came to get me," Simba replied, inclining his head to indicate the hornbill who was overhead.

It took a moment for Vitani to recognise who Simba was talking about, "Ibura?"

"Vitani," Ibura replied, "I'm glad I got back in time."

"So am I," Vitani said.

"And so am I," Simba said, interrupting, but d'you think we could go a bit faster?"

"Okay," Vitani said, then looked around, trying to get her bearings, before darting off, "this way."

Soon enough, Simba and Vitani, Colin still hanging from her jaws, arrived at the river again, at about the same time Nala and the lionesses arrived on the opposite bank. "Simba, what are you doing over there," the former queen called.

"Given that this is Vitani," Simba replied, indication her, "I think that should be obvious."

There was a few moments conversation on the Pridelands bank, then Nala said, "Zazu never told me he'd found you."

"He didn't," Simba replied, then jerked his head upwards to indicate Ibura, who was circling overhead, "she did."

"How did you get across," Nala asked.

"Jumped," Simba replied, "only just made it, but I did."

"So how are you going to get back across," Nala asked.

"There I'm open to suggestions," Simba replied.

"Hang on," Vitani said, "you came across here with no idea of how you were going to get back?"

"Not in so many words," Simba replied, "although your little friend was rather urgent, so I figured I could work it out later."

"Well now that we have a later," Vitani said, "are any ideas coming to mind?"

"Well, how did you get across the last time," Simba asked.

"We swam of course," Vitani said, "but that was before dawn, so we didn't have to worry about crocodiles."

"Mm," Simba said, more to himself than to anyone else, "those crocodiles are a real problem." It took a few moments, but as he was turning over in his mind the possible ways of avoiding the crocodiles, an idea began to form that he might not have to avoid the crocodiles. After a few more moments, he turned to Vitani, and asked quietly, "how good is your little friend at scouting?"

"Who, Ibura," Vitani asked, and, on receiving a nod, replied, "pretty good, why?"

"Because I think I've just figured out a way over," Simba replied, "but tell me, what are the chances of finding a section of the river without crocodiles?"

"As far as the outlands extends," Vitani replied, "pretty much non-existent."

Simba nodded, "though so." He paused a moment, then called up, "Ibura?"

"Yes sire," Ibura asked, dipping low.

Simba smiled momentarily, and said, "it just Simba now, I gave up the kingship a while back."

"You abdicated," Vitani asked, "why?"

"I'll explain later," Simba replied, then turned back to Ibura, "could you try to find us an area with a lot of crocodiles please?"

"A lot of crocodiles," Ibura, "si-Simba, that doesn't make a lot of sense, at least to me."

"I'm not surprised," Simba replied, "heck, if someone else had put this idea forward to me I'd probably think they were crazy as well, but nevertheless, an area with a lot of crocodiles please."

"Well, okay," Ibura said, "shouldn't be long."

"So what is this plan of yours," Vitani asked, when Ibura had gone, "and why does it rely on crocodiles?"

"I doesn't just rely on crocodiles," Simba replied, looking slightly troubled, "it relies on slow, unresponsive crocodiles."

"Slow, unresponsi..." Vitani began to ask, then finally figured out what Simba was thinking, "no, absolutely not."

"Why, what's wrong with it," Simba asked.

"How about the certainty of death if you lose your footing," Vitani asked.

"Don't lose your footing," Simba replied, "okay, I'll admit it's not a good idea, but unless you can think of something else..."

"Well, not at the moment," Vitani replied, "but I still don't like it."

"To tell the truth, neither do I," Simba replied, "but it's the best plan we've got."

"So what's the plan," Nala asked.

"We use the crocodiles as stepping stones," Simba replied.

"What, that's crazy," Nala said, "totally crazy."

"Agreed," Simba replied, "but do you have another idea?"

"Well, not at the moment," Nala replied. After a moment, she added, "be careful."

"Don't worry about that," Simba replied, "I value my hide."

"Good luck," Nala called.

"Thanks," replied Simba, then turned back to Vitani, "how long is Ibura going to be anyway?"

"She shouldn't be too long now," Vitani replied, "why?"

"Because the pride's over there," Simba replied, indicating the far bank, "and we're here, and so are the hyenas."

"You think they'd venture this close to the Pridelands," Vitani asked.

"Your brother did as a cub," Simba replied, "it wouldn't be beyond them."

"Point taken," Vitani said.

It took longer than Vitani expected for Ibura to return, but when she did, she said, "there's a place downstream with a good many crocodiles."

"Okay, let's go and have a look at it," Simba said.


	60. Troubled waters

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

"Is this what you had in mind," Ibura asked, as Simba and Vitani viewed the spot she had directed them to.

"Something like," Simba replied, more to himself than Ibura, as he examined the location. There were indeed a number of crocodiles around, though not as many as he'd really hoped, but at least they were spread fairly evenly over the water, making a journey possible, if neither easy nor really safe.

"So what's the next bit," Vitani asked.

"Next we plan our routes," Simba replied, "because there's one thing I know for definite, those crocodiles won't stay around long once we land on them, neither for anyone to follow, nor for working out where to go next."

Both spent a few moments thinking, then Simba began to walk on a little further, and Vitani asked, "where are you going?"

"Just down here," Simba replied, "just so there's no chance we can get in each other's way."

Vitani nodded, and turned back to planning her route, then Colin asked, "what about me?"

Both Simba and Vitani turned to look at Colin, then Vitani said, "I suppose you could ride on my shoulders, provided you stay still."

"Okay, thanks," Colin said, to which Vitani nodded, and continued to plan out her route.

Finally, Vitani turned to Simba, and said, "you ready?"

"I am," Simba said, "you?"

"Uh-huh," Vitani said, "Colin, you coming?"

"Yep," Colin said, leaping up onto Vitani's shoulders and trying to get comfortable, "how's that?"

"Not so good," Vitani replied. Colin didn't weigh much, but his current position between her shoulder blades was uncomfortable, "try further down my back."

Okay," Colin said, then spent a few moments repositioning himself, "how's that?"

"About as good as we're going to get," Vitani replied, then glanced at Simba, and nodded, "hang on."

Simba concentrated, keeping his mind only on the task as he made the crossing, then once he was on the other side, turned to watch Vitani. The lioness's crossing wasn't as direct as his had been, she'd had to detour around a sparse zone near the middle of her route. As he watched, disaster struck, when one of the crocodiles moved lazily in the water, causing her to overshoot the next crocodile slightly, landing on her belly with a "woof."

"Vitani," Simba roared, then watched in horror as the last crocodile on the lioness's route, turned to attack her, though tragedy was averted when the crocodile she'd landed on retaliated to the approach. Not that this was much as a relief, for while immediate death had been averted, the commotion was attracting many of the remaining crocodiles. "Ibura," he said addressing the hornbill, who seemed to be once again on the egde of panic "keep them distracted."

"How," Ibura asked desperately, "sire, I'm not big enough..."

"Attack their eyes," Simba replied, "try to get them attacking each other." Ibura seemed to hesitate for a moment, so e said, "do it." Obediently, the hornbill dived at the crocodile nearest Vitani, and her flapping around its eyes quickly caused the reptile to thrash about, which ended up in another scuffle.

Watching the scene, Simba noted Vitani's lack of progress, and was concerned, what was wrong, had she done herself some damage, enough to stop her from swimming. He was beginning to worry, when an idea came to him, maybe she couldn't swim but he could, and since it was his plan that had got her into this trouble in the first place...

Simba waited only a moment, before leaping. Vitani was too far away to reach in a single leap, but two was enough, as he landed, first, on the back of one of the later crocodiles, then in a second leap, beside the lioness.

Vitani's breathe was shallow and she was coughing quite a bit, a result of having swallowed water right after having the air knocked out of her. "Wha'," she tried to say, as Simba landed beside her, but her voice was raspy and set off another bout of coughing. At first he tried to drag her by her nape, but when this set her coughing badly, he released her, and then swam under her, rising to lift her front half clear of the water, before starting for shore.

As they reached the shore, Simba let Vitani slip off into the mud, which started her coughing, which turned to hacking, and finally the lioness brought up some of the water she'd breathed in. "You okay," the former king asked.

"I'll survive," Vitani replied, starting off another bout of hacking, and regurgitation of water, "thanks."

"Hey, it my idea to get across like that," Simba replied, "guess I overlooked a few things."

Before Vitani could reply to that, Nala appeared at the top of the bank, and asked, "everything alright down there?"

"Well, we had a bit of an unscheduled swim," Simba replied, "but yeah, we're both okay." As if to prove him wrong though, Vitani gave a few more hacking coughs, and brought us some more water, "mostly, anyway."

"Can you get up," Nala asked.

I could, probably," Simba replied, then looked at Vitani, "how's your jumping?"

"Not..." Vitani began before descending into another bout of coughing, and another expulsion of water, "not good."

"Mm," Simba said, as he considered the problem. The bank was almost too high for him to jump alone, at least, as waterlogged as he was, no matter carrying Vitani. Then another idea occurred, he didn't have to get her up there, the lionesses could do that, he just had to get her high enough, and that he could do. "Can you stand," he asked.

"I'll try," Vitani replied, and after a few attempts managed to rise. Simba then carefully turned her to face the bank, and managed to drag her so she was standing splayed against it. She wondered what was going on, as she was still too low for the lionesses at the top to help at all. After a moment, though, the lion moved, placing his head under the lioness's rear legs, and giving a heave, stood spayed against the bank himself, and putting her within range of the other lionesses.

As soon as Vitani came within range, Nala and two other lionesses cam e forward, and tried to drag her the rest of the way up the bank, which unfortunately required them using their teeth a little harder than they'd intended. This prompted a groan from the prone lioness, which became a severe bout of hacking, and the expulsion of most of the rest of the water.

Simba waited a few moments after Vitani disappeared over the edge, before moving along a bit, and trying to jump up. The bank here though, was higher than he expected, and he almost slipped back, but for two other lionesses who came forward and helped him up.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Nala said, when both Vitani and Simba were up, "I think I'd better go and get Kovu and Kiara, stop them getting involved in any adventures.

"Probably a good idea," said Simba.


	61. Final leg

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Majana (Swahili for 'child'), Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule'), Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

Vitani was more-or-less recovered from her recent ordeal when a voice said, "Vitani."

Vitani looked up, and spotted Kovu, "Kovu."

"Are you okay," Kovu asked, coming closer. Simba had kept everyone a little distance away from her till now, giving her space to recover, but now she was recovered, he'd moved off a little himself.

"I'm fine now," Vitani replied, "had a little bit of an accident before, but that's past."

"Yeah, Nala told me about it," Kovu said, "so where've you been for the past half year?"

"Long story," Vitani replied, "tell you later okay?"

Kovu shrugged, "okay," then grinned, "good to see you back."

"It's good to be back," Vitani said, "real good, so what's been happening around here lately?"

"Simba abdicated," Kovu replied, "although I guess you know that already."

"I do," Vitani replied, "said it was to stop you mopping."

"It worked, somewhat," Kovu replied.

"Good," Vitani said, then asked, "so how's Kanuni and Maja..." she saw Kovu's expression fall and asked, "what's happened?"

"Majana," Kovu said slowly, thinking of how to go on, "Majana took your disappearance badly, she's barely eating, barely drinking, not even going out most of the time." He paused, a moment, then continued, "we've managed to keep her alive, but it's been a close thing, and she's not healthy.

Vitani had turned away during the description of Majana's ailing, and when she turned back her eyes were hollow, and full of tears, "take me to her."

Kovu nodded and moved in beside Vitani, then loud enough for everyone to hear, said, "let's go."

"Um, Vitani," Ibura said hopping along beside the lioness, "would, would you like me to go to Pride Rock and tell them there what's gone on?" She flinched when Kovu looked over at her, but nevertheless, said, "Vitani?"

Kovu looked at Vitani, and saw she wasn't listening, so nudged her, "hey, you in?"

Brought back to reality, Vitani growled, "what?"

"You want your friend there to fly on to Pride Rock," Kovu asked.

Vitani seemed to consider the suggestion for a moment, then said, "do it." immediately, Ibura took off, and headed as fast as she could for Pride Rock.

A little while later, Kiara, who was happy for Kovu to comfort Vitani for now, spotted Colin, and so made her way a little closer, and asked, "who're you?"

"A friend of Vitani's," Colin replied "name's Colin."

"Kiara," the lioness replied.

"The princess," Colin asked.

"It's queen now actually," Kiara replied, "but yes." After a few moments pause, she asked "so where are you from?"

"Place called New York," Colin replied, "like you outlands there, but cold and wet."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Kiara said.

"Believe me, it wasn't," Colin replied, "half of what I used to eat was rotten, and you had to tread carefully, the dogs there were murder, literally."

"Dogs," Kiara asked, "you mean, like Jackals?"

"Like them," Colin replied, "but like hyenas as well."

Kiara shivered at the thought, then said, "I'm glad I live here in the Pridelands."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Colin said, "it's warmer and dryer, and at least now I can see dangers coming, back there the dogs could be waiting around every corner."

* * *

Ibura breathe a sigh of relief when she reached Pride Rock, she hadn't flown that far that fast in a long time, not even on the journey, because there, Vitani had been setting the speed. Landing outside the cave, she paused a moment, resting and plucking up her courage before stepping forward. watching carefully, she spotted Zazu, a couple of lion cubs, presumably Majana and Kanuni, and also a warthog and a meerkat, "Zazu."

Zazu whirled at the voice, and searched for a moment, before spotting her, and making his way over, "Ibura, you're here."

"Hang on," Timon said, before anyone else could speak, "you know her?"

"She's a friend I made, yes," Zazu replied, "so what's happened?"

"Vitani's safe in the Pridelands," Ibura replied, "it was a little more dangerous to get across the river than they expected."

"They," Zazu asked, "so the lionesses saved her?"

"No, Simba did," Ibura replied, "they had a few problems getting across the river, but they made it."

"Kanuni, did you hear that," Majana said, her eyes suddenly tearing, "Mothers back."

"I heard alright," Kanuni replied, then was caught off guard when Majana hugged him, but after a moment he returned the gesture.

After a few more moments, Maja broke off the embrace, then made her way to the cave entrance, "I'm going to see her."

"Oh no you're not," Kanauni said, coming forward and blocking her, "now way am I letting you out in your state."

"I'm going to see mother," Majana said, attempting to go around Kanuni, but he blocked her every time, "hey, let me go."

"No," Kanuni replied, "look I know this is hard on you, I know you want to see aunt Vitani again, but there is no way I'm letting you leave Pride Rock, not like you are."

"Like I am," Majana asked, "what d'you mean by that."

"Just look at yourself," Kanuni replied, "you're so thin I can see your ribs and your so weak you can barely stand, it's just not safe for you to go out into the Pridelands."

"I'll be fine," Majana said, then tried to go aroun Kanuni again, and this time he didn't move to block, but gave her a push on the haunch with his paw, knocking her over, "what was that for?"

"My point," Kanuni replied, then as Majana was trying to get up again he moved over, and pushed her back down with his paw, "look you either stay here voluntarily, or I'll drag you back to the cave and pin you down."

"Okay, you win," Majana said, pouting, just let me up. Kanuni let her up, and she began to make her way back to the cave, "you know, that wasn't nice."

"Maybe not," Kanuni replied, "but I did it for you anyway."

"You know," Pumbaa said from the mouth of the cave, "Kanuni sure knows how to be masterful."

"True," Timon replied, "but with Majana, masterful's the only way half the time." He paused a moment in though, then turned to Zazu, so, you've got a girlfriend?"

"Not in that way," Zazu replied, turning to Timon and missing Ibura's expression change, "she's a friend, and she's a female, and she helped me some time ago, that's it."

"Whatever you say," Timon said, having seen the change in Ibura's expression. He looked out at the Pridelands, and said, more to himself than anyone else, "wonder how far out they are now?"

"Well they can't be particularly far," Zazu said, "I mean, it may be some distance to the Outlands border, but if they're moving quickly, as I imagine they are, they shouldn't be too long."


	62. Reunion

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Majana (Swahili for 'child'), Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule').

* * *

Kovu was beginning to worry about Vitani as the lioness seemed to increase her pace a little yet again. When they'd first set out, the pace was slow enough that everyone was easily able to keep up, but as they'd got closer to Pride Rock, the pace had gradually increased until, by now, about half the pride had dropped off behind, unable to keep up.

By the time they reached Pride Rock, only two lionesses remained with Kovu and Vitani and even they, and he for that matter, were nearing exhaustion. Nevertheless they pulled themselves in, and followed Vitani up to the main ledge.

"That was quick," Timon said, when Kovu came into view, then looked around when no-one came up behind the four, "where's the others?"

"Still catching up," Kovu replied, "where's Majana."

"Cave," Timon replied.

This wasn't for long though because before Kovu could even call out, Majana had emerged, followed by Kanuni. "Mother," the female cub cried, and began to race over to Vitani. She slowed though, when she saw her mother's expression, "mother?"

Kanuni had originally been going to pass by Vitani to talk to his father and let Majana have some time with her mother, but when he saw the lioness's expression and the effect it was having on her daughter, he decided to stay close instead, after a few moments, without change, he said, "come on, let's go back to the cave for a bit."

"But, mother," Majana said, "what's wrong with mother?"

Kanuni glanced back at Vitani, trying to understand her expression, but eventually, he had to guess, "I think your mother's just a bit shocked at your appearance, now come on, let's find some shade, give her a chance to come to terms. This time, Majana didn't resist, as he led her back towards the cave.

Kovu looked over at Vitani, to see what had apparently frightened Majana, and was himself concerned at his sister's expression, a strange mix of horror and revulsion, that he hadn't seen since the day he'd stood against his their mother Zira, and the day that tyrannical lioness had plunged to her death. Not knowing what else to do, he approached her, and said, "Vitani," nudging her when simple words failed to get a response, "hey, 'tani."

Vitani's response was almost as unexpected and jarring to Kovu as the lioness's expression. Instead of the anger he'd normally have expected from her, her expression barely changed, and she asked in a hollow voice, "what's Majana done to herself," then before he could answer, "what have I done to her?"

"What d'you mean what have you done to her," Kovu asked, "you're her mother, of course she was sad when you disappeared."

"No," Vitani replied, her voice rising slightly, not in anger, but in a sort of self-loathing, "no, even Simba wasn't that suicidal, and Scar had tricked him into thinking he'd murdered his own father, and she's older that Simba was."

Kovu wasn't sure what to say to this, and so looked around for help, both at the lionesses who'd managed to keep up with him, though they didn't seemed to know any better than he did about resolving the situation, and also to the lionesses who were just arriving. One of those lionesses, he was surprised, but also pleased to see was Nala, who he'd assumed had dropped out much earlier.

Before Kovu could say anything to Nala, the older lioness had summoned him over, and asked, "what's going on?" He summed up Vitani's words to the former queen, who paused a few moments in thought before making her way over to the lioness, "Vitani," then more savagely, "Vitani."

"Mm," Vitani said, looking round, "oh, Nala."

"Yes, me," Nala replied, "now why didn't you greet Majana?"

Vitani was silent for a moment, before replying, "even when Kovu warned me what she was like, I guess I never really believed it." She stopped for a moment, then asked, "how did I fail her, what did I do wrong?"

"And what makes you think you did anything wrong," Nala asked, "I've certainly seen worse parents."

"Then explain to my why you had to struggle to keep Majana alive," Vitani asked.

Nala paused, thinking, then replied, "that I don't know." Before Vitani could say anything to this, though, she went on, "but let me tell you something, for all the pain your absence caused Majana, your rejection is far more painful to her than your absence."

"I didn't reject her," Vitani replied.

"You certainly didn't greet her from what I hear," Nala replied coolly, "and now the best thing you can do for your daughter is to go and tell her how glad you are that you're back together, and how much you missed her."

"You think that'll help," Vitani asked.

"I know it will," Nala replied, "now go on."

Vitani nodded, not certain where Nala was speaking the truth or just trying to make her feel better, but not eager to disobey her either way. She made her way into the cave where Kanuni had taken Majana out of the sun, and said, "Majana, could I talk to you alone please?"

Kanuni glared at Vitani, and began "that might not be such a go..."

"No, it's alright," Majana said, rising, and giving a lick on the muzzle, "I can look after myself."

"You're sure of that," Kanuni asked, shooting Vitani a warning glance.

"Yes I'm sure," Majana said, "now go on." Kanuni gave his friend one more glance before turning and leaving the cave. With her friend gone, the young female turned back to Vitani and said, "mother?"

"Majana," Vitani said trying to keep from choking up as her eyes began to tear, "I'm sorry about what happened out there, I just, even after Kovu described it, your condition just shocked me."

Majana tried to reply, but found herself far too emotional, and so launched herself at her mother, embracing her and crying onto her shoulder. Vitani returned the gesture, taking care to be gentle with her daughter, who's weak embrace barely seemed to exist.

They broke off the embrace after a while, and Vitani inevitably asked, "why'd you do this, why'd you almost kill yourself?"

"I, I don't know," Majana replied, "I, it, oh I don't know, it just, happened?"

"Was it something I did then, "Vitani asked, "did I try to protect you too much, not let you play enough?"

"No, it was nothing you did mother," Majana replied, "I really don't why I went like that."

"Well that's over now," Vitani said, "and you've got some real catching up to do, okay?"

"Yep," Majana said, "I'm glad you're back mum-mother."

"Ah, you can call me mum if you like," Vitani said, smiling, "I know I said about it before, but now, I really don't care." She thought for a moment, then asked, "want a trip down to the water hole?"

"You bet," Majana replied, grinning suddenly, "now?"

"If you want to," Vitani replied, "if you're up to it."

"I'm up to anything," Majana said, "let's go."


	63. Socialising

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Majana (Swahili for 'child'), Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule') Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

Colin was feeling left out as he watched Vitani and her daughter Majana, along with Kanuni, Kiara and Kovu leave Pride Rock for the water hole. Looking around, he saw most of the Pride had settled down in conversation, and he was going to approach Zazu and Ibura, but they were already in animated conversation with a warthog and a meerkat. Suddenly, a voice behind him asked, "who are you?"

Colin turned, and found himself looking at what could only be king Simba, "a friend of Vitani's sire."

Simba smiled when he heard the remark, "I'm not the king any more you know, and the name's Simba."

"You gave up the kingship," Colin asked.

"It's called abdicating," Simba said, "and yeah I did, it worked out better that way."

Colin gave Simba an odd look, then shrugged, "whatever."

"So where d'you come from," Simba asked.

"Place called New York," Colin replied, "you probably won't have heard of it."

"Nope, never," Simba agreed, "what was it like?"

"Bit like you outlands back there," Colin replied, "'cept cold, wet and slimy, oh, and the dogs were as bad as hyenas."

"Not the most pleasant place in existence then," Simba said dryly.

"You could say that," Colin said, "heck, that was half the reason I left."

"Only half," Simba asked, "so what was the rest of it?"

"Boredom," Colin replied, "life-and-death it may have been, but it was still boring."

"I suppose just about anything could get boring if it went on for long enough," Simba said, "heck, even paradise can get boring if you're in it for long enough, and believe me, I know."

"I take it you've lived in paradise then," Colin asked.

"I have," Simba replied, then shrugged, "a sort of paradise anyway."

"And what was that like," Colin asked.

"It was a jungle," Simba replied, "plenty of food, no predators, no responsibilities either."

"Sound quite good," Colin said, "I think Vitani'd disagree though."

"It's true that Vitani prefers the open plains," Simba said, "each to their own I suppose."

"Yeah," Colin said, then sighed.

"So why're you hiding over here," Simba asked, "I figured you be in with Zazu and, oh whatshername, Ibura by now."

"I probably would be," Colin said, "but they're occupied, I didn't want to butt in."

Simba looked over at the two hornbills, and saw them talking to Timon and Pumbaa. "They're not talking about anything much," he said.

"Really," Colin asked, "they look it."

"Hey, I grew up with those two," Simba said, "believe me, practically any conversation with them isn't much, come on." Slightly reluctantly, Colin followed the former king over to where Zazu and Ibura were chatting with Timon and Pumbaa, "hey guys."

"Oh, hey Simba," Timon said, "you know Zazu here has a girlfriend?"

"I'd guessed it," Simba said, "how you going Zazu?"

"Oh, quite well your maj-Simba," Zazu replied, correcting himself, "quite well."

"So these two told you about my abdication then," Simba asked, indicating Timon and Pumbaa.

"They did indeed," Zazu replied, "although I must admit I was a bit incredulous at first."

"Well, five or so years of kingship is enough to get on anybody's nerves," Simba replied frankly, "and besides, between Kovu's moping and Majana's starving, I think it was the best choice." There was a moment's cause, then he went on, moving to bring Colin into the open, "I think you know this guy don't you?"

"Colin," Zazu said, "I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you."

"Well, I think you know we almost got chomped by hyenas," Colin replied, "then we almost got chomped by crocodiles, several times." He shrugged, then went on, "still, I'm here now so I guess that all matters more than the other stuff."

"Hey, you know this guy," Timon asked, indicating Colin.

"Yes I do," Zazu replied, "Vitani picked him up somewhere along the way."

"She saved my life actually," Colin said, "mind you, she was lost at the time, so I kind of paid her off by leading her where she wanted to go."

"Getting lost," Timon asked, "that doesn't sound much like 'tani."

"No it doesn't," Simba agreed, then added, "oh, and you'd better not let her know you called her that."

"Good point," Timon said.

"So what's going on here," a voice asked from behind Simba.

Everyone turned at the voice, to see Nala coming up alongside Simba, who said, "oh, hey Nala, not much, just catching up."

"Mind if I join you then," Nala asked, "because you know, I've been running around a fair bit lately, so I haven't exactly had time to get things sorted."

"Sure," Simba said, shrugging, "come on."

"Thanks," Nala said, making her way forward beside Simba. She looked around for a moment, then focussed on the two hornbills, "so Zazu, it has come to my attention that you've got a ladyfriend."

"Um, yes, sort of," Zazu said in slight embarrassment, "Ibura here helped me, helped us, a while back, and, well, there was something she wanted doing, so I decided to help."

"You don't have to explain anything you know," Nala said, "heavens, with what you've been through, you're the last person I can think of who'd need to explain their actions, and if you've decided to take some time for personal pursuits, well the only thing I can say to that is that it's long overdue." Zazu didn't seem to know how to take this, she said to Ibura, "and you'd be Ibura I take it."

"Yes, your majesty," Ibura replied, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, believe me," Nala replied, "and it's just Nala now, I lost the majesty title a few moons ago." She was going to go on, but a movement elsewhere caught her eye, and she turned to see Colin, "and who are you?"

"Name's Colin," he replied, "from New York."

"Can't say I've ever heard of that place," Nala said, "what's it like?"

"Like your outlands there," Colin said, "'cept cold and wet instead of hot and dry, a few other things as well, but that's mainly it."

"Doesn't sound like the most charming place in the world then," Nala said.

"Oh believe me, it wasn't" Colin said, "if you weren't cold or hungry you were probably about to be torn apart by dogs, so, yeah, I was glad to escape."


	64. Storytelling

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Majana (Swahili for 'child'), Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule') Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

"Oh come on Vitani," one of the lionesses scoffed, "that's ridiculous, nothing can roar for that long."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't roaring," Vitani conceded, "but that's what it sounded like."

"What, like a car or a truck or something," Colin asked.

"Uh," Vitani said, "what are those things?"

"You don't..." Colin began, "...oh come on, you must've seen them in the city."

"I don't know," Vitani said, "what did they look like?"

"All sorts of colours and shapes," Colin said, "moving around with sort of glowing eyes."

"Oh, those," Vitani said, realising what Colin was talking about, "yeah, I got you know, probably was one of those things."

"So what are these cars and trucks," Nala asked, "and what, for that matter, is this city you're talking about?"

"A city's a place where humans live," Colin replied, "kind of like the outlands, all canyons and spires, and with a lot of caves." He though for a moment, then went on, "cars and trucks I ain't so sure about myself, but I think they're some sort of really dumb animals, strong, but dumb."

"Right," Nala said, in a tone that showed she wasn't sure she believed what she'd just been told, but wasn't going to say it out loud, "shall we get on with the story then?"

"Probably a good idea," Vitani replied, before continuing with her story.

"Thirty days," Nala asked, shocked, as the rest of the pride fell silent, "you were alone for thirty days?"

"That plus the journey," Vitani replied, coldly, "and the area they kept me in was smaller than the cave."

"How did you cope," Nala asked. With most of the other lionesses, she might have asked them if they were being serious, but with Vitani she didn't bother, the lioness had, to the best of her knowledge, never embellished a story.

"I stopped thinking," Vitani replied.

"Stopped thinking," Nala asked, surely it got boring."

"No, when I say _stopped thinking_ I mean, really stopped thinking, I switched off," Vitani explained. She chuckled ruefully, then added, "so much so I nearly gutted the guy who broke me out of it."

"Guy," Kovu asked, quirking an eyebrow, "nice was he?"

"Reasonably," Vitani replied, then noticed his expression, "hey, nothing like that."

"Okay," Kovu replied, "so what was he like?"

"Friendly almost to a fold, I'll give him that," Vitani replied, "I suppose what Nuka would have been like if mother had treated him better, still an idiot, but nice rather than a jerk."

"You approved then," Kovu asked.

"What, no," Vitani replied, "you know me, I don't suffer fools if I can help it, and he tried to be friendly even after I shouted or even tried to scratch him."

"After," Kovu asked, "geez, he really wasn't smart then was he?"

"No he wasn't," Vitani replied, "but that's getting away from things."

* * *

"So how exactly did you meet Colin," Nala asked.

"Well, after I escaped the zoo I decided to try and head for this 'Grand Central Station' place," Vitani replied, "of course, since Alex had interrupted me I hadn't actually got a clue where to go, and you know, it's quite easy to get lost around there."

"Sure is," Colin replied, "I mean, I knew my way around my area, and even then I got lost sometimes."

"So how'd you meet Vitani," Kovu asked, "I mean, you must've been scared of her." The lioness glared at him for a moment, but he ignored it."

"Actually I was about to get torn apart by dogs anyway," Colin replied, "so I wasn't in the best situation anyway, and yes I was scared of her after she drove them off, and even after she started washing me?"

"Washing you," Nala asked Colin, but glancing at Vitani, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Yes, I washed him," Vitani replied defensively, as several lionesses started chuckling, "look, I needed some way to show I didn't want to hurt him and that's the first thing that came to mind."

"Sorry, sorry," Nala said, unable despite her normal self control, to keep from chuckling at the mental image of Vitani washing Colin like some underweight cub, "It's just..."

"I know," Vitani said, exasperated, but to the surprise of many under control, "can we go on?"

"Probably a good idea," Simba replied, speaking up for almost the first time, and though he wasn't chuckling, he was smiling broadly.

* * *

"You've never told us any of these things about Zira," Simba said, "why not?"

"No one ever asked," Zazu replied, "and besides which, it never seemed appropriate to bring the issues up, even, or perhaps especially after the unification."

"Hang on," Kovu said, "how did you manage to be on that 'ship' anyway?"

"By a series of rather confusing events that started not long after I left here actually," Zazu replied. He though for a moment, then said "to start with, I arrived back at where they were holding Vitani just as they were leaving, so there was no time at first to attempt to free her, or even contact her, so I settled down out of sight to travel with them."

"How long was that for," Kovu asked.

"I honestly don't know," Zazu replied, looking embarrassed, "I regret, I fell asleep on the journey."

"Fell asleep," Simba said, "that doesn't sound like you at all."

"No," Zazu said, then to forestall further discussion, went on, "anyway, when they stopped, they set up those skin tents again obviously for sleeping, so I waited a while then sought out Vitani."

"And found her," Kovu asked.

"It wasn't actually that hard," Zazu replied, nodding, "freeing her, or at least attempting to was though, and that's when I got caught."

"By the humans," Kovu asked.

"Indeed," Zazu replied, "by the humans, who then stuck me in a cage of sorts." He paused a moment, then continued, "I travelled like that for several days before anything happened."

"So what did happen," Kiara asked.

"My cage was placed in a cave with a good many other animals, birds, cats, dogs, even fish," Zazu replied, "it was apparently called a 'pet shop' or something close to that, but it was little more than a big prison."

"That sounds terrible," Kiara said.

"It was fairly bad, yes," Zazu said, "Habusu helped there somewhat."

"Habusu," Ibura asked, "who was that?"

"She was an egret who'd been more or less raised in a cage," Zazu replied, then paused to think a moment, "she was friendly, but didn't have much of a personality really, though who would if they'd never known freedom really?" Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he went on, "Anyway, I was there for a few days before I was selected for removal."

"Any idea why," Simba asked?

"None at all," Zazu replied, "anyway I was removed from the pet shop in the cage, and eventually ended up, still in the cage, in a white cave, which I was to remain in till shortly before we arrived in that jungle."


	65. Realities

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Majana (Swahili for 'child'), Kanuni (Swahili for 'rule') Colin and Ibura (Swahili for 'wonderful').

* * *

"You dragged him all the way to the waterhole," one of the lionesses asked, "sounds like you got a bit attached there Vitani."

Vitani's eyes narrowed as she turned to regard the lioness that had spoken. "I did not develop an attachment," she replied coldly, "but leaving him there was tantamount to murder, and I'm not like that."

Indeed you're not," Nala replied coolly, turning a warning glare on the lioness who'd spoken out.

Ibura, standing almost invisible beside Vitani, almost spoke up to correct Vitani's story, but Zazu shushed her. He knew as well as she did that the lioness wasn't telling what had actually happened, but if she wanted to tell the story a little differently it was her choice.

Nala held her glare on the lioness for a few moments then turned back to Vitani and said, "shall we go on then?"

"Probably a good idea," Vitani replied, giving Nala a quick smile, which the former queen returned briefly. "Anyway," she went on, "it was getting late, and neither of us was really hungry, at least, I wasn't and if Alex was he wasn't saying anything, so I decided to call it a day." She rested for a moment, then continued, "next day I sent Zazu out to find a river..."

"Why a river," one of the lionesses asked, "I mean didn't you already have the water hole, and why not go out yourself?"

"There weren't any recent trails around the water hole," Vitani replied, "and I could have gone out myself, but the grass was muzzle high and there wasn't even a breeze, I could've been three lengths from the edge of a bank and not seen it, Zazu doesn't have that problem."

"And I take it he found a river," Nala asked.

"He did," Vitani replied, then inclined her head slightly before going on, "that wasn't all he found either."

Several of the lionesses looked blank, but Nala said, "let me guess that was when he met Ibura?"

"Affirmative," Zazu replied, "although in actual fact, I didn't find the river, rather, I met Ibura before I reached it."

"Close enough for the rest of us," Vitani said.

* * *

"You gave your kill to a cheetah," one of the lionesses asked.

"It was the third kill," Vitani replied, "and I'd rather give my meat to a cheetah than most of the other predators and scavengers I know."

"I must admit, they're rarely a source of trouble," Simba said, "I probably get more grief from the anteaters in fact, than from the cheetahs." He was going to say more, but saw Nala's expression and said, "sorry, go on."

"Anyway," Vitani said, "two carcasses was enough to keep us going for a couple of days, so I figured on taking the day off, giving them time to get used to the place, and giving them a few words of warning about safety and what to avoid."

"That doesn't sound like you Vitani," said one of the lionesses.

"Maybe not," Vitani said, "but not doing it before almost cost Alex his life with that crocodile, and I'd rather not have anyone die if they're under my, well, care frankly."

"And why were they under your care," the lioness asked, "surely they could look after themselves?"

"In a land they probably barely knew existed," Vitani asked, "no, sorry, they were under my care until I was certain they could look out for themselves."

* * *

When Vitani finally finished, Nala said, That was, I have to admit, quite the most amazing story I've ever heard," and gave the younger lioness a piercing look.

"Yeah, probably," Vitani replied, not meeting Nala's gaze, a sure sign to the other lioness that she hadn't told the complete truth.

"One question does occur to me," Simba said, "how likely are these humans to come back?" Nala bit back a smile at this, while the rest of them had been enjoying the story, her mate had been analysing it, to the good of the pride of course, but that didn't his comment seem any less random.

Vitani paused a few moments, then replied, "I don't think I can be sure, I don't know them _that_ well you understand."

Simba sighed, "that's a pity, I was hoping you could give me an estimate."

"Unlikely to happen," Colin said, "they're pretty random in what they do."

"Really," Simba asked, turning his gaze to the grey and white cat Vitani had returned with.

"Well, yeah," Colin said nervously, acutely aware he was now the centre of attention, "I mean, I've lived with 'em most of my life, and while they're pretty predictable with eating and sleeping and all, what they do with their spare time is pretty hard to guess at, and they have a lot of spare time."

"So absolutely no way to guess if or when they're going to come back," Simba asked.

"Sorry," Colin said, shrugging, "could be a month, sorry, moon, could be a year, heck they might not be back for a dozen, no way to tell."

"You don't really think we have worry about that just yet do we," Kovu asked.

"As Colin said," Simba replied, "they could be back in a moon or a year, and from what I know and what I've been told, they're the most dangerous threat we'll ever face."

"Oh come on father," Kiara said, "you don't really think they're going to be back soon do you?"

"I don't know," Simba replied, "but they can go where they want and do what they like, and that alone makes them dangerous." He paused for a moment, then smiled embarrassedly, "and yes, it's no longer so much my problem, but the longer you're a king the harder it is to stop being one."

* * *

"One thing I don't understand," Ibura said as she and Zazu departed Pride Rock, "why did you stop me when Vitani wasn't telling the truth?"

Zazu was silent for a moment, then replied, "Vitani prefers to be thought of as independent, not having many connections, or relying on anyone else to a great degree, so she wouldn't want news to get out that her mate was a lion she'd once rejected as soft and incompetent."

"Well I guess I can understand that," Ibura said, "but it still seems illogical."

"Perhaps it is," Zazu replied, "but Vitani relies a lot on imagery, I suspect as much to convince herself as others."

"That I don't understand," Ibura said.

"Well remember her parents were Scar and Zira," Zazu said, "neither were particularly pleasant, and both ended up causing grief to others because of strong emotions, so she's tried to divorce herself of such emotions, or at least appear to do so because she doesn't want to repeat her parents' actions."

"You know that never occurred to me before," Ibura said, "do you really think it's true?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it's something close to the truth."


End file.
